La ultima sacerdotiza:Un pasado olvidado
by perita182000
Summary: En este fic hablo de sesshoumaru, pero le kiero dar un final a todos los personajes, si son fans de kagome este fic les gustara por k adivinen, si ya saben kon kien se keda, esta suave, si les gusta leer trama en una historia les gustara
1. Prologo:Que es lo que sucede?

Hola este es mi fanfic de Sesshomaru es para el concurso, ojala sea de su agrado, por que no nada mas lo voy a publicar aquí, sino también en la pagina de fan ficción net, además deseo que le entiendan y les guste tanto como a mi. Símbolos para entender el fic.  
  
Tres asteriscos, es una acción. ***caminar*** Dos asteriscos, es **pensamiento**  
  
En una tranquila noche donde el cielo estaba nublado se llevaba a cabo una gran batalla, donde dos seres peleaban con gran furia dentro de un gran prado mientras que eran observados por un grupo de personas que no se explicaban la batalla y el porque se encontraban juntos.  
  
Un Inutaiyoukai se preguntaba como era posible que se encontrara con ese hanyou, que era su medio hermano y que se negaría a aceptar, pero lo curioso es que no eran ellos lo que peleaban, o no, si estaban heridos, pero no por peleas entre ellos mismos (no en ese instante), al momento se oyó la voz de una joven de pelo negro largo, con un uniforme de escuela.  
  
Kagome: ¡Inuyasha, hay que salir de aquí!  
  
Mioga: Inuyasha-sama, ella tiene razón.  
  
Inuyasha: Que crees que no lo he intentado, pero esa humana nos encerró y su escudo es muy fuerte, idiotas, no ven que ni siquiera Naraku, pudo, ***volteándolo a ver*** ¿No es verdad?***diciéndolo en tono de burla***.  
  
Naraku:......si ya lo se***un tanto enojado*** Sesshomaru ya lo intentaste... ***en tono de pregunta retórica***.  
  
Sesshomaru: Si.......Jaken ven, ***en voz baja***sabes quien es el yokai con el que pelea la humana.  
  
Jaken: no, amito bonito.  
  
Sesshomaru: Como lo supuse**Jaken es un idiota, ni siquiera puedo hacer nada contra el escudo, mas bien parece una cárcel que una protección, esa Estupida humana dijo: "¡nadie entra y nadie sale!", que acaso piensa que esto me puede detener ***.  
  
Jaken: que piensa amito.  
  
Sesshomaru: Nada Jaken, solo que no comprendo a los estupidos humanos, **jamás aceptare a los de su raza, es por eso que jamás me codeo con esos estupidos**  
  
Pero por que Sesshomaru habla así, donde estaba Rin, por que no la veo en este lugar.  
  
Jaken: Tiene razón amito, son una raza inferior**Bueno es verdad aunque el amo y yo jamás hemos platicado con muchos humanos**  
  
Inuyasha: Oye Naraku, dime como es posible que esa humana haya llegado a estar de tu lado y ahora nos proteja ***resaltando*** a t o d o s.  
  
Kagome: Es cierto yo no la recuerdo muy bien. **ahora que lo pienso como es que llego a estar dentro de nuestras vidas**  
  
Inmediatamente los demás empezaron con la discusión, considerando que dentro del escudo transparente, estaban los demás, así es, casi todo el elenco de nuestra serie, que todavía no recolectaban todos los fragmentos de la Shikon no tama.  
  
Sango: ***Con kirara en las manos***De seguro le lavo el cerebro, para que estuviera de su lado**Maldito, así como lo hiciste con kohaku**  
  
Miroku: Bueno Sango-chan, Kagome-sama, yo creo que esta bella señorita que pelea es muy buena luchando, solo miren como esquiva los golpes y los regresa con tal intensidad, la verdad no se ni que pensar, pero también estoy en la misma interrogante, ¿Cómo es que pelea para ayudarnos?, pero bueno ***acercándose a Sango***, nose preocupe Sango-chan que nada le pasara si esta conmigo, ***poniendo la mano en un lugar muy poco convencional***  
  
Pobre monje, este recibe una gran cachetada, que lo empuja ala pared invisible que los protege de la pelea recibiendo, un gran impacto.  
  
Shippo: Miroku-sama esta bien, no debería de molestar a Sango-chan o podría salir lastimado.  
  
En este instante recibe un golpe en la cabeza que provoca un chichón, pobre kitsune solo quería ayudar.  
  
Mientras tanto Naraku pone atención a la batalla y mentalmente parece que tiene una conversación con kagura: Naraku: **Es muy buena peleando, como es que no nos dimos cuenta antes**  
  
Kagura: **Escondió muy bien sus habilidades, señor**  
  
Kanna: **hay que hacer algo para detener la pelea**  
  
Naraku: **Esperemos a ver que sucede**  
  
De repente el yokai que pelea con la humana, recibe un ataque con forma de tornado de fuego cae al piso y dice:  
  
¿¿¿¿¿¿: Eres buena peleando donde es que aprendiste, además de que tu magia es de muy buen nivel, pero para mis 10000 años de vida crees que podrás vencerme***vanagloriándose***  
  
La joven suspendida en el aire como si pudiera volar, vestida como de ninja pero en tonos oscuros con una cinta morada a la cintura, pero su nudo esta de lado(estilo Rurouni Kenshin , como las ninjas del Oniwabanshu) .  
  
¿¿¿¿¿¿¿:Bueno para tus 10000 años me presentas buena batalla, dime***Burlándose desde los cielos*** necesito 10000 años para ser tan lenta.**Por que me burlo talvez me mate**  
  
¿¿¿¿¿¿¿:Maldita, crees que te burlas de mi Shingure de las praderas del Este, ahora veras.  
  
Desde el piso Shingure se eleva y con su espada muy parecida al Tetsusaiga, pero la única diferencia es que el mango es rojo y el metal negro, comienza a pelear, antes era una batalla de poder, pero ahora es de cuerpo a cuerpo.  
  
¿¿¿¿¿¿¿:Así que crees que ese juguetito tuyo podrá asustarme***En ese instante ella estira su mano derecha frente a ella, estilo saludo de hitler y después la mueve cerca de su pecho como saludando a la bandera y dice*** Esta es mi espada,***aparecen una serie de llamaradas que toman la figura de un espada***no la podrás vencer ,aparece !FIRE sword!  
  
Los presentes se quedaron asombrados, conocieron el nombre del yokai, Shingure de las praderas del este, el yokai, que era una mezcla de coyote, pero de gran tamaño y de aspecto de señor de 30 años, estaba peleando con la joven de nombre Lilith(muy trillado no), y era la primera vez que miraban la espada de esta joven, que tenia el pelo color café , no oscuro, muy parecido al de Rin, pero un poco mas largo de hombros sus ojos de color café, piel clara ,esbelta y de la misma estatura de Kagome, pero con la diferencia de que su edad era mas como de 18 años. Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, Jaken, Mioga, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, tenían como recuerdo de esta joven que era una de las tantas ayudantes de Naraku, que siempre ayudaba con los planes de este villano, así siempre la han visto, eso era lo que recordaban en común.  
  
Mientras tanto Naraku recuerda como ella llego a su vida un dia que el estaba muy lastimado de una batalla con un yokai que quería robarle su pequeño territorio(que creían que el peleaba nada mas con Inuyasha), el cayo herido en un bosque desconocido ,se había separado de los demás en aquella batalla, donde se encontraba no lo recordaba exactamente , ella le encontró en el bosque y lo llevo a su casa, después el noto que tenia poderes mágicos pues se defendió bien en aquella ocasión que fueron atacados.  
  
************FLASH BACK************ Un Naraku herido, se encontraba en un futon en una casa muy pobre, apenas y abría los ojos. Naraku: ¿Donde es que estoy? La joven con ropas como las de sango pero en tono azul, y blanco.  
  
Lilith: Bueno, parece que ya despertaste,¿Tienes hambre?.  
  
Naraku: si...***Miraba con recelo***  
  
Lilith: Entonces ha comer.***Esta le acerco un pescado ,otros platillos de comida de ese lugar(Japón) y un baso con agua***  
  
Naraku: ***Como muy soberbio***Esto es lo que me vas a dar de cenar.  
  
Lilith:***Triste***Pues no tengo mas, pero cómalo o se le va a enfriar.  
  
Naraku: Bueno...***Resignado el comenzaba a comer, pero en un instante oyó un sonido afuera el se iba a levantar pero por la debilidad de la batalla anterior no pudo***  
  
Lilith: Descuide***segura de si misma***,lo haré yo, tranquilo, parece que es un hanyou.  
  
La joven salio, y miro un joven hanyou.  
  
Lilith: Bueno parece que planeas molestar un poco,¿dime que buscas?  
  
Era un hanyou de aspecto repulso de cabello azul, los ojos cafés, la piel de tono oscuro y paresia como un lobo con ropas parecidas a las kouga,(pero nada que ver).  
  
Yokai: Estupida humana ese no es tu asunto.  
  
Se apresura a atacarla, mientras que Naraku ve desde la cabaña, ella lo esquiva saltando y dándole después una gran cantidad de patadas, haciendo que este yokai huya.  
  
Naraku:***Sorprendido***Es buena, talvez....  
  
Lilith: Ya se fue, que bueno, sabe uno aprende a pelear cuando se vive sola en las montañas.  
  
Ambos entraron a la casa. 


	2. Capitulo1:Dinos quien eres?

Ambos entraron a la casa. Naraku: ***Mientras comía le hablaba en un tono tranquilo***Dime no te gustaría salir de esta montaña, a un lugar donde no comerías estas cosas tan insípidas.  
  
Lilith: ¡oiga! Dice que soy mala cocinera***Riendo*** ,es lógico que si, quien no lo desearía.  
  
Naraku: Te ofrezco salir, yo soy un yokai poderoso y por el favor que me has hecho, aceptaría que trabajaras a mí lado, te recompensaría.  
  
Lilith: Pero usted es un demonio.  
  
Naraku:***En tono de trato*** Me has hecho un favor, tengo muchos enemigos, ayúdame y lo tendrás todo.  
  
Lilith:***Dudando***Exactamente que haría.  
  
Naraku: Estarías acompañándome y solo harías algunas cosas, pero vivirías bien.  
  
Lilith: **Parece que cayo en la trampa , pues, entonces todo esta saliendo según el plan** Deacuerdo, después de que descanse saldremos.  
  
Naraku: Dime, si no pregunte antes, tu nombre ¿ cuál es?  
  
Lilith: Mi nombre es Lilith..Solo dígame así.  
  
Naraku: Yo soy Naraku.  
  
Lilith: Entonces saldremos de aquí Naraku-sama.  
  
Naraku termino de comer y durmió, mientras eso pasaba, Lilith salía de la cabaña, para pensar.  
  
Lilith: **Bueno todo sale bien, espero que lo que he perdido haya valido la pena, de aquí en adelante todo lo que pase hará que el destino cambie, nada mas hay que tener templanza, debo tener fuerza, en especial, por mis amigos y por...... el**.  
  
Pasaron días, Naraku y la joven salieron de la cabaña, después de ese dia Naraku siempre estaba acompañado de ella, como su ayudante, nunca peleo mucho pero sabían que era fuerte, incluso Sesshomaru había tenido un encuentro con ella. ****************************************** En ese momento Sesshomaru recordó ese instante. ***FLASH BACK*** Se encontraba Sesshomaru y Jaken fuera de la casa de Kaede, el recordaba que platicaba con Jaken, pero por que estaban allí, el no lo recordaba, de repente oyó un sonido, era ella, encima de un árbol, escuchando todo, con su gran velocidad el youkai golpeo el árbol y ella callo al suelo, corrió y lo único que la alcanzo, fue un rasguño de parte de el en la espalda, eso provoco un grito de parte de ella, eso hizo que los que estuvieran en la casa salieran, pues dentro estaban Inuyasha, Kagome, Mioga, Shippo, Miroku y Sango:  
  
Sesshomaru: Se lo merecía..Estupida humana.  
  
Jaken: Siempre tan poderoso amito bonito.  
  
Sale Inuyasha de la casa.  
  
Inuyasha:***sorprendido***Que haces aquí Sesshomaru.  
  
Sesshomaru: Evitando que los espías de Naraku te maten estúpido, solo lo haré yo ,para que la Tetsusaiga sea mía.  
  
Inuyasha: Si si***como aburrido*** eso ya lo se, mí pregunta es ¿Cómo llegaste aquí?  
  
Sesshomaru: Caminando, solo seguí tu olor de hanyou**La verdad este Sesshomaru no se lo explica**,pero ya me voy que tu presencia me es insoportable.  
  
Jaken: Si hanyou, no vamos, verdad amito.  
  
Sesshomaru: Así es**pero ya nos veremos**.  
  
Ambos caminaron, y luego ya iban en el cielo, Sesshomaru volando mientras que Jaken iba en ese yokai de dos cabezas que tienen.  
  
Jaken:**Siento que algo se nos ha perdido al amito y a mí, pero no se que es**  
  
Sesshomaru:**tengo necesidad de matar algo para cenar, pero tengo la impresión de que algo falta, esté Sesshomaru, esta confundo y no se por que, no diré nada, no puedo mostrar debilidad ante mis enemigos o mis amigos** ***eso lo pensó mirando a Jaken***.  
  
Todo mundo se imagina quien nos hace falta, ¿pero donde esta?, por que no lo se yo, la trama lo dirá, no lo creen. **********************************  
  
Regresando a la batalla.  
  
Mientras estaba todos en la batalla, la joven estaba resistiendo los fuertes espadazas de su enemigo, ella se cubría en el cielo, pero la fuerza de este era tal que la arrojo del cielo y se estrello cerca del grupo que estaba resguardado en el escudo, de repente escucha un grito.  
  
Inuyasha: ***Gritando*** ¡Libéranos que nosotros pelearemos con ese yokai¡  
  
La joven levantándose apoyándose con la espada.  
  
Lilith: No podrás Inuyasha***Voltea y lo ve*** Creeme estoy segura de que ningún rasguño le harás y los demás no me digan lo mismo que no les haré caso, además ninguno tiene el nivel de ataque para pelear con el, ni siquiera Sesshomaru-sama ni Naraku-sama, así que no molesten , allí están seguros ,esta es mi batalla desde hace mucho.  
  
Sesshomaru: ***enojado***Crees que tengo el mismo nivel que este hanyou o este humano que después se hizo youkai, soy el Señor de las Tierras Occidentales , así que no me menosprecies Estupida humana.  
  
Lilith: ***Convencida***Diga lo que diga, no me convencerá.  
  
Naraku: ***Hablando fuerte*** Sal de allí ,yo peleare no eres lo suficientemente fuerte para pelear, yo te ayude a salir de tu oyó hace mucho tiempo, así que me lo debes.  
  
Lilith: ***Retórica***Eso cree, quien dice que usted me encontró, solo llego a donde a necesite que llegara, todos recuerdan lo que yo quiero que recuerden.  
  
Kagome:***Sorprendida***¿Que tratas de decir con eso?.  
  
Sango: Nosotros no te hicimos daño,¿por que eres así con nosotros?  
  
Shippo:***gritando***Lilith ,diles, onegai, onegai, ya casi recuerdo todo, onegai.  
  
Miroku ,Inuyasha:***Enojados***¿Tu que sabes kitsune?  
  
Shippo: Solo ella puede decirles***gritando ***Haz que te recuerden.  
  
Sango: ***Triste***Shippo, dinos onegai ¿Qué acaso no nos tienes confianza?.  
  
Shippo: No puedo***El pobre kitsune sintió la mirada de enojo de todos lo allí presentes***,ella es la única, no lo creerían**yo tampoco podía**  
  
Lilith:***Rogando*** No es tiempo, mí propósito no esta terminado.  
  
Shingure, molesto del espectáculo se abalanzo y tomando por sorpresa a la joven la tomo del cuello y la estrello con el piso causándole un gran dolor, culminando con gritos y con una gota de llanto .  
  
Shippo: ¡Lilith!  
  
Naraku: Lilith-san!  
  
Shingure: ***Feliz*** No crees que hablaste demasiado, te descuidaste Miko, ahora te matare. Le clavo su espada en el estomago, mi opinión como narradora es que de seguro morirá.  
  
Lilith: ah, pero te llevare conmigo, después de todo tengo que usar mis últimos recursos***Con sus últimos alientos habla*** Mi perla mágica no están fuerte como la Shikon no tama, pero hará lo debido contigo y sellara mi encantamiento, liberando el anterior ,***Como susurrando*** adiós a todos.  
  
Kagome: ¿Que sucede?  
  
Inuyasha: ***Gritando***Déjanos salir para ayudar.  
  
Naraku:**Déjanos ayudar, que no puedo hacer nada**  
  
Jaken:**El amito tiene la Tenseiga, pero no sabe como usarlo**  
  
Sesshomaru: Estupida humana este será su fin y nada la salvara.  
  
Esto último hizo que la joven volteara, para hablar.  
  
Lilith:**Lastima que nadie me puede recordar**Monstruo maldito, morirás, ahora me alejare de todos por lo que peleo.  
  
Tomando su perla, dos veces más chica que la Shikon no tama ,de color mas torna sol en una cadena de plata, mientras Shingure la ve.  
  
Shingure: ¿Que haces?  
  
Lilith: "Ante mi presencia hay un inmortal, pero la vida no es para siempre, fuiste nada y ahora eso serás, el poder de las arenas pasara por ti llevándote al final del abismo sin retorno durante la eternidad"  
  
***Pronunciando esta frase***.Esta es lengua que la narradadora se inventa.  
  
Midore agate solo quimanigue.  
  
Shingure:***Gritando***que sucede,ahhhhhhhhh,maaaaaalllllddiiitttaaaaaaaaaaa.  
  
De repente el yokai comienza a envejecer hasta llegar a ser un esqueleto, convirtiéndose en polvo, solo dejando caer su espada quedando clavada en el piso a un lado de Lilith ,esta la toca y dice.  
  
Lilith:***Como tranquila***La gran magia de las espadas, esta seguirá el destino de su amo, lastima. Toca la espada y se convierte en arena. Tirada en el piso junto a esa espada que desaparece, mira a los que todavía están encerrados en el escudo.  
  
Lilith:***Con lagrimas en los ojos dice*** Saben todas la espadas son fieles a sus dueños, la Tetsusaiga es de Inuyasha,***Triste***,aunque nunca te ha gustado cargarla.  
  
Inuyasha:***sorprendido***¿Cómo lo sabes?.  
  
Lilith:***con los mismos ánimos*** Lastima Sesshomaru-sama que tampoco le gusta la Tenseiga que su padre le obsequio.  
  
Sesshomaru quedo callado.  
  
Jaken:***Enojado***Por que le hablas así con tanta familiaridad a Sesshomaru-sama, además la Tenseiga jamás ha sido usado en nadie.  
  
Shippo:**Seguro Jaken**.  
  
Naraku: Sacános de aquí, vas a...  
  
Kagome: Talvez Sesshomaru te pueda curar***apresurada***Pero debe ser pronto.  
  
Miroku: Kagome-sama tiene razón debe ser pronto***gritando***pronto.  
  
Sesshomaru: No lo usare jamás en***inexpresivo y molesto***esa Estupida humana.  
  
Kagome:***impotente****Eres egoísta.  
  
Jaken:***Muy sabiondo dice***Aunque el lo intente, jamás se ha podido revivir a nadie.  
  
Lilith oyendo lo último se rió un poco.  
  
Lilith: Bueno ***triste***por varias razones no serviría : 1.-Sesshomaru-sama no podría, por que para vencer a Shingure, use toda mi fuerza y utilice la energía de mi alma para destruirlo, esa técnica es muy poderosa y perderé mi alma, es una habilidad que algunas mikos es como ultimo nuestro recurso***tosiendo sangre***.  
  
Todos: Eres una Miko.  
  
Shippo: Lilith***llorando***No te podremos salvar esta vez.  
  
Todos quedaron impresionados por lo que estaban oyendo de los dos ¿ por qué los dos se conocían tan bien? y ¿Cómo es que conocía algunas cosas de los allí presentes?.  
  
Lilith:***Tosiendo sangre de nuevo***. 2.-Pero no se preocupen ya lo solucione con otro encantamiento que fue lo que dije al final. Midore agate solo quimanigue.  
  
3.-Sesshomaru-sama no lo recuerda pero ya revivió a alguien con la Tenseiga, pero no lo recuerda, por que yo lo borre de la memoria de todos.  
  
Narradora: queeeeeee.  
  
Todos los demás: que.  
  
Sesshomaru:***enojado***Eres una mentirosa Estupida humana, ignorante.  
  
Jaken: Es una mentirosa.  
  
Naraku y los demás que siempre la acompañan quedaron impresionados, entonces no se tenían que fiar de lo que recordaban de ella, entonces como llego y por que sabe tanto de todos. Ella se encontraba en el piso mirando el arriba, entonces entre las nubes se abrió un hueco de luz que la alumbro, dejando ver la luna.  
  
Lilith:***Muriendo casi***Solo di-re el nombre de a persona quien revivió con la Tenseiga,***Brotando una lagrima*** ella y yo tenemos que ver, pero ..........  
  
Todos quedaron con una cara de what.  
  
Lilith: ***Con sus ojos casi cerrando, como la hago de emoción, no*** Obtuve estos grandes poderes sin quererlo pero me dieron grandes alegrías, espero también lleven una vida feliz, con mi ultimo con mi ultimo aliento recordaran y.... ***ve a Sesshomaru, cierra los ojos*** Mi-do-re aga-te so-lo qui-mani-gue. **pausa*** Rin, ese era su nombre. 


	3. Capitulo 2:Por que te paso eso rin?

Este es el segundo capitulo espero le guste y me manden revies, no saben lo que sigue ************************************************************************* Naraku: ***Mientras comía le hablaba en un tono tranquilo***Dime no te gustaría salir de esta montaña, a un lugar donde no comerías estas cosas tan insípidas.  
  
Lilith: ¡oiga! Dice que soy mala cocinera***Riendo*** ,es lógico que si, quien no lo desearía.  
  
Naraku: Te ofrezco salir, yo soy un yokai poderoso y por el favor que me has hecho, aceptaría que trabajaras a mí lado, te recompensaría.  
  
Lilith: Pero usted es un demonio.  
  
Naraku:***En tono de trato*** Me has hecho un favor, tengo muchos enemigos, ayúdame y lo tendrás todo.  
  
Lilith:***Dudando***Exactamente que haría.  
  
Naraku: Estarías acompañándome y solo harías algunas cosas, pero vivirías bien.  
  
Lilith: **Parece que cayo en la trampa , pues, entonces todo esta saliendo según el plan** Deacuerdo, después de que descanse saldremos.  
  
Naraku: Dime, si no pregunte antes, tu nombre ¿ cuál es?  
  
Lilith: Mi nombre es Lilith..Solo dígame así.  
  
Naraku: Yo soy Naraku.  
  
Lilith: Entonces saldremos de aquí Naraku-sama.  
  
Naraku termino de comer y durmió, mientras eso pasaba, Lilith salía de la cabaña, para pensar.  
  
Lilith: **Bueno todo sale bien, espero que lo que he perdido haya valido la pena, de aquí en adelante todo lo que pase hará que el destino cambie, nada mas hay que tener templanza, debo tener fuerza, en especial, por mis amigos y por...... el**.  
  
Pasaron días, Naraku y la joven salieron de la cabaña, después de ese dia Naraku siempre estaba acompañado de ella, como su ayudante, nunca peleo mucho pero sabían que era fuerte, incluso Sesshomaru había tenido un encuentro con ella. ****************************************** En ese momento Sesshomaru recordó ese instante. ***FLASH BACK*** Se encontraba Sesshomaru y Jaken fuera de la casa de Kaede, el recordaba que platicaba con Jaken, pero por que estaban allí, el no lo recordaba, de repente oyó un sonido, era ella, encima de un árbol, escuchando todo, con su gran velocidad el youkai golpeo el árbol y ella callo al suelo, corrió y lo único que la alcanzo, fue un rasguño de parte de el en la espalda, eso provoco un grito de parte de ella, eso hizo que los que estuvieran en la casa salieran, pues dentro estaban Inuyasha, Kagome, Mioga, Shippo, Miroku y Sango:  
  
Sesshomaru: Se lo merecía..Estupida humana.  
  
Jaken: Siempre tan poderoso amito bonito.  
  
Sale Inuyasha de la casa.  
  
Inuyasha:***sorprendido***Que haces aquí Sesshomaru.  
  
Sesshomaru: Evitando que los espías de Naraku te maten estúpido, solo lo haré yo ,para que la Tetsusaiga sea mía.  
  
Inuyasha: Si si***como aburrido*** eso ya lo se, mí pregunta es ¿Cómo llegaste aquí?  
  
Sesshomaru: Caminando, solo seguí tu olor de hanyou**La verdad este  
  
Sesshomaru no se lo explica**,pero ya me voy que tu presencia me es insoportable.  
  
Jaken: Si hanyou, no vamos, verdad amito.  
  
Sesshomaru: Así es**pero ya nos veremos**.  
  
Ambos caminaron, y luego ya iban en el cielo, Sesshomaru volando mientras que Jaken iba en ese yokai de dos cabezas que tienen.  
  
Jaken:**Siento que algo se nos ha perdido al amito y a mí, pero no se que es**  
  
Sesshomaru:**tengo necesidad de matar algo para cenar, pero tengo la impresión de que algo falta, esté Sesshomaru, esta confundo y no se por que, no diré nada, no puedo mostrar debilidad ante mis enemigos o mis amigos** ***eso lo pensó mirando a Jaken***.  
  
Todo mundo se imagina quien nos hace falta, ¿pero donde esta?, por que no lo se yo, la trama lo dirá, no lo creen. **********************************  
  
Regresando a la batalla.  
  
Mientras estaba todos en la batalla, la joven estaba resistiendo los fuertes espadazas de su enemigo, ella se cubría en el cielo, pero la fuerza de este era tal que la arrojo del cielo y se estrello cerca del grupo que estaba resguardado en el escudo, de repente escucha un grito.  
  
Inuyasha: ***Gritando*** ¡Libéranos que nosotros pelearemos con ese yokai¡  
  
La joven levantándose apoyándose con la espada.  
  
Lilith: No podrás Inuyasha***Voltea y lo ve*** Creeme estoy segura de que ningún rasguño le harás y los demás no me digan lo mismo que no les haré caso, además ninguno tiene el nivel de ataque para pelear con el, ni siquiera Sesshomaru-sama ni Naraku-sama, así que no molesten , allí están seguros ,esta es mi batalla desde hace mucho.  
  
Sesshomaru: ***enojado***Crees que tengo el mismo nivel que este hanyou o este humano que después se hizo youkai, soy el Señor de las Tierras Occidentales , así que no me menosprecies Estupida humana.  
  
Lilith: ***Convencida***Diga lo que diga, no me convencerá.  
  
Naraku: ***Hablando fuerte*** Sal de allí ,yo peleare no eres lo suficientemente fuerte para pelear, yo te ayude a salir de tu oyó hace mucho tiempo, así que me lo debes.  
  
Lilith: ***Retórica***Eso cree, quien dice que usted me encontró, solo llego a donde necesite que llegara, todos recuerdan lo que yo quiero que recuerden.  
  
Kagome:***Sorprendida***¿Que tratas de decir con eso?.  
  
Sango: Nosotros no te hicimos daño,¿por que eres así con nosotros?  
  
Shippo:***gritando***Lilith ,diles, onegai, onegai, ya casi recuerdo todo, onegai.  
  
Miroku ,Inuyasha:***Enojados***¿Tu que sabes kitsune?  
  
Shippo: Solo ella puede decirles***gritando ***Haz que te recuerden.  
  
Sango: ***Triste***Shippo, dinos onegai ¿Qué acaso no nos tienes confianza?.  
  
Shippo: No puedo***El pobre kitsune sintió la mirada de enojo de todos lo allí presentes***,ella es la única, no lo creerían**yo tampoco podía**  
  
Lilith:***Rogando*** No es tiempo, mí propósito no esta terminado.  
  
Shingure, molesto del espectáculo se abalanzo y tomando por sorpresa a la joven la tomo del cuello y la estrello con el piso causándole un gran dolor, culminando con gritos y con una gota de llanto .  
  
Shippo: ¡Lilith!  
  
Naraku: Lilith-san!  
  
Shingure: ***Feliz*** No crees que hablaste demasiado, te descuidaste Miko, ahora te matare. Le clavo su espada en el estomago, mi opinión como narradora es que de seguro morirá.  
  
Lilith: ah, pero te llevare conmigo, después de todo tengo que usar mis últimos recursos***Con sus últimos alientos habla*** Mi perla mágica no están fuerte como la Shikon no tama, pero hará lo debido contigo y sellara mi encantamiento, liberando el anterior ,***Como susurrando*** adiós a todos.  
  
Kagome: ¿Que sucede?  
  
Inuyasha: ***Gritando***Déjanos salir para ayudar.  
  
Naraku:**Déjanos ayudar, que no puedo hacer nada**  
  
Jaken:**El amito tiene la Tenseiga, pero no sabe como usarlo**  
  
Sesshomaru: Estupida humana este será su fin y nada la salvara.  
  
Esto último hizo que la joven volteara, para hablar.  
  
Lilith:**Lastima que nadie me puede recordar**Monstruo maldito, morirás, ahora me alejare de todos por lo que peleo.  
  
Tomando su perla, dos veces más chica que la Shikon no tama ,de color mas torna sol en una cadena de plata, mientras Shingure la ve.  
  
Shingure: ¿Que haces?  
  
Lilith: "Ante mi presencia hay un inmortal, pero la vida no es para siempre, fuiste nada y ahora eso serás, el poder de las arenas pasara por ti llevándote al final del abismo sin retorno durante la eternidad"  
  
***Pronunciando esta frase***.Esta es lengua que la narradadora se inventa.  
  
Midore agate solo quimanigue.  
  
Shingure:***Gritando***que sucede,ahhhhhhhhh,maaaaaalllllddiiitttaaaaaaaaaaa.  
  
De repente el yokai comienza a envejecer hasta llegar a ser un esqueleto, convirtiéndose en polvo, solo dejando caer su espada quedando clavada en el piso a un lado de Lilith ,esta la toca y dice.  
  
Lilith:***Como tranquila***La gran magia de las espadas, esta seguirá el destino de su amo, lastima.  
  
Toca la espada y se convierte en arena. Tirada en el piso junto a esa espada que desaparece, mira a los que todavía están encerrados en el escudo.  
  
Lilith:***Con lagrimas en los ojos dice*** Saben todas la espadas son fieles a sus dueños, la Tetsusaiga es de Inuyasha esta tiene una gran esencia,***Triste***,aunque nunca te ha gustado cargarla.  
  
Inuyasha:***sorprendido***¿Cómo lo sabes?.  
  
Lilith:***con los mismos ánimos*** Lastima Sesshomaru-sama que tampoco le gusta la Tenseiga que su padre le obsequio y tiene tanto significado.  
  
Sesshomaru quedo callado.  
  
Jaken:***Enojado***Por que le hablas así con tanta familiaridad a Sesshomaru-sama, además la Tenseiga jamás ha sido usado en nadie.  
  
Shippo:**Seguro Jaken**.  
  
Naraku: Sacános de aquí, vas a...  
  
Kagome: Talvez Sesshomaru te pueda curar***apresurada***Pero debe ser pronto.  
  
Miroku: Kagome-sama tiene razón debe ser pronto***gritando***pronto.  
  
Sesshomaru: No lo usare jamás en***inexpresivo y molesto***esa Estupida humana.  
  
Kagome:***impotente****Eres egoísta.  
  
Jaken:***Muy sabiondo dice***Aunque el lo intente, jamás se ha podido revivir a nadie.  
  
Lilith oyendo lo último se rió un poco.  
  
Lilith: Bueno ***triste***por varias razones no serviría : 1.-Sesshomaru-sama no podría, por que para vencer a Shingure, use toda mi fuerza y utilice la energía de mi alma para destruirlo, esa técnica es muy poderosa y perderé mi alma, es una habilidad que algunas mikos es como ultimo nuestro recurso***tosiendo sangre***.  
  
Todos: Eres una Miko.  
  
Shippo: Lilith***llorando***No te podremos salvar esta vez.  
  
Todos quedaron impresionados por lo que estaban oyendo de los dos ¿ por qué los dos se conocían tan bien? y ¿Cómo es que conocía algunas cosas de los allí presentes?.  
  
Lilith:***Tosiendo sangre de nuevo***. 2.-Pero no se preocupen ya lo solucione con otro encantamiento que fue lo que dije al final. Midore agate solo quimanigue.  
  
3.-Sesshomaru-sama no lo recuerda pero ya revivió a alguien con la Tenseiga, pero no lo recuerda, por que yo lo borre de la memoria de todos.  
  
Narradora: queeeeeee.  
  
Todos los demás: que.  
  
Sesshomaru:***enojado***Eres una mentirosa Estupida humana, ignorante.  
  
Jaken: Es una mentirosa.  
  
Naraku y los demás que siempre la acompañan quedaron impresionados, entonces no se tenían que fiar de lo que recordaban de ella, entonces como llego y por que sabe tanto de todos. Ella se encontraba en el piso mirando hacia arriba, entonces entre las nubes se abrió un hueco de luz que la alumbro, dejando ver la luna.  
  
Lilith:***Muriendo casi***Solo di-re el nombre de a persona quien revivió con la Tenseiga,***Brotando una lagrima*** ella y yo tenemos que ver, pero ..........  
  
Todos quedaron con una cara de what.  
  
Lilith: ***Con sus ojos casi cerrando, como la hago de emoción, no*** Obtuve estos grandes poderes sin quererlo pero me dieron grandes alegrías, espero también lleven una vida feliz, con mi ultimo con mi ultimo aliento recordaran y.... ***ve a Sesshomaru, cierra los ojos*** Mi-do-re aga-te so-lo qui-mani-gue. **pausa*** Rin, ese era su nombre.  
  
Sesshomaru comenzó a ver una gran cantidad de figuras en su memoria, el primer momento que se le vino a la mente fue una batalla que tubo con Inuyasha, recordó que cayo herido salvándolo su espada, llego a un bosque donde se recargo en una árbol para descansar, se quedo dormido, después encontró a la mañana siguiente un baso con agua, lo toma, por que tenia sed, después de un tiempo miro en un árbol recargado a un cachorro humano ;una niña, trato de que se fuera con su vista de pocos amigos, pero la niña se acerco y le trajo un poco de comida, recuerda que fue lo que le dijo, que el detestaba la comida de húmanos, la niña se sintió triste pero el de repente pregunto.  
  
Sesshomaru: ¿Quien te lastimo así?  
  
La niña sintió alegría, nadie se había preocupado por ella, pero ese youkai se preocupaba por ella, lo único que hizo fue regalarle una sonrisa que reflejaba la gran alegría que tenia ya que estaba sola, ese momento lo recordó Sesshomaru toda su vida.  
  
Jaken: Ese nombre....  
  
Este yokai con forma de rana recordó más.  
  
Pensando el decía esto en su mente: Esa niña fue revivida por el amito, es verdad pero por que olvidamos a Rin- chan, donde esta, por dios. Ahora la recuerdo como pude olvidar que nosotros le enseñamos a hablar de nuevo, después la criamos entre Sesshomaru-sama y yo, por ser una para hija de Sesshomaru, casi la matan, aunque el jamás dijo que significaba para el, pero como la olvidamos. Ahora recuerdo.  
  
Recuerdos de Jaken. ************************************* Jaken y Rin se encontraba sentados jugando, bueno jugando con Rin mas bien educándola.  
  
Jaken: ***Molesto***Chiquilla baka, ya te dije que tienes que aprender a comportarte conmigo, yo no te consiento como Sesshomaru-sama, ahora veras.  
  
Rin: Rin-chan, la esta pasando bien con Jaken-chan, pero Rin no es, malcriada, gomen Jaken-chan.  
  
Jaken: **Que bueno que aprende**Esta bien Rin, podrás comprar dulces después, bien, pero hasta que te aprendas el poema que te enseñe para el cumpleaños 100 de Sesshomaru-sama(Es mayor que Inuyasha, no, muy bien conservados los hermanitos, uno tiene 50 mas los de vida que ya tenia y Sesshomaru, por allí va, no)  
  
Rin: No puedo creer por que Sesshomaru-sama tiene tantos añoooooooooooossss.  
  
Jaken: Pues será dentro de dos días, te debes comportar, recuerda.  
  
Rin: ¿Por qué.......?  
  
Jaken ya se imaginaba, seguía la rutina del por que.  
  
Jaken: Por que el señor es un yokai y tú no.  
  
Rin: Como sabias que iba a preguntar eso.  
  
Jaken: Presentimiento, luego te responderé lo que tú quieras ahora repasa el poema.  
  
Jaken pensaba que si hacia que Rin fuera obediente Sesshomaru-sama se lo agradecería, pero solo en la cabeza de Jaken esta el por que.  
  
Rin: Si lo se Jaken-sama, el poema iba:  
  
El tiempote de vida es muy corto Espero lo pase infeliz, Mientras que vivo en la etornisad mire al horizontal Recurdando ayer.  
  
Jaken: ***enojado***Que no puedes hacer nada bien, así va:  
  
El tiempo que la vida te da a veces es corto Espero lo pase feliz Mientras vive en la eternidad mire el horizonte Recordando las enseñanzas del ayer.  
  
Repítelo en tu mente, entendiste.  
  
Pasaron los 2 días y Sesshomaru, no regresaba, Jaken y Rin se encontraban en el campamento que habían hecho, mientras esperaban a Sesshomaru, el salía a cazar de vez en cuando dejándolos solos, el siempre revisaba si no había youkais cercas, para poder salir sin preocupación.  
  
Jaken: Rin, no te vallas de aquí, voy por la cena**Veo que Sesshomaru- sama no llega y yo que me preocupe por que Rin aprendiera ese poema que no se ha aprendido, bien, Rin no baka**.  
  
Rin: Aquí me quedare.  
  
Se va el sapito de ojos amarillos y deja a Rin solita.  
  
Rin: **Jaken piensa que Rin-chan no se aprende el poema pero ya me lo se y me estoy aprendiendo el poema para Sesshomaru y le agregue algo que mi mama me cantaba en las noches**risitas de la niña. 


	4. Capitulo 3:Detente Shorojo

No saben lo que la trama me regfalara para ustedes ************************************************************************ ******* Mientras tanto Jaken se encontraba persiguiendo un conejito, no era blanco.  
  
Jaken: Ven conejito, para que vengas a cenar con la mocosa y conmigo.  
  
Justo en el instante en que Jaken lo iba a atrapar, llega Sesshomaru.  
  
Jaken: Quien fue el.........Sesshomaru-sa,  
  
Lo toma del cuello y le dice.  
  
Sesshomaru: Te dije que no te alejaras del campamento ¿Dónde esta Rin?  
  
Jaken: E´n el c´a´m´pamento.***Preocupado***Algo pasa.  
  
Sesshomaru: No te importa**Un error**.  
  
Jaken: Dígame amito.  
  
Sesshomaru: Deacuerdo, **pero no lo hice a propósito**.  
  
******FLASH BACK***** Mientras me encontraba casando hace unos días, un joven me ataco, diciendo:  
  
¿¿¿¿¿¿¿:Te venceré ,así podré ser el mejor y ganar respeto.  
  
Sesshomaru: Estupido***Usando su látigo,***.  
  
¿¿¿¿¿¿¿:Morirás, yokai, por estar en mi camino.  
  
Sesshomaru: No tu lo harás, además eres muy lento***Con su látigo lo detiene y le mata*** Basura.  
  
Deja el cuerpo alli y se va caminado. *******************  
  
Sesshomaru: Pero este joven yokai, me ataco, lo único que hice fue defenderme y ese Estupido creyó vencerme, a mi Sesshomaru el Señor de las Tierras Occidentales.  
  
Jaken: Sesshomaru-sama y eso que tiene que ver.  
  
Sesshomaru: Tiempo después, llego otra persona que no me esperaba.  
  
*********FLASH BACK********* Sesshomaru se encontraba caminando en un claro, no muy lejos del campamento. De repente llega un gran yokai ,de tez blanca ojos color café, con una gran presencia tenia como 40 años.  
  
¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿: Tú eres Sesshomaru Señor de las Tierras Occidentales.  
  
Sesshomaru: si, yo soy el, que sucede Shorojo Señor de las Tierras del Norte, que hace por aquí.  
  
Este era un youkai, pero su bestia era como la de un oso recuerden que algunos youkais tenían la capacidad de usar una figura humanoide, como Sesshomaru (no panda por que esos no asustan, solo miren los de chapultepec).  
  
Shorojo: Dime ***enojado***Hace unos días, peleaste con un joven youkai , blanco de pelo negro con una cicatriz en forma de 3, en la mejilla derecha.  
  
Sesshomaru: Si lo perseguías, ya lo mate, fue muy fácil.  
  
Shorojo: Como lo imagine los rastros del arma que lo mato***enojado***eran de tu látigo de luz.  
  
Sesshomaru:***con su expresión de cero amigos***si......  
  
Shorojo:***sarcástico***Pues ese joven era mi hijo y tu lo asesinaste.  
  
Sesshomaru:***sorprendido, pero no mucho, eso no le queda a este personaje***Que....  
  
Shorojo: El salio, para tener mi respeto, pero**encontró la muerte en manos de este youkai**, tu lo pagaras con lo mas querido, así como yo perdí algo importante tu también lo harás.  
  
Sesshomaru: Eso crees tu no podrás vencerme.  
  
Shorojo: Tu padre y yo fuimos grandes amigos, pero esto no te lo perdonare, además de mi fuerza no te contó de mis otras habilidades, verdad.  
  
Sesshomaru: Tu no me asustas Shorojo, tus habilidades no son grandes a comparación de las mías (Sesshomaru es el mejor no).  
  
Shorojo:***Serio***Además de mi fuerza, tengo habilidades muy raras, como leer los sentimientos.  
  
De repente los ojos de Shorojo, brillan en un color dorado y llegan a la cabeza de Sesshomaru.  
  
Shorojo:**Tu mente no es complicada, solo buscas las batallas, tu territorio, éste joven quien es, ah tu hermano, pero solo lo quieres matar y quitarle esa espada, eso no me sirve, pero quien es esta niña, OH, ya veo**.  
  
Sesshomaru: ***Enojado***Que fue lo que hiciste.  
  
Shorojo: Yo no tuve tiempo de despedirme de mi hijo, Kirojo, tienes tiempo aun tu de despedirte de ...... Rin.  
  
Sesshomaru: ¡Que!,como...***El yokai salio volando rápido***que piensa hacer, solo dejare a Rin en un lugar seguro y después peleare con este yokai, pero no se si lo pueda vencer.  
  
Shorojo:***Gritando***No trates de huir leí tu mente y ya se donde la vas a esconder y no funcionara con migo, ya se fue. Lastima pobre niña, pero mi hijo también era inocente, solo tengo que preparar todo, para que no sea revivida con la Tenseiga.  
  
En mi opinión personal, como le hará este tipo, Sesshomaru, no es fácil de vencer.  
  
***********Fin de flash********* Sesshomaru: Eso fue lo que paso hay que llevar a Rin al pozo que queda cerca del castillo, allí la magia no tiene efecto.  
  
Jaken: Pero esta a dos días de distancia.  
  
Sesshomaru: No importa**No se me siento ,preocupado, no se por que , Rin, solo es una mortal mas, pero de todas formas hay que evitarlo**.  
  
En ese momento el recordó la sonrisa que ella le regalo la vez que el estaba casi moribundo, ella estaría siempre con el y el ,pues también, la verdad es que sesshomarito no quería admitir que la niña significaba mucho para el.  
  
Mientras tanto en el campamento: Rin: Espero Jaken llegue pronto***Sonido del estomago***Tengo hambre. ¿Por que no llegara Sesshomaru-sama?  
  
Llega Shorojo, y ve a Rin. Shorojo: **La telé transportación es rápida** ***Mira a Rin***Hola pequeña, tu eres Rin, verdad.  
  
Rin: ***Sorprendida***Me conoces.  
  
Shorojo: Yo soy Shorojo, bueno esto es una sorpresa, soy amigo de Sesshomaru, pero por su cumpleaños, me esconderé para darle una gran sorpresa, tú me vas a ayudar.  
  
Rin: ***Feliz***Si, eso le gustara a Sesshomaru-sama.  
  
Shorojo: Si, claro, pero no digas nada este es mi regalo y el de mi hijo.  
  
Rin: Tu hijo es amigo de Sesshomaru-sama.  
  
Shorojo: Si muy amigos, pero el no pudo venir, pero espero no digas nada. **Lo siento pero esto es para que el alma de mi hijo descanse en paz**  
  
Rin: ***Feliz***si, Shorojo-sama.  
  
Shorojo: Aunque se vallan de aquí los seguiré, pero no digas nada.  
  
Rin: ¿Por qué nos iríamos?  
  
Shorojo: Por que Sesshomaru no quiere celebrar aquí.  
  
Rin: y ¿Por qué el no quiere celebrar aquí?  
  
Shorojo como fue padre sabia que iba a preguntar mucho, así que aclaro todo para que su plan saliera bien.  
  
Shorojo: El es un youkai muy vanidoso quiere celebrar a lo grande, es vanidoso por que es el Señor de las Tierras Occidentales, tu lo debes de obedecer, es Señor de las Tierras Occidentales por que su padre le dijo que lo era y así fue de padre en padre desde que llego el primer padre ya antes no había nadie, ellos fueron los primeros.  
  
Rin se quedo con la boca abierta este hombre contesto todas las preguntas que quería hacerle, este si que tubo problemas con su hijo, no, bueno el se fue y ella se despidió, prometiendo no decir nada.  
  
Entonces Sesshomaru llego al campamento, miro a Rin y se tranquilizó un poco al verla ,la miro y le dijo.  
  
Sesshomaru: Nos vamos Rin***La tomo entre su único brazo y otro que ya se había robado, ya saben que el le quita las manos a algunos demonios***.  
  
Rin: Esta bien.  
  
Jaken: ***Sorprendido*** Que no vas a preguntar por que.  
  
Rin: Que es que no debo de obedecer a Sesshomaru-sama.  
  
Jaken: ***Enojado*** Ahora es que aprendes ,baka.  
  
Jaken tomo todas las cosas y se fueron en dirección a aquel lugar donde estaría segura Rin, iban volando y Shorojo los iba siguiendo corriendo por tierra para no ser detectado, eso demuestra que este yokai si es fuerte.  
  
Shorojo: Muy bien esta haciendo lo que suponía, espero no se de cuenta del error que esta cometiendo, tonto Sesshomaru.  
  
En el aire ,Rin ya se encontraba montada en el Ah uh , ese yokai raro que tiene Sesshomaru, mientras que Rin se preguntaba.  
  
Rin:**Hoy es el cumple años de Sesshomaru, por que no esta feliz, qué tal si le digo, eso lo pondrá feliz, además tengo sueño y hambre, donde estará el amigo de Sesshomaru-sama**Sesshomaru –sama, Rin-chan tiene sueño y hambre, no podemos descansar.  
  
Jaken: Niña no baka, no ves que Sesshomaru-sama, solo te esta tratando de....  
  
Sesshomaru:***Interrumpiendo*** De probar cuanto podías estar despierta, pero ya vamos, a bajar. Este Sesshomaru así lo ha decidido.**No veo que Shorojo nos siga así que ,si podremos descansar, para llegar mañana al pozo**.  
  
Bajan, y Rin se baja de ah uh, mientras eso Jaken busca leña y algo de cenar, Rin ve a Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru se preocupa por que la ve tan calladita, no le preocupa que formule una pregunta ,sino que algo le fuese a pasar(Que lindo, no).  
  
Sesshomaru: Rin quiero que ...te duermas después de comer ,por que mañana muy temprano tenemos que salir, no me preguntes por que, por que la respuesta es por que yo quiero.  
  
Rin: Hai, Sesshomaru-sama***Feliz***Oiga y como se siente tener 100 años.  
  
Sesshomaru: Jaken te lo dijo, verdad.  
  
Rin: Hai.  
  
Sesshomaru: no se siente nada, Rin, no quiero mas preguntas.  
  
Rin: Hai, solo quisiera***Ve a Sesshomaru, un poco triste***Le puedo dar un abrazo.  
  
Sesshomaru:**Que ella quiere que, si eso hace que se calle**Si, Rin, puedes hacerlo.  
  
Rin:***Corriendo abraza a Sesshomaru***Felicidades Sesshomaru y espero que cumpla otros 100 mas y cuando cumpla yo 100 años me dará un abrazo también.  
  
Ella se va y busca Jaken.  
  
Sesshomaru:**No le diré que ella no vivirá 100 años, eso no lo había pensado nunca, lo que si este Sesshomaru sabe es que no morirá ahora**.  
  
Todos cenan y luego cada uno se acuesta en un futon, no me pregunten de donde lo sacaron ellos son youkais saben hacer eso.  
  
Shorojo: Un dia más ,solo un dia más esperare a que salgan, para poder seguirles y vengar a mi hijo.  
  
En la mañana.  
  
Sesshomaru despierta a Jaken de una patada.  
  
Sesshomaru: Despierta a Rin, pero no la golpes, que tenemos que seguir nuestro camino hacia el pozo, voy a revisar si no hay youkais y le das esto para que se cambie.  
  
Jaken: Si Sesshomaru-sama.***Mira a Rin y luego la despierta, enojado por el nuevo presente de la niña***Rin despierta ahora, o si no.  
  
Rin: Si Jaken***Somnolienta***Ya desperté ,esto es mi nuevo kimono.  
  
Jaken: si, rápido que tenemos que irnos, ya.  
  
La pequeña se cambia de kimono ,llega Sesshomaru.  
  
Sesshomaru: Vamonos, ya***Sube a Rin al yokai que vuela y le dice*** Este es tu nuevo kimono cuídalo bien.  
  
Jaken: Oíste a Sesshomaru-sama.  
  
Rin: Hai.  
  
Después partieron, tratando de escapar de un yokai que lo seguía. ************************************************************************ ************************************************************************ ******************** Regresando con todo nuestro elenco que se encontraba todavía bajo el escudo.  
  
Kagome: Ese nombre que no era el de la niña que revivió Sesshomaru.  
  
Inuyasha: Mira el escudo va desapareciendo.  
  
Mioga: Si Inuyasha-sama.  
  
Sango: Si que ya desaparezca, para salir a ver a Lilith .  
  
Shippo: **Pronto**.  
  
Naraku: Recuerden que nuestra batalla no ha terminado ese yokai solo interrumpió y Lilith solo nos cuido.  
  
Ahora Sesshomaru miro de nuevo a Lilith en el piso y recordó más sobre Rin.  
  
Sesshomaru:**Ella se ve como cuando Rin........**  
  
*********FLASH BACK*********** Sesshomaru iba volando, ya era de noche y casi llegaban al destino que se había propuesto, ese pozo, pero no se había percatado de la presencia de Shorojo que los seguía desde hace mucho.  
  
Jaken: Ya casi llegamos, en este lugar no se puede usar magia.  
  
Rin: ***Gritando***Sesshomaru-sama falta mucho.  
  
Sesshomaru: No, ya llegamos, aquí es.  
  
Bajaron al piso, la niña bajo apresuradamente del yokai.  
  
Rin: ¿donde estamos?.  
  
Sesshomaru: En el pozo del desencanto, te vas a quedar aquí mientras busco a Shorojo.  
  
Rin: ¿Pero si Shorojo-sama esta por aquí?.  
  
Sesshomaru: ***Sorprendido*** ¿Qué dices ,acaso lo has visto?. 


	5. Capitulo 4:Vamos a rescatar tu alma

Jaken: ***Enojado*** Responde, niña.  
  
Rin: Ese señor dijo que era amigo se Sesshomaru-sama, además también dijo que el estaba aquí por su cumpleaños, me pidió que fuera un secreto.  
  
Sesshomaru: ¿Qué has hecho Rin?,***Enojado***Sabes donde esta.  
  
De los matorrales sale Shorojo.  
  
Shorojo:***Riendo*** No hay necesidad , aquí estoy, justo a tiempo para cobrar la deuda que tienes conmigo.  
  
Sesshomaru: No tengo ninguna deuda**Lo bueno es que aquí no puede usar su magia, somos iguales ahora***.  
  
Shorojo: Es hora de la venganza***Mira a Rin*** Verdad Rin-san.  
  
Empieza una dura batalla entre los dos youkai, Sesshomaru usa sus fuerza, pero el esta en desventaja, por que el tiene solo una mano y otra que no es suya y Shorojo tiene sus dos manos.  
  
Sesshomaru: Ya veras ***intenta utilizar su espada(Buscar nombre de la espada),pero esta no funciona***,que sucede ,es cierto aquí no se puede usar la magia.  
  
Shorojo: Caíste en mi trampa.  
  
Sesshomaru siguió peleando con Shorojo, en el cielo ellos peleaban a espadados, ambos eran fuertes entonces Shorojo bajo al piso y tomo una roca con la que golpeo a Sesshomaru, este la evito ,pero desde luego ese no era el plan de Shorojo, era que el se moviera.  
  
Sesshomaru: Eso es todo lo que tienes para vencerme.***Se movió hacia atrás***  
  
Shorojo: Caíste en mi trampa***El se encontraba detrás de Sesshomaru***Patada especial.  
  
Rin:***Gritando***!Sesshomaru-sama!.  
  
Golpeo a Sesshomaru, ya se que le doy poco crédito a sesshomarito , pero digamos que sus armas, su látigo eran mágicos allí no los podía usar, el pobre quedo inconsciente.  
  
Jaken al ver esto se puso enfrente de Rin, tratando de protegerla.  
  
Jaken: aquí no pasas**No permitiré que le hagas nada a Rin-chan**  
  
Shorojo: Me estorbas***Tiro al sapo, dejándolo noqueado***.  
  
Rin:***Con los ojos llorosos*** ¿Por que haces esto a Rin-chan?.  
  
Shorojo: ***Triste***Lo siento pequeña, tu no tienes la culpa a si como Kirojo no la tenia, pero no te preocupes estarás en un lugar mejor, Creeme.  
  
Rin: ¿Qué me vas a hacer?,matarme, pero Sesshomaru-sama me revivirá con la Tenseiga.  
  
Shorojo: No sabes donde estas, verdad, en este lugar la magia no sirve por lo tanto Sesshomaru no te puede revivir, por que la Tenseiga es mágica.  
  
Rin: ***Sorprendida*** ¡Que!.  
  
Sesshomaru y Jaken todavía inconscientes, Shorojo saca una daga con un extraño símbolo, muy parecido a un pentagrama y dice.  
  
Shorojo: Esto le pertenecía a una amiga mía que era Miko, me dijo algo curioso, esta daga tiene un leyenda, como tu no eres culpable te voy a salvar de cierta forma con ella.  
  
Jaken todavía inconsciente pero Sesshomaru medio esta despertando sin percibir el peligro en el que Rin se encuentra.  
  
Rin:¡Que trata de decir!.  
  
Shorojo: Esta daga es el alma de mi amiga y si tú mueres con ella, bueno eso llevara tu alma a otro lugar muy lejano ,que no es esta dimensión junto con la de mi amiga.  
  
Rin: No entiendo.  
  
Shorojo: Cuando crezcas de nuevo lo entenderás.***De repente toma a Rin de su kimono nuevo que era de color guinda y le clava la daga, gritando de dolor***  
  
Rin: Sesshomaru-sama, ah me duele.  
  
Sesshomaru despierta ante el grito de Rin.  
  
Sesshomaru:***Gritando***RIIIIIIIINNNNNN.  
  
Corre donde Shorojo y Rin se encuentran, Shorojo deja caer el cuerpo de Rin, casi moribundo.  
  
Shorojo: Adiós pequeña niña, adiós Sesshomaru nuestra deuda esta saldada y eso que no fui más lejos, por que de ella no me vengue. Este yokai se va, volando con una lagrima en el ojo, le dolería la muerte de Rin, a quien no Sesshomaru toma en sus manos a Rin y le saca la daga del vientre.  
  
Sesshomaru: Vas a estar bien, Rin , vas a estar bien**Por dios sangra mucho**  
  
Jaken despierta y corre hacia donde se encuentra Rin.  
  
Jaken: Rin, Rin por dios ,Sesshomaru-sama use la Tenseiga.  
  
Rin:***Interrumpiendo***Jaken-chan Shirojo-sama dijo que la Tenseiga no serviría, por que es mágica.  
  
Jaken: No Rin, tu no puedes morir.***Llorando y yo junto con el,bububu***.  
  
Rin: Jaken-chan yo no temo a la muerte, Sesshomaru-sama tampoco ***Tosiendo sangre***  
  
Ante esto Sesshomaru solo la miraba, tan triste que hasta me daría miedo verlo.  
  
Sesshomaru:***Como triste y desesperado con un miligramo de agua en el ojo, eso es mucho para sess*** No te preocupes, la Tenseiga te curara.  
  
Rin: Sesshomaru-sama.  
  
Sesshomaru: Hai, Rin-chan.(Le dijo Rin-chan).  
  
Rin: Jaken me enseño un poema para su cumpleaños y ahora es el momento para decirle por que no me va regañar  
  
El tiempo que la vida te da a veces es corto Espero lo pase feliz Mientras vive en la eternidad mire el horizonte Recordando las enseñanzas del ayer.  
  
Mire la luna, por que yo la mirare con usted Deje que la brisa pase , el viento sople y que el mar sea fuerte Un dia es una eternidad si no sabe vivirlo Por que poder ver el sol una vez mas es vivir.  
  
Jaken: ***triste***La ultima parte ,no te la enseñe yo.  
  
Sesshomaru: Gra-gracias, Rin-chan.  
  
Rin: mi mama me lo dijo un dia antes de morir, ¿Por qué, no lo se?***sonrió como aquella primera vez y cerro los ojos que tenían una lagrima muriendo, llevándose como ultima imagen al demonio que siempre la protegía*** . La niña quedo como dormida en los brazos de Sesshomaru, el demonio quedo con la mirada perdida hacia la niña. Jaken: ¡Rin!.  
  
Sesshomaru: Rin**Rin, despierta**.  
  
Jaken:***Llorando***Use la Tenseiga, onegai.  
  
Sesshomaru lo intento, dejo a Rin en el piso e hizo exactamente lo que había hecho antes para revivir a Rin, pero no pudo, no pudo.  
  
Jaken:***Nervioso***Y si la llevamos a otro lugar talvez el efecto pase y revivamos a Rin.  
  
Sesshomaru:***Tomo a Rin en brazos y la saco ,espero unos 200 metros y lo intento de nuevo*** **Revive, onegai, onegai**No, la he perdido.  
  
Sesshomaru lo intento varias veces pero no pudo, ya estaba cansado y el cuerpo de Rin no mostraba señales de vida.  
  
Jaken: Por dios***Llorando***,Rin ha muerto.  
  
Después de eso, la llevaron al castillo de Sesshomaru un lugar donde Rin jamás había estado por ser humana, allí fue velada y enterrada. Sesshomaru no quiso ir ni al funeral ni al entierro, estaba muy triste, pero el no podía mostrar debilidad ante los demás.  
  
Jaken: Pobre amo, pobre Rin, ***llorando frente a una pequeña tumba con el nombre de la niña***.  
  
Kagome Recordó el dia en el que se entero de la muerte de Rin: *************FLASH BACK*******************  
  
Kagome se encontraba con Inuyasha y los demás buscando fragmentos de la Shikon no tama mientras iban caminado al margen de un río se encontraron a Kouga, este saludo a Kagome, ya sabemos como lo hace y como incomoda a Inuyasha.  
  
Kouga: Mi querida Kagome, estas mas bella cada dia, bueno y ese todavía esta contigo ***Mirando a Inuyasha***, ¿Por qué no vienes conmigo eres mi mujer y deja a este inu?  
  
Inuyasha: ***Enojado*** Ya cállate.  
  
Kouga: ***Con curiosidad***Y han visto a Sesshomaru  
  
Kagome: ¿Por qué?.  
  
Kouga: ¿Qué no lo saben?  
  
Sango: Saber que....  
  
Kouga: Pues que la niña que siempre acompañaba a Sesshomaru, fue asesinada y que no la pudo revivir.  
  
Inuyasha:¿Qué? Que este no la protegió.  
  
Mioga: Claro, el no están fuerte como Inuyasha-sama.  
  
Miroku: ¿Qué no fue lo suficientemente fuerte?.  
  
Shippo: La niña sufrió un accidente o que sucedió.  
  
Sango: Pobrecita ¿Cómo paso?.  
  
Kagome: ¿Dinos , onegai, como sucedió esto?.  
  
Kouga: ***Muy serio*** Pues de lo que me entere, fue que el muy idiota mato al hijo de un youkai poderoso, este se decidió vengar llevo a Sesshomaru a un lugar donde el sabia que no podía usar la Tenseiga y allí los embosco y mato a la niña. Que listo.  
  
Mientas todos estaban frente al río.  
  
Kagome: Pobre niña y Sesshomaru que hizo.  
  
Kouga: Nada.  
  
Inuyasha: Sesshomaru no fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para protegerla.  
  
Narradora: Y sigue la mata dando, no es superman.  
  
Mioga: Así es , no es tan fuerte como usted.  
  
Sango: Pero por que vengarse con la niña.  
  
Miroku: Eso era lo que mas le dolería a Sesshomaru.  
  
Kagome: Espero la niña no haya sufrido mucho.  
  
Eso lo decía mirando el cielo, pensando en el destino de la pobre niña que jamás entendió la causa de su muerte.  
  
Kagome recordó la desgracia de Rin, pero lo extraño era como Lilith lo sabia, ella ya trabajaría para ese tiempo para Naraku.  
  
Naraku: ***Muy serio***Recuerda Inuyasha que tenemos una pelea pendiente, después enterraremos a Lilith-san.  
  
Kohaku: ***Triste*** Pero, Naraku-sama, esta bien seguiremos sus ordenes.  
  
Sango: ***Triste***No tienes que obedecerle.  
  
Kohaku: Y tu quien eres, no me conoces.  
  
Sesshomaru ante estas palabras reacciono, recordando.  
  
Un Sesshomaru, se encontraba caminado en la noche cuidando sus tierras, junto con Jaken. Entonces el se encontraba pensando en todo lo pasado.  
  
Sesshomaru: **Hoy es mi cumpleaños, y también es el primer aniversario de la muerte de Rin, ella era inocente, no tenia que pagar por mis errores**  
  
Jaken: Señor oyó ese ruido en aquel lugar.  
  
Sesshomaru: Si Jaken.  
  
Entonces Sesshomaru se acerco a una serie de arbustos y saco un yokai gato, y le tomo del cuello.  
  
Sesshomaru: Te encuentras en mi territorio y por eso morirás.  
  
Le tomo del cuello con su única mano, esté era una especie de yokai gato, estilo como una mezcla de evee(Pokemón y kirara),pero de color gris claro.  
  
Neko: Mi nombre es Neko, usted es el Señor de las Tierras Occidentales no me mate, le puedo ser útil.  
  
Jaken: como le puedes ser útil a mi amo, Estupido Neko.  
  
Neko: Yo soy sirviente de Shorojo de las tierras del Norte, también tengo algunos poderes mágicos.  
  
Jaken: El asesino de Rin.  
  
Neko: El me platico lo ocurrido, se que ustedes trataron de revivir a la niña con la Tenseiga, pero no pudieron, el usa un estilo de magia que no conozco que envía las almas al otro mundo directamente.  
  
Sesshomaru:** Esa fue la razón***.  
  
Jaken: Eso es lo que tenias que decir, por que no nos sirve de nada.  
  
Neko: Pero puedo ayudar a encontrar su alma de nuevo.  
  
Jaken: Que estas diciendo.  
  
Neko: Todavía conservan la daga con la que la mato.  
  
Jaken: no.  
  
Sesshomaru: Si todavía la conservo.  
  
Jaken y la narradora nos hemos quedado impresionados, como es que la guardo que no me di cuenta.  
  
Neko: Bueno entonces con esa daga en el aniversario de la muerte de la niña, le tiene que poner en su filo un poco de su sangre ,Sesshomaru, para que usted si la pueda ver, diga las siguientes palabras. "hitosho amereku minogue" terminando con el nombre de la niña.  
  
Jaken: Y luego que pasara.  
  
Neko: El arma te guiara a donde quiera que la niña este.  
  
Avienta al gato al piso y de inmediato se para.  
  
Sesshomaru: Vete antes de que cambie de opinión.  
  
Neko: Arigato, Sesshomaru, no lo olvidare.  
  
El gato salio corriendo, muy rápido, mientras eso pasaba Sesshomaru y Jaken se quedaron pensando en lo que el gato les había dicho.  
  
Jaken: Que piensa hacer señor.  
  
Sesshomaru: Eso no te importa.**La verdad no se que es lo que voy a hacer**.  
  
Jaken y Sesshomaru se fueron de allí, los dos muy pensativos respecto a lo que paso. Mientras eso ocurría Neko iba corriendo, pero se encontró con Shorojo pereciendo que el vigilaba a Sesshomaru, le pego y con una pierna le aplastaba el estomago de Neko.  
  
Shorojo: Me traicionaste, ***Muy enojado***,solo por vivir, yo soy tu señor.  
  
Neko: ***Suplicante*** No me mate, onegai.  
  
Shorojo: Este tu castigo, te lo mereces por metiche.  
  
Neko: pero señor.  
  
Shorojo: Ahora voy a tener que matar de nuevo a esa niña, para que Sesshomaru sufra mucho**Perdiendo a un gran aliado**. Pero por mientras, garras de acero.  
  
Con ese ataque golpea al gato y lo mata.  
  
Shorojo se va volando, a donde no lo se, creo que va a su castillo para llevar a cabo sus planes. Mientras tanto Jaken y Sesshomaru, se encontraban en un claro que quedaba a un lado de un rió.  
  
De repente aparece una luz azul en la que dentro envuelto se encuentra Neko.  
  
Jaken: Neko, que haces aquí,¿Qué te sucedió?.  
  
Neko: Mi señor me ha matado, pero no tengo tiempo mi alma se va, vine a prevenirlos, mí señor descubrió lo que les dije y me ataco.  
  
Sesshomaru: Que es lo que va a hacer.  
  
Neko: El va a buscar el alma de su amiga y la destruirá. No se como mi señor me pudo hacer esto , pero con esto destruí sus planes. Vénzanlo. Onegai. Adiós.  
  
La luz azul va desapareciendo tenuemente.  
  
Neko: O n e g a i  
  
Entonces termina por desaparecer el gato. Jaken: Que vamos a hacer, amito.  
  
Sesshomaru: Vamos a salvar el alma de Rin. 


	6. Capitulo 5: ¿En donde estoy?

Hola Estoy feliz por que alfin hay un review, por lo que me voy a subir unos cuantos capitulos mas, hasta que tengo otro review subire mas, ya que tengo parte de la historia en mi memoria.  
  
Gracias miko midoriko por leerla.  
  
Sesshoumaru y jaken avanzaban a gran velocidad, entonses jaken hablo.  
  
Jaken: A donde vamos entonces.  
  
Sesshomaru: Al castillo por la daga, pero tú te vas a quedar allí esperando mi regreso.  
  
Jaken: ¿Por qué señor?.  
  
Sesshomaru: Por que yo quiero, además soy más rápido yo solo.  
  
Mientras tanto en otro lugar, otro demonio estaba planeando lo que haría.  
  
Shorojo: Lo bueno es que no le dije todo a Neko, si no mi plan se perdería. Ahora aquí en el castillo necesito unas cosas para ir en busca de la niña, espero no tener problemas.  
  
En otro castillo, alguien buscaba algo en unos cajones de una fina habitación donde todo era de tonos claro oscuros una vela alumbraba frente a un demonio. Sesshomaru: La encontré, ¡Jaken!.  
  
Jaken: Si amito.  
  
Sesshomaru: Voy a ir a ese lugar, prepara una habitación extra.  
  
Jaken: Si señorRin volverá después de tanto tiempo  
  
Sesshomaru sale rápido del castillo, y las afueras del castillo, Sesshomaru hace lo que Neko le dijo con la daga ,este se provoca una herida y coloca sangre en el filo de la misma.  
  
Sesshomaru: "hitosho amereku minogue Finalizando con el nombreRIN"  
  
En otra parte Shorojo hace lo mismo, pero con otros objetos, ya que este carecía de la daga uso otras cosas como un trozo de tela del kimono de Rin(Cuando lo tomo), que tenia por si acaso.  
  
Shorojo: : "hitosho amereku minogue RIN"  
  
Frente a Sesshomaru y Shorojo respectivamente se abre un portal.  
  
Sesshomaru: allí voy ,Rin, tengo que atravesar este portal.  
  
Shorojo en otro lugar, también lo atraviesa.  
  
Al cruzar el portal Sesshomaru se encuentra en un claro a lo lejos se ve una ciudad, pero no una del Japón del sengoku, sino una ciudad mas moderna de nuestros tiempos.  
  
Sesshomaru: ¿Dónde es que estoy?, esto es totalmente diferente de lo que pensaba que era el infierno o es que estoy en otra ciudad.  
  
Sesshomaru salio del claro, pero en verdad era un parque, el iba corriendo y de repente miro a un humano en un aparato extraño, idéntico al que tenia la humana que estaba con su hanyou medio hermano(una bicicleta). Después salto y andaba por las azoteas de los edificios, mirando hacia abajo una serie de monstruos y cosas extrañas que traen los humanos y de kimonos extraños que traen las mujeres.  
  
Sesshomaru: ¿No entiendo donde estoy, pero Rin estará aquí?.  
  
De repente sintió algo caliente en su cintura, era la daga que estaba reaccionando.  
  
En otro lugar una joven como de 18 años, pelo café un poco mas largo después del cuello, esbelta, iba caminando. ¿¿¿¿¿¿¿: Bueno , ahora que salí de la escuela, a mi casa , debo estudiar para mis exámenes finales.  
  
La muchacha llega a una parada de camión que esta en un esquina, esta joven no se esperaba lo que le iba a pasar, mientras tanto Sesshomaru seguía las señales de la daga, que eran cada vez más fuertes, eso significaba que Rin estaba cerca.  
  
Sesshomaru: Esa daga apunta en aquella dirección.  
  
Llego cerca de un jardín de niños y se dijo.  
  
Sesshomaru: Por aquí debe estar Rin.  
  
Buscando entre los niños este apuntaba la daga, pero no había señal de esta, entre estos niños Rin no se encontraba, entonces la daga cayo hacia otra dirección y reacciono.  
  
Mientras tanto Shorojo estaba en el mismo lugar donde Sesshomaru había sido dejado por la puerta dimensional, con el trozo de tela comenzó a buscar a Rin. Mientras tanto.  
  
Sesshomaru: Entonces, es por allá.  
  
Este taiyokai no conocía de la actualidad y corría por las calles con mucha libertad ante el asombro de mucha gente, cuando de repente llego a una esquina e iba cruzar, pero el semáforo se puso en verde y de repente una mano le detiene, era la joven que estaba en la parada.  
  
¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿:Gritando¡Cuidado!, te van a atropellar.  
  
Sesshomaru: Estupida, por que me detienes quieres eres tu.  
  
¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿:Perdón, solo te salve de que te atropellara un carro.  
  
Sesshomaru: Con que así se llaman eso youkais Pero yo corro como quiero.  
  
¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿:Si pero que la luz este en rojo recuerda, en verde avanzan en rojo se detienen.Este joven si que es tonto  
  
Sesshomaru:Así que en este mundo estos monstruos son detenidos por las luces de esa caja  
  
¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿:Oye ¡Vas a un teatro kabuki! O que.  
  
Sesshomaru: que dices que yo soy un kabuki, no yo soy Sesshomaru Señor de las Tierras Occidentales.  
  
¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿: OH ya veo actúas en una obra japonesa, que interesante ¿De que tiempo es?.  
  
Sesshomaru: ¿Tiempo?.  
  
¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿: Si, por ejemplo de la era Meiji, Sengoku ¿Cuál tiempo?.  
  
Sesshomaru: Entonces en que tiempo estoy y en donde Sengoku, hace cuantos años fue eso ¿No lo sabes?. Eso el lo dijo para saber en que tiempo se encontraban.  
  
¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿:¿ Y eso que tus estas en la obra? Como 400 o 500 años.  
  
Sesshomaru: ¡que! Tan en el futuro estoy.  
  
¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿:¿Futuro?,Bueno señor se... como sea, me voy.  
  
Sesshomaru: Tú te vas...en que.  
  
¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿: En autobús.  
  
Sesshomaru: En ese gusano de metal.  
  
¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿: Si, ya sabes que es un trasporte colectivo, bueno me encantaría seguir Hablando con usted pero debo irme, espero volver a verle cuando no lleve ese disfraz.  
  
Ella sube al camión despidiéndose de Sesshomaru.  
  
Sesshomaru: Disfraz, Estupida humana.  
  
Por la plática Sesshomaru había olvidado que la daga casi lo quemaba, la saco y la observo.  
  
Sesshomaru: La daga esta totalmente roja, esa muchacha debe de ser.... Ah no, ahora debo seguirla hasta que se baje del gusano de metal.  
  
Mientras tanto en el autobús. ¿¿¿¿¿¿¿: ¿Curioso hombre?, me recuerda a alguien pero a quien, no lo se.  
  
Sesshomaru seguía ese camión rápidamente, pero ya tenia mucho tiempo siguiéndolo, talvez estaba equivocado o ella ya no estaba en el gusano, entonces del camión bajo la joven.  
  
Sesshomaru: ¡Es ella!.  
  
La siguió unas calles, cuando de repente llego Shorojo, frente a la joven, por el aspecto del mismo la joven se asusto.  
  
¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿: ¿Quién eres?.  
  
Shorojo: Soy el Señor de las Tierras del Norte Shorojo, pero veo que no me recuerdas y que reviviste obtubiendo un nuevo cuerpo, entonces olvidaste todo.  
  
¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿: ¿Qué trata de decir?, también es kabuki.  
  
Shorojo: ¡Que!,Lo siento, pero tienes que morir.  
  
El yokai, trata de darle con su puño pero el látigo de luz detiene a Shorojo.  
  
Shorojo: ¿Qué es lo sucede?.  
  
Llega Sesshomaru.  
  
Sesshomaru: Escuche todo Shorojo, ¿entonces esta es la reencarnación de Rin?. voltea a ver a la joven y diceRin te encuentras bien.  
  
¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿: Rin, mi nombre es Lilith.  
  
Shorojo: Así que ahora te llamas así.  
  
Sesshomaru: Rin, Lilith como te llames, vete de aquí ahora, luego hablaremos.  
  
Lilith: ah no, yo me voy , no me vuelven a ver.  
  
Shorojo: Eso no.Le da a la joven una patada, Sesshomaru trata de cubrirla, pero aun así ella recibe un fuerte golpe que la noquea, eso te merecías, ahora a ella también la matare.  
  
Sesshomaru: No lo voy a permitirSaca (buscar nombre de espada) y lo ataca  
  
Shorojo hace lo mismo sacando algo muy parecido a un sable y los dos comienzan a pelear. Sesshomaru le lanza un ataque con su espada, pero Shorojo lo bloquea.  
  
Sesshomaru: Llevo mucho tiempo esperando la venganza y me he preparado. Lanza su veneno, lastimando su mano izquierda muy fuerte.  
  
Shorojo: Has mejorado, pero aun así no me vencerás.  
  
Sesshomaru: Eso veremos.  
  
Con su velocidad que también ha mejorado muchísimo, lo ataca y con su espada lo hiere aun más en la espalda, lanzándolo al piso.  
  
Shorojo:Con la mano en el hombro Ahora me has vencido, pero la guerra no ha terminado.  
  
Shorojo se va corriendo y Sesshomaru se acerca a la joven en el piso.  
  
Sesshomaru: Pues si se parece a Rin e inclusive me pregunto mucho, pues me la llevare, aquí no esta segura.  
  
Narradora: OH si Sesshomaru, siendo bueno esto me huele a Neko encerrado.  
  
Sesshomaru toma en brazos a la joven y en la espalda lleva las cosas que ella traía consigo.  
  
Sesshomaru: En serio que trae un raro kimono, es como un pantalón de rara tela azul una camisa negra y una piel negra.  
  
Con la daga Sesshomaru abre otro portal y se encuentra en el sengoku pero lejos del castillo. 


	7. Capitulo 6:¿Quien es ella?

Entonses ya de vuelta en la epoca antigua.  
  
Sesshomaru: ¿De vuelta?, pero si que estamos lejos del castillo.  
  
El yokai se va volando, mientras observa a la joven, que todavía se encuentra inconsciente por el golpe que recibió de Shorojo.  
  
Sesshomaru: Así se hubiera visto Rin si no la hubiese matado Shorojo. Además es baja de estatura y si se parece su voz a la de ella. No creo que me recuerde, pero como le explicare todo.  
  
En ese instante la joven se empieza a mover un poco, comenzándose a quejar del golpe que el yokai le había dado, entonces la joven abrió los ojos.  
  
Lilith: que me paso, ahquejándoseMe duele el estomago.  
  
Sesshomaru: ¿No te muevas?,Shorojo te pego y quedaste inconsciente.  
  
Lilith: La joven se asusta al ver el rostro de SesshomaruAh,¿Quién eres tu?,¿Por qué me cargas?Voltea abajo Además bájame, que me asustan las alturas, un momento volamos, ah.  
  
Sesshomaru: No grites humana, soy Sesshomaru señor de las tierras occidentales y recuerda que Shorojo te pego en el estomago, además yo puedo volar.  
  
Lilith: ¡que dijiste que mas despacio! Bajame, OH si te recuerdo del teatro kabuki en la esquina de la parada de autobús, pero por que vuelas ,Bajame, Bajame, Bajame, Bajame.  
  
Sesshomaru: No te voy a bajar.  
  
Lilith: Bajame, bájame, bájame.  
  
Sesshomaru: Esta bien, de todas formas debes tomar agua, allá abajo en aquel río.  
  
Sesshomaru desciende lentamente, ah un lado del rió, baja a la joven con calma.  
  
Lilith: Que bueno que ya bajamos.Toma con las manos un poco de agua Sesshomaru ya bajamos y quiero respuestas a todas mis preguntas.  
  
Sesshomaru : Por tu naturaleza ya lo suponía.Como recordando a Rin  
  
Lilith: ¿Dónde estoy?, ¿Por qué me atacaron?,¿Por qué me cuida?, ¿por que se viste así? Y la más importante ¿Cómo es que puede volar?.  
  
Sesshomaru: Esas son muchas preguntas y no te responderé todas Rin.  
  
Lilith: EnojadaNo soy Rin, ni se quien es, además debe responderme.  
  
Sesshomaru: Solo te diré lo que quiero que sepas. Y quédate satisfecha con eso por que no doy segundas explicaciones.  
  
Lilith: Pues quiero que lo haga, a h o r a.  
  
Sesshomaru: Yo soy un yokai o demonio.  
  
Lilith: Demonio, OH dios.  
  
Sesshomaru: Mi padre era demonio y mi madre también, estamos en la época sengoku del Japón, Shorojo un enemigo mío te quiere matar por que eres, por que eres, alguien que se cruzo en su camino y como lo detesto, pues interferí en sus planes, no se por que te quiera matarasí como no, pero mientras nos enteramos serás mi protegida, además puedo volar por que es uno de mis poderes.  
  
La joven como insatisfecha por las respuestas, si le preguntaba mas talvez el le mentiría, las primeras impresiones eran menos confusas, pero aun quería saber algo. Lilith: ¿Por qué me llama Rin?.  
  
Sesshomaru: ah, es un termino que uso para las humanas.  
  
Lilith: OH, entonces debo significar algo, por que el me dijo que yo era la reencarnación de alguien, pero después de que este seguro que ya no me buscara me dejara ir.  
  
Sesshomaru: Depende.  
  
Lilith: ¿De que?  
  
Sesshomaru: Si el me mata tu también morirás.  
  
Lilith: Pues es un riesgo que debo tomar, pero esta seguro de que esto no es un juego y que no estoy soñando.  
  
Sesshomaru: Te lo demostrare con su látigo se luz tumba un árbol y al árbol le lanza un poco de su veneno derritiéndolo Convencida.  
  
Lilith: Sarcásticaokay a donde vamos Sesshomaru.  
  
Sesshomaru: A mi castillo, oye niña que no me tienes respeto por que me tuteas que no tienes educación.  
  
Lilith: ¿Por que lo dice?.  
  
Sesshomaru: No me hables de tu, dime Sesshomaru-sama, que no somos iguales.  
  
Lilith: OH, disculpe Sesshomaru-sama.  
  
Sesshomaru: Te disculpo, Lilith.  
  
Lilith: ¿Pregunta?ah pero el si me puede tutear.  
  
Sesshomaru: Ya vamos a empezar de nuevoSi Lilith.  
  
Lilith: ¿Qué significa el sama?.  
  
Sesshomaru: ¿Qué no lo sabes?.  
  
Lilith: Con curiosidad Como cree que lo voy a saber¡No!.  
  
Sesshomaru: Como cree, le tengo que contestar Significa algo como señor,¿ como es que no lo sabes?.  
  
Lilith: Yo no soy de Japón yo soy de otro continente, no conozco sus costumbres.  
  
Sesshomaru: ¿De donde eres?.  
  
Lilith: De un continente llamado América. Pero todavía no es descubierto esta en otra parte del mundo. A si que si cometo alguna tontería avíseme OK.  
  
Sesshomaru: Si a Rin le enseñe a hablar a esta le debo enseñar costumbres, ah Esta bien.  
  
De repente Lilith se hinco poniendo sus dos manos en su estomago, quejándose del dolor.  
  
Lilith: Mi estomago, me duele mucho, ese golpe que me dio fue fuerte.  
  
Sesshomaru: El golpe debió afectarle.  
  
Lilith cae al piso desmayada, pero Sesshomaru saca el colmillo sagrado.  
  
Sesshomaru: No lo había usado desde lo de Rin, Con miedo¿servirá? . Debo hacerlo, lo haré, yo no le temo a nada.  
  
Sesshomaru mueve a Lilith boca arriba y con el colmillo sagrado cura el estomago de Lilith.  
  
Sesshomaru: Tranquilo, recuperando su confianzaQuedo cansada, la llevare al castillo.  
  
Después en otro lugar un grupo de amigos se encuentra alrededor de una fogata.  
  
Inuyasha: Kagome, traes de esas sopas instantáneas.  
  
Miroku: Inuyasha solo piensas en comer.  
  
Sango: Riendo Shippo-chan no se queda atrás.Mientras acaricia a kirara.  
  
Shippo: Comiendo una de esas sopas Esta buena.  
  
Kagome: Revisando sus cosasSolo queda una.  
  
Inuyasha: Una nadamas, dámela.  
  
Kagome: Ah, no, Inuyasha, es mía , tu come otra cosa.  
  
Inuyasha: Como con cara de que me estoy muriendoOnegai, Kagome tengo hambre.  
  
Kagome: No, Inuyasha, la semana pasada me hiciste lo mismo, lo olvidaste, no te daré.  
  
Inuyasha: Eres muy mala, ya veras. Se acerca rápido .  
  
Kagome: Osuwari.  
  
Inuyasha choca con el piso, muy enojado.  
  
Shippo:Mientras come su sopa Lo mismo le dijiste a Sesshomaru, y no veo que le hagas nada, ¡hum que rica sopa!.  
  
Inuyasha: Enojado, levantándose Ese no sale desde que la niña murió.  
  
Sango: Es cierto no le hemos visto y eso que estamos cerca de sus tierras.  
  
Kagome: Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha: que quieres, Kagome.  
  
Kagome: Deberías hablar con el.  
  
Inuyasha: El no me oiría, además me trataría de matar, por ir al castillo, allí nadie puede entrar, sabes le molesta que cualquiera que el no sienta de su nivel entre.  
  
En esos momentos Inuyasha no se imagina que el llevo a Lilith para ese lugar.  
  
Kagome: Inuyasha, toma la sopa.  
  
Inuyasha: Arigato.Empieza a echarle el agua y a comer se ha dicho  
  
Todos terminan de comer y se duermen respectivamente como lo hacen, mientras tanto Sesshomaru llega al castillo con la joven en brazos.  
  
Sesshomaru: ¡Jaken!.  
  
El sapito que se encuentra arriba, llega rápido.  
  
Jaken: Hai amito. Se impresiona al ver que trae a una mujer en brazos con un extraño kimono.  
  
Sesshomaru: Ella es la reencarnación de Rin.  
  
Jaken:Impresionado Nani.  
  
Sesshomaru: ¿Cuál es el cuarto que le preparaste?.  
  
Jaken: Pero lo prepare para una niña.  
  
Sesshomaru: ¡Baka!,hora donde dormirá.  
  
Jaken: Bueno los cuartos de los amos, están libres, pero...  
  
Sesshomaru: Esta bien llevala al mío, yo dormiré en el de mi padre.  
  
Jaken: ¡Impresionado!Nani. La mirada de Sesshomaru casi lo mata de no ser por que Lilith estaba en sus brazos lo hubiese hechoVamos.  
  
Ambos suben una larga escalera, mientras Sesshomaru le explica todo lo que paso.  
  
Jaken: Entonces ella no recuerda nada.  
  
Sesshomaru: No debemos decirle nada, por que si no, se va a poner muy nerviosa mejor que no sepa que la quieren matar por mi culpa.  
  
Jaken: Hai, amito bonito.  
  
Llegan a una puerta de roble muy fina ,Jaken la abre, por obvias razones, Sesshomaru no puede, es un cuarto muy fino, pinturas muy detalladas de paisajes, tapices en las paredes muy elegantes(Recuerden todo claro oscuro), una cama bastante amplia y un ropero abierto que esta vació, Sesshomaru la coloca en la cama, Jaken se aproxima a un baúl de donde saca un frazada roja y tapa a la joven.  
  
Sesshomaru: Esta será su habitación , no le digas que era la mía, le dejas algo de ropa, para que se vista adecuadamente.  
  
Jaken: No tengo ropa, hay unos kimonos de su madre y de la de Inuyasha, pero no creo que sea adecuado.  
  
Sesshomaru: Implacable Dáselos y en la mañana vienes y la despiertas y le dices que el desayuno es a las 9:00 .  
  
Jaken: Hai, amito.  
  
Sesshomaru sale de la habitación cerrando lentamente la puerta, mientras que Jaken se queda con Lilith.  
  
Jaken: Tienes suerte humana, tienes suerte.  
  
En la mañana ,Lilith todavía esta en la cama y entonces llega Jaken y con el bastón le pica el estomago. Jaken: Despierta humana.  
  
Lilith: Levanta la mano en señal de 5 minutos masMama espera ya voy.  
  
Jaken: Yo no soy tu madre, humana Estupida.  
  
Lilith abre los ojos y ante la presencia de ella encuentra un enano que, OH no, es una rana, pues que hace, gritar.  
  
Lilith: ¡Un monstruo!.  
  
El grito se oye por todo el castillo, entonces por lo tanto a los oídos de Sesshomaru.  
  
Sesshomaru: OH no, es Shorojo.  
  
Llega a la habitación donde Lilith había pasado la noche, al abrir la puerta intercepta un florero, mira a la joven tapada totalmente con la cobija y arrogando todo lo que esta a su alrededor hacia el pobre de Jaken, que esta en el suelo, parece que uno de los floreros lo golpeo y esta inconsciente.  
  
Lilith: Un monstruo me quiere matar.Apuntando a donde esta Jaken.  
  
Sesshomaru: Enojado Ese no es un monstruo es Jaken mi mayordomo.  
  
Lilith:Todavía tapada Pues cuando un monstruo te pica el estomago y te ve en cuanto abres lo ojos la forma de pensar de uno cambia, a demás me insulto.  
  
Jaken se incorpora lentamente.  
  
Sesshomaru: Ya se que Jaken no esta muy bonito que digamos, pero este Sesshomaru piensa que no debes golpear a mis sirvientes.Mirando a Jakeno viceversa.  
  
Jaken: Hai, Sesshomaru-sama.  
  
Mirando a Lilith.  
  
Sesshomaru: A las 9:00 AM en el comedor.  
  
Sale de la habitación cerrando la puerta muy fuerte.  
  
Lilith: Pues que carácter el de Sesshomaru-sama,Volteando a ver a JakenPerdón Jaken-sama no sabia que era el mayordomo de Sesshomaru- sama, mi nombre es Lilith.  
  
Jaken: EnojadoPues ya sabe Lilith-san.  
  
Lilith: Le pido una disculpa, sino no me sentiré bien.  
  
Jaken: si si ,la disculpo.  
  
Lilith: Gracias.  
  
Jaken: Saca de un baúl un kimonoPongaselo.  
  
Lilith: ¡Que!, un kimono, como si fuera a salir a una fiesta o que.  
  
Jaken: Pues debe ponérselo, por que a si lo decidió Sesshomaru-sama.  
  
Lilith: Estaré en su país, pero no me pongo eso, OH, yo no uso vestidos, no, no, no.  
  
Jaken: Pues lo hará o si no Sesshomaru-sama se va a enojar conmigo.  
  
Lilith: No tiene que hacerlo, por que yo se lo voy a explicar.  
  
Jaken: Como con miedo Dudo que eso le guste a Sesshomaru-sama.  
  
Lilith: Pues tendrá que entender yo no digo nada del trozo de peluche que trae en la espalda.  
  
Jaken: Peluche la cola del señor, eso si que lo va hacer enojar, mejor no le diga nada y pongase el kimono.  
  
Lilith: Ah no, es mas ahora iré a hablar con el.  
  
Jaken: Las cosas se van a poner feo.  
  
Lilith: Jaken-sama sabe donde están mis cosas.  
  
Jaken: Enojado No.  
  
Lilith: Pues iré a hablar con Sesshomaru-sama.¿Donde esta el comedor?.  
  
Jaken: Enojado y preocupado Te guiare pero esto esta bajo tu responsabilidad.  
  
Lilith: Lo se.  
  
Jaken: Sígame.  
  
Lilith lo sigue, salen del cuarto siguen el pasillo y luego topan con las escaleras es un castillo muy arcaico y con muchos tapices y floreros sin flores, después de bajar llegan a un gran recibidor, donde están tres puertas. Frente a la escalera esta una y de cada lado otra.  
  
Jaken: La puerta de enfrente es la salida al patio, la de la izquierda es la biblioteca , en la biblioteca hay otra puerta que sale al jardín, es muy amplio, no se aleje mucho a se perderá y la otra puerta tiene muchos pasillos después los conocerá todos y uno de ellos conduce al estudio del señor, pero el que sigue todo derecho es el comedor.  
  
Lilith: Es un castillo muy amplio, pero no me quedare mucho tiempo.  
  
Jaken: Hai, bueno al final del comedor esta un puerta es la cocina, alli hay otra salida ,pero esa es de la servidumbre.  
  
Lilith: Hay servidumbre.  
  
Mientras ellos siguen caminado.  
  
Jaken: Claro, pero Sesshomaru-sama no quiere verles a si que casi no se dejan ver, hay soldados alrededor del castillo y otros que limpian las recamaras.  
  
Lilith: Y como es que no oigo ningún ruido.  
  
Jaken: Todos son youkais pagados por el amo, así que nunca les vera, talvez a la cocinera, pero fuera de alli a ninguno.  
  
Lilith: OH.  
  
Jaken: Ya llegamosFrente a una puerta con adornos primaverales, la abre,pase y suerte Lilith-san.  
  
Lilith: Gracias, Jaken-sama. 


	8. Capitulo 7: Este es un Ludgar raro?

Hola: Gracias naoko, gracias midoriko por escribirme la verdad nadie en mucho tiempo que tenia mi fic en la pag nadie lo habia leido, tengo por lo menos 20 cap en word, por que esta va para largo, creeme los que saben lo mas adelantado dicen que la quieren terminada ya.  
  
Bueno respuestas a preguntas que me hizo naoko: Todo tiene que ver y no querida sess no podra con lilith, creeeme. Los asteriscos por razones desconocidas los tenia, pero no aparecian, que raro no??? Pregunten, onegai review para motivarme, que yo leere sus historias, okas  
  
Por cierto si les gusta rorouni kenshin voy a hacer un fic muy bueno,jajajajaja, si les gusta en una semana cuando lleve unas 20 hojas lo paso. Lilith entra al comedor y Sesshomaru se encuentra comiendo un platillo muy raro, es que el tiene gustos muy extraños ,no lo creen.  
  
Lilith: Buenos días Sesshomaru-sama.  
  
Sesshomaru: Bue...... la ve que no se a cambiado y su tono cambiaQue no te dijo Jaken que te tenias que cambiar de kimono.  
  
Lilith: Kimono, esta es ropa normal, y la que usted me quiere dar ,bueno yo nunca hubiese usado esa ropa.  
  
Sesshomaru: EnojadoComo que no hubieras usado esa ropa.  
  
Lilith: Yo le explique que no soy de Japón, no conozco sus costumbres.  
  
Sesshomaru: si pero ,no tiene ropa aquí así que tiene que usar esos kimonosMalagradecida esos kimonos eran de mi madre.  
  
Lilith: Mis cosas , mi mochila ¿donde están?.  
  
Sesshomaru: ¿Por qué, son importantes?.  
  
Lilith: Para mi si lo son.  
  
Sesshomaru: En el recibidor.  
  
Lilith: gracias.  
  
Lilith se dirige hacia la puerta y Sesshomaru habla.  
  
Sesshomaru:¿A dónde vas?.  
  
Lilith: Por mis cosas, en la mochila traigo la ropa que usaba en deportes.  
  
Sesshomaru: OH, si, en entrenamiento de algunas habilidades, verdad.¿que practicabas?.  
  
Lilith: Habilidades o juegos que usted no conoce.  
  
Sale de la habitación se dirige hacia el recibidor y a un lado encuentra sus cosas.  
  
Lilith: FelizMi mochila y mi ropa.Las abraza.  
  
Sube rápidamente las escaleras llegando al cuarto, no ha notado que Sesshomaru, la sigue y esta detrás de la puerta.  
  
Lilith: Mi ropa, bueno me pondré la de deportes mientras lavo esta que traigo puesta.  
  
Detrás de la puerta, Sesshomaru y Jaken (Como llego el hombrecito verde),están pegados en la puerta oyendo lo que ella dice en voz alta.  
  
Lilith: Bueno donde estará el baño alli lavare mi ropa.  
  
En ese momento entra Sesshomaru junto con Jaken, molesto.  
  
Sesshomaru: Enojado¿Cómo que vas a lavar si hay sirvientas que pueden hacerlo?.  
  
Lilith:SorprendidaMe están espiando.  
  
Sesshomaru: Dales tus ropas a las sirvientas, para que ellas las laven.  
  
Lilith: y Como las llamo. Jaken: Le da una campanaTocas esta campana y vendrán ,no te aproveches de esta campana.  
  
Lilith: OK, no lo haré. Ahora ,me dejan en paz.  
  
Se acerca a los dos y de la espalda los corre.  
  
Lilith: Fuera, fuera, fuera, ¡Fuera!.Cerrando la puerta.  
  
Como es posible que ella haya sacado a Sesshomaru y a Jaken así, entonces Jaken se enoja.  
  
Jaken: MolestoComo es posible que una humana haga esto.  
  
Entra de golpe, y cuando abre la puerta la joven se quitaba la camisa, entonces ella al ver que Jaken entraba le aventó de nuevo aquel florero de metal que en otra ocasión le había dejado inconsciente, haciendo lo mismo, a lo que Sesshomaru cerró la puerta sacando al sapo de varias patadas.  
  
Sesshomaru: Con un leve sonrisaEso te mereces.  
  
Entonces lentamente Sesshomaru se va. Mientras que Jaken continúa en piso.  
  
Después de un rato Lilith sale de su habitación y toca la pequeña campana que Jaken le dio, al instante aparecen dos jóvenes con trajes de sirvientas del antiguo Japón.  
  
Sirvienta 1: Muy servicial Si Lilith-dono.  
  
Lilith: ¿Cómo saben mi nombre?.  
  
Sirvienta 2: Jaken-sama nos informo de su presencia.  
  
Lilith: OH, bueno les pido que laven estas ropas a mano.  
  
Sirvienta 1: ¿También quiere que las planchemos?.  
  
Lilith: Si, por favor y por favor veanme como amiga.  
  
Sirvienta 2: ¡que!.  
  
Lilith: No se cuanto tiempo voy a estar aquí, pero quiero que me vean como amiga.  
  
Sirvienta 1: Pero el señor se enojaría.  
  
Lilith: No tiene que saberlo, si.  
  
Sirviente 2: Bueno señorita es la primera que nos toma en cuenta.  
  
Lilith: Gracias, disculpen pero tengo que preguntarles algunas cositas pueden pasar a mi habitación.  
  
Las dos sirvientas: ¡Nani!.  
  
Lilith: Por favor.  
  
Las tres jóvenes pasan a la habitación de la joven.  
  
Lilith: Primero necesito sus nombres.  
  
Sirvienta 1: Mi nombre es Megumi, tengo 30 años. Esta joven es de pelo café largo y de tez oscura y de ojos café, alta y esbelta  
  
Sirvienta 2: Mi nombre es Yumi, tengo 50 años. Ella es de tez clara su pelo es café claro y sus ojos son verdes ella es de complexión un poco mas llenita  
  
Lilith: ¡Que!,como que 30 y 50 como le hacen.  
  
Megumi: Somos youkais, como Sesshomaru-sama.  
  
Lilith: Los demonios pueden vivir tanto.  
  
Yumi: Si, por que Sesshomaru tiene 101 años.  
  
Lilith: Muy sorprendida ¡101 años!Pero que bien guardadito se lo tenia. Bueno pero lo que quiero saber es como se bañan las mujeres de esta época y bueno cuando están en sus...  
  
Bueno ya saben que en el tiempo que sea una mujer, bueno, es que si yo me le pregunto, la verdad, bueno eso ya se lo respondieron Megumi y Yumi a la joven.  
  
Después de un rato salen las sirvientas de la habitación con la ropa que les toca lavar, cuando ya están a unos pasos se topan con Jaken.  
  
Jaken: ¿Qué hacen aquí?.  
  
Yumi: Lilith-dono nos hablo, para que le laváremos su ropa.  
  
Jaken: Bueno entonces fuera y las veré después Enojado¡largo!.  
  
Entra a la habitación de la joven, sin tocar desde luego no se ve a la vista.  
  
Jaken: PreocupadoLilith-san ¡donde esta?.  
  
En ese instante se oye desde la puerta que hay en la esquina.  
  
Lilith: ¡Fuera Jaken-sama!,me estoy bañando.  
  
Jaken: FuertePues apresúrese que cenamos en media hora. Se va a poner el kimono.  
  
Lilith: GritandoNo, la ropa que traía en mi mochila.  
  
Jaken: Mejor pongase el kimono.  
  
Lilith: Gritando desde el baño YA le dije que no, además váyase que no oye que me estoy bañando.  
  
Jaken: Enojado Me voy pero Sesshomaru-sama se va a enfadar.  
  
Sale de la habitación cerrando muy fuerte la puerta, diciendo cabizbajo muchas palabras que no voy a repetir. En el baño Lilith, piensa mientas esta en la tina.  
  
Lilith: Como me voy a poner el kimono, yo no uso esas cosas, se ve súper incomodo, pero después tendré que usarlo por que no tengo ropa aquí a menos de que me confeccione algo, bueno ahora que lo pienso,¿Por qué esto me pasa a mí?,yo se que realmente quería que algo interesante me pasara, pero ahora no se ve tan feliz como pensé que seria, ese hombre, Sesshomaru, es un demonio, me protege y me tolera y no se por que lo hace, siento que algo me ocultan y lo averiguare.  
  
Sale de la tina y se cambia una ropa muy deportiva un pans negro con una raya blanca al costado y una camisa floja de color negra también y el pelo se lo seca con la toalla tomándolo con una liga haciéndose una media cola y dejando dos mechones de pelo en su frente. Se dirige hacia la puerta mientras se ve en un espejo que esta en un peinador frente a la cama.  
  
Lilith: Tomando aire Ahora con el ogro que me da hospitalidad en su casa que es un castillote.  
  
Sigue el camino que Jaken le enseño y llega al comedor. Sesshomaru se encuentra con una cara de pocos amigos.  
  
Sesshomaru: Veo que no te has puesto los kimonos que te envié, además traes unas ropas raras, OH, de deportes.  
  
Lilith: CalmadaYa le dije mis razones Sesshomaru-sama y a mí tampoco me gusta dar segundas explicaciones.  
  
Sesshomaru: Pues como no me gusta hacerlo solo te diré que a la hora de la comida se llega a la 5:00 y son las 6:00.  
  
Lilith: Pues hace media hora Jaken-sama me dijo que la cena estaría en media hora y vine según el plazo.  
  
Sesshomaru: Si ya lo se ,pero yo lo mande a que te dijera eso hace una hora y media.  
  
Lilith: Apenada Ho, entonces me sobre pase, discúlpeme.  
  
Sesshomaru: Espero aprendas de tus errores y no se repita.  
  
Lilith: No lo haré de nuevo créameLa joven se sienta Que comeremos.  
  
Sesshomaru: Escarabajos de las praderas, junto con arroz y otras cosas.  
  
Lilith: ¡Escarabajo!,con repugnancia ¡paso!.  
  
Sesshomaru: Enojado¿Cómo que paso?.  
  
Lilith: Mejor como arrozito, es conocido para mí. En voz bajaEscarabajo que se cree que yo soy un demonio.  
  
Sesshomaru se encuentra en la cabecera de la mesa y Lilith se sienta en el asiento que queda a un lado del la cabecera.  
  
Sesshomaru: Mirando con su cara de pokerQue dijiste.  
  
Lilith: Que quiero arroz.  
  
Sesshomaru quedo callado mientras Jaken llevaba los alimentos a la mesa, después este se va en dirección a la cocina.  
  
Lilith: ¿Qué acaso Jaken-sama no come con nosotros?.  
  
Sesshomaru: El es servidumbre y tu una invitada por eso tu comes en la mesa espero sepas comer bien.  
  
Lilith: Si he comido con palillos antes.  
  
Los dos comen y Lilith termina todo su arroz, se levanta de la mesa y se dirige hacia la puerta.  
  
Sesshomaru:Tranquilo ¿A dónde vas?.  
  
Lilith: A mi cuarto.  
  
Sesshomaru: Tú te vas hasta que yo termine de comer.  
  
Lilith: Provecho, pero me voy a mi cuarto.  
  
Sale y Sesshomaru se enoja. Mientras come piensa.  
  
Sesshomaru: Humana Estupida la protejo y me trata mal, pero iré a hablar con ella, no se por que no tengo el valor para enfrenármele después de lo de Rin, es muy parecida a ella, esa mocosa, OH yo se que no son la misma pero por compartir la mima alma, Shorojo la quiere matar, en un días tengo que salir a ver mis tierras y la tendré que dejar en el castillo.  
  
Mientras tanto en su cuarto Lilith, se sienta en la cama y piensa.  
  
Lilith: Ese Sesshomaru, quien se cree, como voy a comer esas cosas raras, escarabajos, después va a querer que yo como lagartijas o que se yo.  
  
La joven se recuesta en la cama, ve su mochila y saca algunas cosas de ella, unos libros que empieza a hojear y después un cuaderno.  
  
Lilith: Triste Este fue el ultimo apunte que tome en la universidadCorre una lagrimaBueno, pero por lo menos estudiare algo aunque no haga mis finales.  
  
Empieza a leer los cuadernos, mientras tanto un yokai muy enojado llama a su sirviente desde el recibidor. Sesshomaru: ¡Jaken!, ¿Dónde estas?.  
  
Corriendo llega el pobre sapito.  
  
Jaken: Si amito bonito.  
  
Sesshomaru: Mañana le pides a la servidumbre que averigüe los gustos de los humanos, para que esa tonta de Lilith cene según sus costumbres.  
  
Jaken: Según las costumbres de Lilith-san.  
  
Sesshomaru: si, ella no ceno nada por que lo que le dimos era comida de yokai.  
  
Jaken:serio No seria mejor que le usted se lo pregunte.  
  
Sesshomaru: No, entonces tú lo harás.  
  
Jaken: yoLA mirada de Sesshomaru casi lo mataba Si, amito.  
  
Sesshomaru: Vamos entonces.  
  
Sesshomaru y Jaken suben las escaleras y siguen el largo pasillo por una serie de puertas y llegan esa que es la puerta de Lilith, Jaken se acerca y toca la puerta.  
  
Jaken: Lilith-san, soy yo Jaken, voy a pasar.  
  
No hubo contestación alguna, toco Jaken de nuevo, pero de nuevo no hubo respuesta.  
  
Jaken: No responde, si entro talvez me arroje de nuevo ese florero.  
  
Sesshomaru: Enojado Lo haré yo.  
  
Abre la puerta de la habitación, donde una vela esta encendida, Sesshomaru busca a ala joven con la vista pero este no la ve, entonces voltea a la cama y ella esta dormida junto a una serie de libros.  
  
Sesshomaru: Solo se quedo dormida, ya me había preocupado, ¿Pero que tiene allí?, son, libros y los abraza  
  
El demonio se acerca y revisa que este bien.  
  
Sesshomaru: En voz bajaQuita esos libros.  
  
Jaken hace lo que su amito dice y el busca un manta, después de que Jaken quita la mochila de la cama, Sesshomaru le coloca la manta, la mira y dice.  
  
Sesshomaru: Vamonos, ya mañana le preguntaremos.  
  
Salen los dos de la habitación entonces Sesshomaru le dice a Jaken.  
  
Sesshomaru: Jaken dentro de unos días saldré a ver mis tierras y te dejare a cargo del castillo y de Lilith.  
  
Jaken: Si amito.  
  
Sesshomaru se va hacia su cuarto y Jaken se va hacia su cuarto, el dia ha pasado y todos descansan, mientras tanto en sus sueños no todos tienen descanso. 


	9. Capitulo 8: Me voy te quedas

Ahora que lilith se encuentra dormida, sus sueños parecen que no son placenteros ya que se mueve mucho en la cama. Sueño Lilith se encontraba corriendo en la ciudad pero esta estaba vacía, corría y no encontraba a nadie, miraba hacia el cielo y no había pájaros ni ruido, entonces la figura de Shorojo llegaba y la intentaba matar, Sesshomaru y Jaken se interponían y los mataba, cuando Sesshomaru caía al piso le dijo:  
  
Sesshomaru: ¡Perdóname Rin! Y luego muere, Shorojo se dirige hacia ella apunta su espada y luego oye una voz muy infantil. Ten cuidado Lilith que no te pase lo mismo que a mí...   
  
Lilith despierta de golpe, muy preocupada.  
  
Lilith: Fue pesadilla pero de quien era la voz, pero de quien, quien, ¿Por qué me atormenta así?, y lo que dijo Sesshomaru-sama, ¡Perdóname Rin!, eso no es un calificativo es un nombre, ¿pero de quien?  
  
Se levanta de la cama, frente a ella encuentra colgada su ropa, ya planchada, Megumi y Yumi lo hicieron y sin despertarla, se cambio y recordó, que tenía que bajar a desayunar.  
  
Lilith: Apresurada OH no, Sesshomaru-sama me va a regañar.  
  
Sale corriendo de la habitación, llega a las escaleras ,pasa por el recibidor y llegar al la puerta la abre todavía sigue por el pasillo y al fin se encuentra en el comedor, empuja la puerta tan rápido que solo siente que algo recibió un fuerte impacto con la puerta, se asoma y.  
  
Lilith: OH, lo sientoSe asoma y ve a Jaken tirado, se acerca al hombrecillo lo ve, le ayuda a levantarse le sacude el pantalón Perdón Jaken-sama.  
  
Jaken: Enojado a punto de pegarle con el báculoO si ya te voy a perdonar.  
  
Se detiene ante la mirada de Sesshomaru, que le dice.  
  
Sesshomaru: Ya se disculpo, vete Jaken y tu Lilith, siéntate a desayunar, ya que no estas deteniendo.  
  
Lilith:Con la cabeza hacia abajo Si Sesshomaru-sama.  
  
Se dirige hacia la silla y encuentra en su plato omelet y un poco de fruta, picada.  
  
Lilith: Comida de verdad.  
  
Sesshomaru: DE verdad.  
  
Lilith: OPS, perdón Sesshomaru-sama, pero al ver esto me recuerda a mi casa.  
  
Sesshomaru: Pues agradece, por que se averiguo de algunas costumbres occidentales especialmente para ti.  
  
Lilith voltea con Sesshomaru le sonríe, como Sesshomaru estaba sentado en la silla de la cabecera, la joven en la que esta a un lado se acerca y le toma la mano.  
  
Lilith: Gracias Sesshomaru-samaSuelta su manoProvecho.  
  
Ella empieza a comer rápido y no nota que Sesshomaru se sonrojo un poquito.  
  
Sesshomaru: Que se cree esta joven, para tocar mi mano de esa forma, piensa que esto es divertido, solo ha puesto mi castillo al revés desde que llego  
  
Lilith come, todo lo que tenía frente a ella, el hambre que tenía era tal, desde el dia que la habían traído no había comido bien y hasta se sentía muy débil, termina de comer.  
  
Lilith: Ya termine, le agradezco que averiguara lo que me gusta, me voy al jardín.  
  
Sesshomaru:Hablando normal Espera un momento, que no vas a comer tu postre.  
  
Lilith: ¡Postre!.  
  
Sesshomaru: A si es también se averiguo que después de comer se hace un postre.  
  
Lilith: Si pero eso es en las comidas de las tardes.  
  
Sesshomaru, se quedo un poco molesto, la joven se para, y se dirige hacia la puerta.  
  
Sesshomaru: Oye Lilith.  
  
Se detiene la joven y lo ve.  
  
Lilith: que pasa Sesshomaru-sama.  
  
Sesshomaru: SI vas al jardín no te alejes mas allá de lo rosales, ay guardias y al no reconocerte te mataran.  
  
Lilith: Si Sesshomaru-sama.  
  
Ella abre la puerta y todavía la detiene un poco.  
  
Sesshomaru: Entonces por ningún motivo vayas más allá de los rosales.  
  
Lilith: Si si, no lo haré, es mas mejor voy a mi habitación.  
  
Sesshomaru: Esta bien.  
  
La joven sale, cierra la puerta, pensando como va a hacerle para después volver a su casa.  
  
Los días pasan, la joven se adapta al la vida del castillo a el tipo de carácter de Sesshomaru y de Jaken, en esos días si se metía en problemas, con Jaken y con el señor de la casa por sus costumbres, siempre Jaken se molestaba por que usaba zapatos dentro de la casa, que debía usar kimono, que jamás hablara con la servidumbre, pero en la mañana del quinto dia ella pensaba.  
  
Lilith: Creo que debería usar kimono, ya mi ropa me canso, se ve incomodo pero no me queda de otra.  
  
Se acerco al armario que tenia como 20 kimonos de distintos colores, desde blanco hasta el negro, pero no sabia que escoger.  
  
Lilith: Tantos kimonos de donde aparecieron, bueno, este kimono beige con rayas blancas, pero como me le debo de poner.  
  
Detrás de la puerta estaba Jaken junto con Yumi, escuchando, Jaken volteo con la sirvienta. Jaken: Explícale como debe de usar el kimono.  
  
Yumi: Si Jaken-sama, le dirá a Sesshomaru que ella va usar kimono.  
  
Jaken: Pues no se, seria una gran sorpresa.  
  
Yumi : No le diga nada, para ver la cara que pone, yo le prometo que la arreglare muy bien.  
  
Jaken: Bueno, pero no lo se, deberíamos de dejar de ayudar a esta muchacha, se que no entiende muchas cosas, hasta la salvamos de la ira de Sesshomaru, cuando rompió el florero de el recibidor.  
  
Yumi: ella es una buena muchacha y le perdona todas la veces que usted le ha regañado.  
  
Jaken quedo callado.  
  
Jaken: Bueno esta bien, me voy.  
  
Jaken se va y Yumi toca la puerta.  
  
Lilith: Adelante. Ve a la jovenYumi ¿Cómo estas?, espero bien, necesito de tu ayuda, ya habías tardado tenia como media hora tocando esta campanita.  
  
Yumi: Perdón pero estábamos ocupado s todos limpiando...  
  
Le interrumpe la joven.  
  
Lilith: Si no te preocupes, no debes me, es tu trabajo, solo quiero que me ayudes, por que no tengo ni la remota idea de cómo ponerme esta cosa.  
  
Yumi: RiendoNo se preocupe, primero báñese, y después le ayudo deacuerdo mientras limpio su cuarto.  
  
Lilith: BuenoSe dirige hacia el bañoGracias por ser tan amableEntra  
  
Yumi: Mientras arregla Es una buena muchacha, me gustaría que ella se casara con el amo, seria una buena ama, pero haré lo posible para que el amo se interese en ella  
  
Pero lo que ella no se imaginaba es que en realidad la joven estaba tan triste.  
  
Lilith:No quiero seguir aquí , extraño mi vida, quiero estar tranquila, quisiera que esta fuera la ultima noche aquí despertar en mi casa en mi cama, que mi familia me moleste ,mis hermanos y mi madre, vivir con lujo es bueno, pero no a este precio, vivir bajo el mandato de un señor que piensa en la perfección y en no decirme la verdad espero irme desaparecer y no recordar nada ,por que así no me dolería estos recuerdos de este mundo donde solo sufro  
  
Después de un rato Sesshomaru se encuentra en su estudio con una serie de mapas de sus tierras. El estudio de Sesshomaru era amplio con grandes pinturas de su padre, una gran escritorio, donde había varias estatuillas, detrás del escritorio, una gran colección de libros, frente al escritorio una gran ventana que llevaba al jardín, la pared tenia tapices y la entrada del estudio estaba al lado derecho del escritorio.  
  
Sesshomaru: Viendo los mapasEstos territorios han sido verificados por mi ya hace un mes, tengo que ir a estos que están por las montañas , los youkais se pueden agrupar y hacer de las suyas en mis tierras.  
  
Se oye que tocan la puerta, pero Sesshomaru no responde el yokai se encuentra muy pensativo, con todo lo que tiene que ver con sus tierras.  
  
Tocan de nuevo, pero de nuevo no hay repuesta.  
  
Sesshomaru: Enojado Dejen de molestar, dije que nadie me molesta cuando estoy en mi estudio.  
  
Detrás de la puerta.  
  
Jaken: Señor soy yo, Jaken, déjeme pasar.  
  
Sesshomaru: ¿Qué quieres Jaken?.  
  
Jaken: Todavía detrás de la puertaSeñor dentro de media hora será la comida, haremos su platillo favorito, Caracoles en jugo de carne de gallina salvaje.  
  
Narradora: ¡que diablos es eso!, pero que gustos tan finos los del señor.  
  
Sesshomaru: Pasa Jaken.  
  
Entra el sapito por la enorme puerta del estudio.  
  
Jaken: Si amito, que sucede.  
  
Sesshomaru: Me voy a ir en este instante a ver mis tierras.  
  
Jaken: Sin despedirse de la señorita Lilith.  
  
Sesshomaru: Un poco intranquiloBueno tu le explicaras, además ella no tiene que opinar nada de eso.  
  
Jaken: Con sabiduría Solo quédese a la comida y explíquele usted.  
  
Sesshomaru: ¿Qué le tengo que explicar?.  
  
Jaken: Ella es joven, sabe que la quieren matar y Lilith se asustaría, ella se siente segura si esta usted aquí.  
  
Las palabras del sapito hicieron que Sesshomaru recapacitara no tanto por la joven, pero sabe que puede asustarse y su deber como su protector era por lo menos decirle que se iría.  
  
Sesshomaru: Como muy importanteBueno tienes razón, yo soy el único que podría cuidarla, no hay nadie que pueda, ni siquiera ese tonto del hanyou de Inuyasha.  
  
En otra parte del Japón.  
  
Inuyasha:Estornuda Achuu.  
  
Kagome: sorprendidaY a ti que te pasa.  
  
Shippo: BurlándoseAlguien se debe de estar burlando de ti.  
  
Sango: ¿Quién te dijo eso Shippo?, eso es mentira ,nadie estornuda si alguien habla de otra persona.  
  
Miroku: Bueno yo creo que si es verdad.  
  
Inuyasha:EnojadoBueno y eso quien me quita todas la veces que he estornudado.  
  
Regresando al castillo de Sesshomaru, una Yumi sale de la habitación de Lilith, se topa con Megumi. Megumi:Con curiosidad ¿Qué planeas?.  
  
Yumi: Solo arregle a Lilith-dono.  
  
Megumi: Ella te cae bien verdad.  
  
Yumi: Con una sonrisaSi ella es buena, nos recuerda y nos hace el trabajo mas fácil.  
  
Megumi: Feliz Si es buena, puedes creer que ella quiere lavar su ropa, es buena ojala se quede para siempre.  
  
Yumi: De eso me encargare yo.  
  
Megumi: En tono sarcásticoCon que lo planeaste.  
  
Yumi: Arregle a Lilith-dono, y se ve muy bonita ella ira dentro de unos minutos al comedor, en realidad yo solo la arregle, ella es bonita aunque use esos kimonos raros.  
  
Megumi: Pues haber que sale de esto.  
  
Las dos sirvientas siguen su camino hacia la cocina.  
  
Sesshomaru sale de su estudio, sigue el pasillo todo derecho, después topa con otro pasillo que es el pasillo de la puerta del recibidor y abre la puerta y encuentra el comedor se sienta en su silla y piensa.  
  
Sesshomaru:Como le voy a decir a Lilith. "Lilith me voy , te quedas", no eso no, "Sabes Lilith tengo tierras voy a salir y tengo que matar demonios, ya sabes, ja ja ja ja", no eso definitivamente no, "Lilith voy a salir después vengo, no discutas yo me voy", que le diré, cuando la vea se me ocurrirá algo  
  
Mientras tanto Jaken esta frente a la puerta de Lilith.  
  
Jaken: Yumi dijo que la arreglaría Toca la puerta Sal de alli Lilith-san vamonos al comedor que Sesshomaru-sama te espera.  
  
Se abre la puerta y sale Lilith con un bello kimono beige, con tenues rayas blancas de costado, sus mangas parecían que tenían hilo de oro, traía sandalias de color normal, pero con esquinas de oro, traía una media cola y dos mechones de cabello al frente, pero sujetada con una pinza en forma de alcatraz pero de madera.  
  
Lilith: Un poco incomoda Vamonos Jaken-sama.  
  
Jaken: Que ha quedado con la boca abierta H –ai, Lilith-san. se ve bien, mas que bien muy bonita toda una dama  
  
Lilith: Enojada Esto es súper incomodo, lo bueno es que traigo un short debajo del kimono por que sino no podría caminar a gusto.  
  
Jaken seguía sin aliento, pero continuaba caminando, por los pasillos, corredores y luego bajaron las escaleras, mientas tanto en el comedor Sesshomaru seguía pensando.  
  
Sesshomaru:Ya se que le voy a decir, cree que me va a intimidar a mi, el señor de las tierras occidentales.  
  
Se oye que Lilith viene platicando con Jaken de los kimonos, que eran incómodos.  
  
Sesshomaru: Sigue pensando eso, pero que puede decir ella, estoy seguro que se vería horrible en uno de los kimonos de mi madre, tonta  
  
Se abre la puerta y Jaken entra. Jaken: Algo nerviosoBuenas noche Sesshomaru-sama La va a ver, la va a ver.  
  
Sesshomaru: ¿Dónde se encuentra Lilith?.  
  
Jaken: Un poco molestoPasa niña.  
  
Lilith entra.  
  
Lilith: Enojada Si si Jaken-sama, ya paso, buenas noche Sesshomaru-sama, ¿Cómo esta?, espero bien, este kimono es incomodo.  
  
Sesshomaru se quedo sin aliento, se miraba muy bien ese kimono le hacia lucir delgada y mas blanca, se parecía a Rin, pero como hubiese sido ella si no la hubieran matado.  
  
Sesshomaru: Tratando de ser tranquilo Ahora si, te decidiste por uno de los kimonos.  
  
Lilith:Fue a sentarseSi lo se ,pero , ya le dije que es anticuado, no me gusta me siento sin libertad.  
  
Sesshomaru se puso nervioso, ella estaba tranquila pero el no, trataba de estar tranquilo platicaba con ella, el le preguntaba cosas de su tiempo, siempre que comían le preguntaba algo de su casa, para matar el tiempo, pero no lo hacia mucho, pero hoy si quería platicar con ella.  
  
Sesshomaru: ¿Cuándo fui a tu mundo, mire esos demonios que tu llamas carros, como los hicieron?  
  
Lilith: Tratando de explicarBueno Sesshomaru-sama, son conceptos difíciles.  
  
Sesshomaru: Yo soy el señor de las tierras....  
  
Detenido por Lilith.  
  
Lilith: occidentales, si si, lo se, bueno son maquinas para transportar personas, para viajar a lugares, de la forma mas cómoda.  
  
Sesshomaru al oír la palabra viajar, recordó que se tenía que ir esa misma noche, pero no entendía por que no se quería ir.  
  
Sesshomaru: SerenoLilith, tengo que salir, mis tierras están sin protección y debes en cuando salgo a verlas y ese tiempo ha llegado.  
  
Lilith: TranquilaOH, tiene que salir, pero ¿Cuánto tiempo?, y estaré segura en el castillo.  
  
Sesshomaru: Con su carácter de siempre Los guardias te protegerán, solo estaré fuera unos días, si, tranquila.  
  
Se levanta de la mesa, donde el comía esos caracoles y Lilith comía pollo y arroz.  
  
Lilith: Preocupada Tenga suerte y por favor cuídese que aquí le esperaremos.  
  
Sesshomaru: SorprendidoQue...  
  
Lilith:Tranquila Somos amigos, se que no me mentiríaEspero le caiga la pedrada, ah y me trae algo, no se comida o recuerdos.  
  
Sesshomaru: Sorprendido¡Recuerdos!  
  
Lilith: Espero se cuide y verle pronto.  
  
El la voltea a ver, la ve detenidamente, recordándola por varias razones, sabe que talvez no la vea con otro kimono puesto y piensa en por que no puede dejar de mirarla.  
  
Sesshomaru: Adiós.  
  
Sesshomaru sale del comedor muy pensativo, había pasado unos días verdaderamente raros, no por el hecho de que la reencarnación de Rin se encontraba con el, sino por que era una joven rara que el no entendía, ¿Por qué era tan rebelde?, salio del pasillo y se encontró a Jaken que se sorprendió al ver a su amo.  
  
Jaken: Amito, ya se va.  
  
Sesshomaru: TranquiloSi Jaken, cuida el castillo estas al mando, y si a Lilith le sucede algo tu respondes con tu vida.  
  
Jaken: Hai, amito, yo pretejeré el castillo Claro que los soldados me ayudaran  
  
Sesshomaru llega al recibidor y abre la puerta y va saliendo poco a poco del castillo con una gran incertidumbre.  
  
Mientras tanto Lilith todavía comía tranquila, pensando en muchas cosas.  
  
Lilith: Este hombre Sesshomaru, lleva una vida triste, lo veo en sus ojos, aunque estos muestren enojo o rabia, son infinitamente tristes, la comida de hoy estuvo buena, comer pollo me hice sentir mas tranquila, hoy estuvimos platicando tranquilo, hoy por primera vez mire dentro de el , algo de vida, platicábamos y el me ponía atención, es un hombre o demonio con muchas incógnitas, pero como el no esta aquí , mañana saldré al jardín y podré platicar con mas gente aparte de Yumi, Jaken y Megumi.  
  
Termina de comer recoge sus platos, hace lo que nunca le permitió Sesshomaru hacer, llevar los platos a la cocina, encuentra una demonio perro y un demonio zorro, que limpiaban la cocina. 


	10. Capitulo 9: Recorriendo el castillo

Hey!

TENGO MUCHO SIN ACTUALIZAR PERO NO ES MI CULPA.

Saludos a todos akellos k les guste el fic, en fin, ahora son .

3 puntos pa pensamientos y dos para accion, espero les agrade

* * *

Termina de comer recoge sus platos, hace lo que nunca le permitió Sesshoumaru hacer, llevar los platos a la cocina, encuentra una demonio perro y un demonio zorro, que limpiaban la cocina.

Demonio hombre: Que rara comida come Lilith-dono, Anciana Kanoe.

Demonio mujer: Bueno Jaken-san nos explico que ella es de otra parte del mundo Katsu-san.

Lilith interviene pacíficamente en la conversación.

Lilith: Bueno, yo se que es raro, jajaja, ...Tranquila acercándose hacia la mesa... Pero a mí también se me hacen raros los platillos de Sesshoumaru-sama.

Kanoe: Lilith-dono, no debe venir a la cocina que Sesshoumaru-sama se va a enfadar con nosotros, por su visita.

Katsu: Es cierto, déme esos platos para que sean lavados, valla a su habitación.

Lilith: Tranquilos Sesshoumaru-sama salio del castillo a ver sus tierras y no estará aquí unos días y me dejo aquí, supongo que Jaken-sama esta a cargo.

Kanoe: Si, ...Triste... Pero si Sesshoumaru-sama no esta el es un ogro.

Lilith: Si estoy aquí yo, no lo hará por que sabe que le diré a Sesshoumaru-sama.

Katsu: En serio, talvez tenga razón, pero de todas formas evítenos problemas con el

..Es como Yumi dijo muy buena con nosotros y eso que no nos conoce...

Lilith: Me voy, pero recuerden que después les haré una visita, soy una invitada y nadie más que Sesshoumaru-sama me puede regañar. Adiós Kanoe-sama y Katsu-san.

Sale Lilith de la cocina en dirección de su cuarto caminando serenamente.

Katsu: Anciana no cree que ella sea muy buena, nos trato como buenas personas.

Kanoe: Bueno, ella es una humana de corazón puro no siento que odie a nadie pero sus ojos tristes opacaban su gran belleza.

Ya en su habitación Yumi y Megumi ayudaban a Lilith a cambiarse esas ropas, para prepararla para dormir.

Megumi: ...Feliz... Lilith-dono se miraba tan bonita, mañana usara kimono de nuevo.

Yumi: Si señorita yo le arreglare.

Lilith¡que, oigan como creen que voy a usar un kimono de nuevo lo hice para…

Megumi: ...Jugando...Para ver la cara de Sesshoumaru-sama cuando la mirara.

Yumi: ...También jugando... Es cierto y que expresión puso el señor.

Lilith: ...Enojada... Oigan, ni lo note, además me puse kimono por que ya no tengo nada de ropa aquí, y estos kimonos son lo único que tengo para vestir, ...Sin importancia... ¿Por qué debería de importarme la impresión de Sesshoumaru?

Yumi: ...Bromista... ¿Qué acaso Sesshoumaru-sama no se le hace atractivo?.

Lilith¡que, no es muy terco, bueno, esa es la impresión que me dio, lo único que siempre me ha llamado la atención es su mirada,

Las dos sirvientas¡Su mirada!.

Megumi¿Qué tiene de especial su mirada?.

Lilith: Megumi, Yumi, ...Seria acercándose hacia la ventana... Yo creo que Sesshoumaru es un hombre triste y atormentado por un recuerdo.

En ese momento las dos sirvientas se quedaron pensando en la niña que murió y que se dice, se gano el corazón de sesshomarito.

Lilith¿Por qué tan calladas?.

Yumi: Bueno es que jamás...tratando de aparentar lo que pensó... había pensado en la mirada del señor no le he visto mas que unas dos veces en mi vida.

Lilith: ...Sarcástica... Con razón no saben de lo que me refiero, en realidad el no me gusta, debo de admitir que es un hombre guapo de cierta forma, pero no es de decir, OH que guapo, para mi gusto ese hombre solo podría ser una gran amigo.

Oigan pero ya quiero hablar de otra cosa¿Cómo pasaron su dia?.

Ellas hablaron mientras un rato, pero en otro lado un demonio se encontraba caminado hablando para si mismo.

Sesshoumaru: Bueno, todavía no dejo de pensar en Lilith, se que estará bien con Jaken, además mis tierras tiene que ser supervisadas, bueno, pero lo haré pronto no me siento tranquilo.

El demonio caminaba tranquilo, pero de repente se encuentran un demonio tipo rata con traje de samurai, su color era café, y sus ojos rojos.

Sesshoumaru: ...Enojado... ¿Quién te crees que eres?.

Demonio: ...Retando... Yo estoy aquí por que quiero y además estas son mis tierras si quieres algo, pelea por eso.

Sesshoumaru: Pues yo soy el señor de estas tierras Sesshoumaru hijo de Inutasho.

Demonio: Pues no me importa quien seas, pero te venceré.

Este demonio se avalancha contra Sesshoumaru, pero este no es cualquier demonio y con su látigo de luz lo mata rápido.

(Demonio de bajo nivel OK).

Sesshoumaru: Es por eso que salgo a ver mis tierras.

Se decía como pretexto para si mismo.

Seguía caminado pensando en como vencer demonios y a los humanos (Claro todos aquellos que estén en sus tierras sin su autorización).

La noche ha terminado Sesshoumaru se encuentra destruyendo a varios demonios en sus tierras con grandes habilidades, mientras tanto Lilith se encuentra en el castillo haciendo de las suyas.

Es de mañana y Lilith todavía sigue acostada y Jaken sabe que no la puede molestar, que bueno lero lero, Jaken se decide por entrar a la habitación de Lilith.

Se acerca ala joven que duerme con una bata blanca estilo japonesa.

Jaken: ...Aun lado de la cama...Lilith-san despierte el desayuno le espera.

Abre los ojos y se levanta.

Lilith: Jaken-sama ya voy en 10 minutos en lo que me pongo el kimono.

Jaken: ...Sorprendido... Se va a poner kimono de nuevo.

Lilith: Si claro que si lo voy a hacer, pero déme un tiempo.

Jaken: ...Enojado... Si Lilith-san.

Sale de la habitación mientras tanto ella busca todo lo que debe de llevar un kimono, ella recuerda que Yumi y Megumi le enseñaron como ponerse un kimono de la forma mas adecuada.

Lilith: ...Como haciendo un algoritmo... Después este cintote así, y el kimono esta colocado en su lugar, ah es mas fácil ponerse un pantalón y una camisa, ah definitivamente extraño mi mundo.

El kimono que llevaba era de color rosa muy claro, pero la banda de en medio era roja y lo demás como el otro kimono, hilo de oro.

Se pone sus sandalias para estar, se acerca a la puerta y se dirige hacia el comedor llega y Jaken esta sirviendo la comida de Lilith, que se trataban de huevos tibios y papas.

Lilith: ...Tranquila... Esto se ve muy bien agradezca a la anciana Kanoe.

Jaken¡Que¿Cómo sabes el nombre de la anciana?.

Lilith: ..OH no, se supone que no la conozco.. Yumi me lo contó.

Jaken: Bueno desayune.

Lilith: ...Con un ojo cerrado... usted no se va.

Jaken¡Que que!.

Lilith: Usted se queda a desayunar conmigo.

Jaken: Como se le ocurre Lilith-san.

Lilith: Sesshoumaru-sama no se va a dar cuenta, siéntese para no estar sola.

Jaken: ...Enojado... Eso no se hace, mi señor no me da autorización.

Lilith: ...Enojada... Pero yo si.

Jaken: Que no me siento.

Lilith: ...Mas enojada... Pues lo va a hacer a la cuenta de 1,

Jaken: que que.

Lilith: 2.

Jaken: ...Muy miedoso... Ya me senté.

Lilith: Bueno, ya vi mi menú¿Qué hay para que usted coma?

Jaken: ...Enojado...Solo arroz.

Lilith: Como que arroz, usted va a comer lo mismo que yo.

Jaken: No Lilith-san.

Lilith: ...Hablando en tono fuerte... Katsu-san, viene por favor.

De la puerta de la cocina aparece Katsu, como un relámpago y se acerca hacia donde la mesa se encuentra.

Katsu: ...Gentilmente... Si Lilith-dono.

Lilith: Por favor, me gustaría que me trajera otro plato igual de comida para Jaken, por favor.

Katsu: ...Muy servil... Si señorita, si se necesita otra cosa solo llame, tengo un gran sentido del oído, le escuchare si me llama.

Lilith: Si, muchísimas gracias.

Jaken se quedo con la boca abierta Katsu siempre había sido de lo mas cortante con el, pero con Lilith cambio mucho, era demasiado atento.

Jaken: ...Enojado... ¿Cómo le hace?.

Mientras comenzaba a comer.

Lilith: ...Curiosidad... Para que-

Jaken: Para que los sirvientes obedezcan, como lo hace.

Lilith: ...tranquila y con una sonrisa...Jaken solo los tato bien y con cortesía.

Come su huevo lentamente.

Jaken: Es todo...Bastante sorprendido... Eso lo haría cualquiera.

Lilith: Bueno inténtelo ahora que Katsu-san venga.

Jaken: Pues no podré... En forma de reto...

Lilith: Muy simple, cuando llegue Katsu-san y coloque su plato le dice gracias y que usted llevara su plato a la cocina, después dentro de la cocina le dice a la anciana Kanoe que esta muy buena su comida y esto todo.

Jaken: ...Enojado...Que usted quiere que yo haga eso que usted dice.

Lilith: Aja.

Jaken: Pero que, piensa que lo voy a hacer.

Lilith: Si lo hace le contare historias.

Jaken: Pero piensa que con eso me convencerá.

Lilith: ...Mientras come y muy tranquila... Mire Jaken-sama hágalo, mire que le funcionará.

Jaken: además, por que cree que me gustan sus historias de otros mundos.

Lilith: Mire sea atento con el y el lo será con usted...Burlándose... Además se que le gustan mis historias por que cuando a Sesshoumaru-sama le contaba cosas de mi tiempo siempre me di cuenta de que usted nos oía todo el tiempo con gran interés.

Jaken: ...Nervioso... No es no es cierto eso.

Lilith: ...Burlándose... O si lo es por que cuando Sesshoumaru-sama y yo hablábamos me toco ver dos patitas verdes debajo de la puerta, eh.

Jaken: ...Como vencido... Esta bien lo haré.

Después de dicho eso entra Katsu y deja la comida de Jaken en la mesa y después de eso Katsu se va alejando , Jaken mira a Lilith y esta con la mirada le insinúa lo que tiene que hacer.

Jaken: ... Afligido... Katsu.

Katsu: Hai Jaken-sama.

Jaken: Gracias por traerme la comida.

Katsu: Que...Como reaccionando... De Nada.

Entra a la cocina, mientras que lo otros comienzan a comer, pero Katsu se quedo sorprendido.

Katsu: Anciana.

Kanoe: Hai Katsu-san.

Katsu: A que no adivina que paso.

Kanoe: No lo se Katsu-san.

Katsu: Jaken-sama me dio las gracias en la mesa.

Kanoe: Enserio, creo que Lilith-dono ayudo a este cambio.

Katsu: Si, se da cuenta ella es buena y esta haciendo la vida mejor en este lugar.

Kanoe: Pues cuando la vea...Limpiando unos trastes sobre la mesa de la cocina... Lo agradeceré.

En el comedor Jaken y Lilith comían.

Jaken: Esta comida es buena aunque me gusta más lo que el amo come.

Lilith: bueno es que también eres un demonio y te gustan ese tipo de cosas.

Jaken: Bueno ya termine de comer.

Lilith: Espera ya casi termino.

Jaken: Y para que la voy a esperar.

Lilith: Para llevar estos platos juntos.

Jaken: O si...como con pesar...quedamos de llevar los platos a la cocina.

Terminado con el último huevo.

Lilith: Termine de comer,...Se para con plato en mano... Adelante.

Jaken repitiendo la misma acción, la sigue hacia la entrada de la cocina, la joven abre la puerta y espera a que Jaken pase.

Lilith: OK Jaken-sama haga lo mismo que yo hago.

Se acerca hacia la mesa donde la anciana y el sirviente Katsu están en la mesa limpiando los platos con los que hicieron el desayuno.

Kanoe: ...Sorprendida...Lilith-dono.

Lilith: Buenos días anciana Kanoe.

Katsu y Kanoe: Buenos días.

Lilith: ...Con una sonrisa...La comida estuvo muy buena justo como la hacia mi madre, gracias aquí están los platos para que no tengan que ir por ellos.

Katsu: ...Con una humilde reverencia con la cara... Domo Arigato Lilith-dono.

Jaken se acerca lentamente con vergüenza el nunca da gracias pero ahora por razones tontas para el lo tenia que hacer.

Jaken: Kanoe estuvo muy rica la comida, era justo como la hacia la madre de la humana y aquí están los platos para que no caminen hasta el comedor.

Lilith se puso la mano sobre la frente, pensando.

Lilith: ..La intención es lo que cuenta, es lo que cuenta, bueno por lo menos Jaken aprende a ser educado... Jaken-sama acompáñeme al jardín.

Jaken: Hai Lilith-san, adios.

Katsu y la anciana: Domo Arigato, sayonara.

Salen de la cocina en dirección hacia el comedor, después salen de alli toman el pasillo y se encuentran con la puerta de la biblioteca a la cual nunca había entrado.

Jaken¿Por qué se detiene Lilith-san?

Lilith: Bueno...Nerviosa..., es que nunca he entrado a este cuarto.

Jaken: Tampoco al estudio de Sesshoumaru-sama, adelante sin miedo.

Parece que Jaken le esta tomando cariño a Lilith, abre la puerta y leve sonríe, que raro no.

Jaken: Este es la biblioteca y estos libros que ve son todos los libros que el padre Sesshoumaru-sama trajo para la colección, son muchos no y la puerta que ve al final lleva al jardín del castillo.

La biblioteca es grande así como Jaken la describe por que no hay una pared visible toda esta cubierta de libros y en medio lo único que hay es una mesa para leer, con un tintero y su correspondiente silla, muy cómoda por cierto era como un sillón de color guinda, los únicas entradas eran por donde Lilith entro y la que estaba enfrente de esa pues era la del jardín.

Lilith: OH...Sorprendida... Veo que el padre de Sesshoumaru-sama es un erudito, tiene muchos libros, haber...Se acerca a la pared de su lado izquierdo y lee... Este libro esta en ingles, es de ...Se sorprende... Filosofía.

Jaken: Filosofía, ...Sorprendido... ¿Qué es eso?.

Lilith: veo que no sabes mucho de lecturas, pero yo te explicare en el jardín, vamos ...Toma el libro...Sígame.

Jaken: Hai.

Ambos se dirigen a la puerta y la abren, la luz del sol hace que Lilith se tape los ojos.

Lilith: La luz del sol que fuerte es aquí, ...Abre bien los ojos... Pero que bonito paisaje.

Jaken: El padre de Sesshoumaru-sama quería que todo su castillo fuera muy hermoso así que pidió que trajeran muchas flores de todos los lugares conocidos.

Y en verdad Jaken tenia razón era una jardín enorme grandes árboles, con una infinidad de flores acomodadas por color, pero todo era delimitado por flores rojas y más al fondo como unos 200 metros se distinguían unos rosales.

Lilith: Esos son los límites, aquellos rosales.

Jaken: ...Nervioso... Si, jamás pase de esos rosales.

Lilith: ...Tranquila... Si los guardias, me lo dijo Sesshoumaru-sama.

Jaken: Si, así ha sido dispuesto por el, pero no se preocupe por eso y mejor disfrute del jardín por el lado izquierdo hay un kiosco pequeño que Inutasho-sama mando hacer.

Lilith: OH, debo conocer al padre de Sesshoumaru-sama es un demonio muy instruido.

Jaken puso una cara muy triste.

Lilith: Es que acaso dije algo que no debía, Jaken-sama.

Jaken: ...Triste..Es que el padre de Sesshoumaru-sama murió hace 50 años.

Lilith: OH, no lo sabia, que triste y le dolió mucho.

Jaken: ...Triste... Si, pero creo que le dolió mas la muerte de su madre.

Lilith: que tristeza..También la madre de Sesshoumaru-sama murió...

Jaken: ...Con miedo... Pero no le valla a decir a Sesshoumaru-sama.

Lilith: Tranquilo Jaken-sama jamás le diré a Sesshoumaru-sama, deacuerdo, si.

Jaken: ...Tranquilo... Si usted lo dice es por que lo hace.

Lilith: ...Con alegría...Aprende a conocerme verdad.

Mientras ambos caminaban al kiosco.

Jaken: Aquí es, Lilith-san es buena contando historias¿Pero me va a contar mis narraciones?

Lilith: ...Feliz ... ¿Qué quiere saber?.

Llegan al kiosco, que es hexagonal y dentro del kiosco hay una banca recargada en uno de los barandales. Se sienta Lilith en la banca y Jaken en el piso.

Jaken: ...Descansando...Yo me sentare en el piso, me gusta mas así.

Lilith: Bueno esta bien, pero que es lo que quieres saber.

Jaken¿Qué eso de la filosofía?.

Lilith: Bueno Jaken-sama escogió un buen tema me gusta mucho la filosofía y lo bueno es que esta este libro con el que puedo basarme para explicarle mejor.

Jaken: ...Con curiosidad... Es muy amplia.

Lilith: A mi punto de vista muy amplia y muy interesante.

Jaken: OH, pues explíqueme.

Lilith: Bueno...Feliz... LA filosofía es ….

Lilith estuvo horas hablando de la filosofía y Jaken se quedaba oyéndola con gran atención el tema le gustaba y no quería perder detalles, el sol comenzó a bajar y no podían seguir así.

Lilith: ...Cansada, se para de la banquita...Bueno ya me canse, nos vamos dentro del castillo ya bajo el sol.

Jaken: ...Con curiosidad... Pero quiero que me explique bien lo ultimo de lo que me hablo, de Sócrates, su frase, no la entendí.

Caminado, se para Jaken y la sigue.

Lilith: Bueno Jaken-sama su frase "Solo se que no se nada", quiere decir que uno puede saber mucho, pero el mundo es grande y no podemos saberlo todo, usted puede saber todo de demonios pero yo puedo ser experta en como matarlos.

Lilith siempre tenía los ejemplos perfectos para que Jaken entendiera.

Jaken: ah, mañana también me va a hablar de filosofía verdad.

Lilith: Si Jaken, parece que le gusta mucho la filosofía, mañana también lo haré.

Llegan a la entrada de la biblioteca, después a la del pasillo llegan al recibidor suben la escalera , pasan por varias habitaciones y finalmente llegan a la de Lilith.

Lilith: Bueno Jaken-sama ya llegue, me hace un favor.

Jaken: Si Lilith-san.

Lilith: Pide que me traigan un baso de leche tibio, para poder dormir bien.

Jaken: ...Un poco tranquilo y con respeto...Hai Lilith-san , necesita otra cosa.

Lilith: No gracias Jaken-sama, parece que ya aprendió a ser mas amable.

Jaken se sonrojo un poco con lo que Lilith le había dicho es cierto se hizo mas educado con Lilith.

Jaken: ...Enojado... Si, Lilith-san, espero los demás sirvientes me respeten.

Lilith: ...Abre la puerta...Si lo harán Jaken-sama se lo aseguro...Entra al cuarto...

Jaken se queda en el pasillo y baja las escaleras se encuentran con Yumi.

Jaken: Yumi, ven.

Yumi: Hai, Jaken-sama.

Jaken: ...Tranquilo... Por favor...Dudoso...Por favor le lleva un baso de leche tibia a Lilith-dono.

Yumi: ...Sorprendida...Hai, Jaken-sama..Es verdad lo que me dijo Katsu es mas educado, tenia razón esa joven es buena para la casa..Hai, no quiere un baso también usted.

Jaken: ...Feliz... Hai, Yumi-san, onegai.

Yumi: ...Tranquila... Vaya a su habitación enseguida le llevare el baso de leche a Lilith-dono y a usted, y no se preocupe por las puertas esta noche las cierro yo.

Jaken: ..Pero, Lilith tenia razón , me tratan mejor hasta Yumi ofreció cerrar las puertas algo que siempre hago.. Domo Arigato Yumi-san.

Se dirige hacia su habitación feliz por lo que hoy había conseguido, algo que nunca le había pasado, una amiga.

Varios días habían pasado y Jaken y Lilith habían desayunado juntos dando las gracias a los sirvientes y leído en el kiosco. Lilith le había platicado de varios pensadores, Sócrates, platón, Aristóteles, democrito, los filósofos de Mileto, del oráculo de delfos, santo tomas de Alquino, David Hume, Marx, Freud, entre otros.

En el kiosco Lilith se quedo dormida recargada en la banca con el libro de filosofía Jaken mejor había decidido dejarla descansar.

Jaken a unos 10 metros vigilando a Lilith.

Jaken: ..Se quedo cansada, la dejare descansar estos días me he dado cuenta que aquí encerrada la estamos matando, no se siente tranquila y si Sesshoumaru-sama le sigue mintiendo puede caer en una crisis, además no ha visto a ningún humano debe estar muy asustada, ella es muy lista se puede dar cuenta de lo que pasa, eso seria peor y la podríamos perder como a Rin-chan..

Volteo a verla y le busco parecido a Rin, ella también tenia el mismo color de pelo de Rin pero su mirada era un poco mas vacía, pero igual de noble, además su edad era mas avanzada que la de Rin, eran diferentes, entonces en ese instante Jaken escucho un ruido en los arbustos.

Jaken: ...Con una fuerte voz de mando... Sal quien quiera que seas, debes ser muy hábil o afortunado para pasar los obstáculos.

No oyó respuesta alguna de los arbustos. Jaken avanzo hacia los arbustos y de nuevo grito.

Jaken: piensas que me vas a asustar, Creeme que soy fuerte no me subestimes y no dejare que le hagas algo a la joven.

De los matorrales se escucha una voz.

: ...Retórico... Estas dispuesto a protegerla.

Jaken: ...Pensando... Esa voz es de….

...otro capitulo.

De los arbustos se había escuchado una voz muy fuerte, pero entonces salio un demonio de los arbustos.

Jaken: ...Tranquilo...Sesshoumaru-sama no debería hacer eso, me asusto.

Sesshoumaru: ...Enojado... ¿Quién eres tu Jaken para decirme si te asusto o no?

Jaken: Lo se mi señor pero puede provocarme un infarto.

Sesshoumaru: ..Que raro el jamás me contesta..Si lo se, que ha pasado en mi ausencia.

Jaken: Todo a estado tranquilo amito, Lilith-san se ha comportado adecuadamente y nada malo ha pasado, es más ella esta dormida en el kiosco.

En el momento en que Sesshoumaru escucho "Ella esta en el kiosco" sintió un raro giro estomacal, volteo lentamente a ver el kiosco y alli estaba ella recargada sutilmente en un tubo del kiosco con un libro en sus manos, llevaba un kimono azul marino con un cinta lila y el pelo suelto y su clásico hilo de oro.

Sesshoumaru: ...Tratando de estar tranquilo... Ya lo vi.

Se acerca un poco al kiosco y la ve.

Sesshoumaru: Que acaso no dije que no sale ninguno de los libros de mi padre fuera de la biblioteca ...Miro el titulo del libro.. Trae el libro favorito de mi padre.

Jaken: ...Sorprendido... O sea que a su padre le gustaba la filosofía, Lilith-dono tenia razón su padre fue un erudito.

Sesshoumaru: ...Enojado... Le hablaste de mi padre y como sabes de filosofía si tu no sabes leer ese idioma.

Jaken: ...Tratando de ser valiente... Bueno señor no le hable mucho de su padre ella sola lo comprendió al ver la biblioteca y además ella lee perfectamente ese idioma, que dice que es de su tiempo, además, en su escuela le enseñaron filosofía.

Sesshoumaru: ...Enojado... Esta bien , si todo esta bien veo que no me necesitan aquí, saldré a ver la aldea 9, por que tengo 3 meses que no la reviso, vendré en algunos días, te ordeno que no le digas a Lilith que vine.

Jaken: Esta bien señor, pero vuelva pronto y a salvo.

Sesshoumaru se va volando con su peluchin que tiene en la espalda y se aleja pensando.

Sesshoumaru: ..Ella esta bien, ya no tengo esa incertidumbre que tenia, bueno tengo que ver las tierras, haber que veo que le guste..

Mientras tanto Jaken se quedo viendo hacia el cielo, pero Lilith que seguía dormida, soñaba.

...Sueño de Lilith...

Lilith estaba corriendo en un bosque ahora traía el kimono beige e iba corriendo, Shorojo la buscaba para matarla pero Sesshoumaru la ayudaba a correr.

Sesshoumaru: No voy a permitir que te mate de nuevo.

En ese instante llega Shorojo cerrando el paso en ese bosque del sueño, llevaba a Jaken en su mano muerto y lo arrojaba.

Lilith¡Jaken-sama!

De nuevo Shorojo peleaba con Sesshoumaru y con su sable lo mataba y de nuevo se acercaba a ella con la intención de matarla.

Pero de nuevo esa voz interviene en su sueño antes de que Shorojo la matara.

_**Tu debilidad es tu mas grande fuerza, se fuerte no estas sola, no morirás…**_

...Fin del sueño...

Lilith despierta de repente en el kiosco y ve a Jaken que se acercaba por que oía que se quejaba.

Jaken: ...Asustado... Se encuentra bien Lilith-dono.

Lilith: Si Jaken solo un mal sueño, solo un mal sueñ0o, hoy quisiese ir a mi cuarto mucho mas temprano podemos irnos, por favor.

Jaken: Si así lo prefiere.


	11. Capitulo 10: Los alrrededoresantes de

Los dos salieron en dirección a la habitación de Lilith, la joven tenía una cara sumamente triste, Jaken se sentía impotente ante tal situación.

Jaken: Llegamos a su cuarto Lilith-dono.

Lilith: ...Como distraída... Bueno, no quiero que nadie me moleste, me voy a bañar y luego voy a dormir.

Jaken: ...Preocupado... estará bien señorita.

Lilith: ...Con una leve sonrisa... Si, Jaken-sama, solo estoy nostálgica por mi vida normal, si piensa que atentaría contra mi vida eso jamás lo haría, oréame esas no son mis convicciones solo quiero pensar.

Jaken: ...Mas tranquilo... Bueno.

Lilith entra a su habitación llega hacia su cama y se sienta junto a su mochila.

Lilith: ..No debería seguir aquí, quiero estar en mi casa, solo quisiera.. ...Empieza a llorar, se cubre las manos...

En el recibidor Katsu se encuentra con Jaken.

Katsu: Hola Jaken-sama.

Jaken: Hola Katsu-san.

De repente siente como Lilith esta llorando en su habitación.

Katsu: ...Triste ... Lilith-dono esta llorando.

Jaken: ...Sorprendido... Que, debo de hablar con ella.

En ese instante llega Yumi y Megumi con Jaken y Katsu.

Yumi: ...Triste... Es muy triste la situación de esta joven, se siente sola y sin salida.

Megumi: ¿Qué acaso no nos estima?

Yumi: Si nos estima, ese es su dolor, que nos estima, pero se siente sola.

Katsu: ¿Qué podemos hacer?

Megumi: Hay que salir todos juntos para que se sienta feliz.

De la esquina llega la anciana Kanoe.

Kanoe: ...Tranquila... Mi niños, ella se siente sola pero por que esta encerrada hay que hacer que salga de la casa unas horas y le haremos una fiesta.

Jaken: ...Desconsolado... No creo que eso sirva, mejor hablo con ella.

Yumi: Mejor eso no.

Jaken: ¿Por qué no?

Yumi: ...Tratando de hacerlo entender... ¿Por qué no la lleva a la aldea humana que esta aquí cerca, tengo el presentimiento de que eso la ayudara de alguna forma, no lo se, pero eso creo que es lo mejor, la lleva en la mañana y en la tarde ya estará todo listo.

Jaken: Pero Sesshoumaru-sama.

Todos: Demo nada.

Yumi: El no esta aquí yo creo que hasta dentro de algunos días.

Katsu: ...Tratando de apoyar... Se lleva a ah uh para que la lleve rápido.

Jaken: ..El señor dijo que estaría de vuelta en unos días.. Esta bien en la mañana la llevare, por mientras cierren las puerta por favor y ha dormir.

Kanoe: ...En son de soy la mas sabia.. Iré a llevarle un baso de leche tibia a Lilith-dono.

La anciana va a la cocina acompañada de Yumi y Megumi, dentro de la cocina.

Yumi: Pobre Lilith-dono es una joven triste ahora que lo pienso.

Mientras Megumi barría la cocina.

Kanoe: ...Calentando la leche con su estufa vieja de Japón..Si, lo se, ella debe de ser muy fuerte, bueno su leche ya esta, yo se la voy a llevar.

Megumi: ...Tratando de ayudar... Si quiere lo hago yo.

Kanoe: Tranquilas pequeñas que yo lo haré.

LA anciana coloca la leche en un recipiente y se dirige hacia la puerta mientras las otras hacen limpieza.

Llega ala habitación de Lilith, toca y se oye.

Lilith: ...Triste... Adelante.

Kanoe: Hola pequeña Lilith, ¿Cómo estas?

Lilith: ...Tratando de mentir sobre sus anteriores lagrimas, junto con el agua de cabello húmedo tenia como 1 HR de haberse bañado... Bien anciana.

Kanoe: Bueno si tu así lo aseguras.

Lilith: ...Se imaginaba el por que era su pesar... Anciana, dígame en que le puedo ayudar.

Kanoe: ...Como consejo... Tengo muchos años y algunas habilidades, cuídate mucho y quiero que seas tan fuerte como una montaña que ni siquiera el viento la puede mover.

Lilith: Creo que entiendo.

Kanoe: Bueno mi niña, no sabes todo en el mundo, es como le dijiste a Jaken-san de los hombres a los que llamas filósofos, ...La mira bien... Tienes un destino admirable, Creeme, bueno hasta luego.

Lilith: Adiós anciana Kanoe, hasta mañana.

La anciana sale de la habitación de la joven, y ella de nuevo se sienta en la cama.

Lilith: Creo que tengo que descansar un poco, por que hoy hice mucho.

La joven se acomodo en su cama que anhelaba en ese momento como a una amiga, se recostó, se tapo con su frazada y luego cerro los ojos quedando dormida por el gran cansancio que tenia, aunque comía todos los días después de 5 hrs. de haber desayunado, siempre quedaba muy cansada con las crónicas de Jaken.

Al dia siguiente ella estaba dormida y al abrir los ojos encontró Jaken frente a ella como el primer dia y se asusto un poco pero recordó a Jaken y luego tomo aliento.

Lilith: ...Tranquila... Jaken casi me hace saltar como la primera vez que le vi.

Jaken: Bueno, pero hoy no le gritare ...Ríe levemente...

Lilith: Jaken, hoy no ….

Jaken: Hablaremos de Filosofía.

Lilith: ...Sorprendida... Jaken-sama.

Jaken: Lilith-dono iremos a la villa que queda muy cerca.

Lilith: ...Igual de sorprendida... Una villa.

Jaken: así es, tenemos que ir por unas cosas.

Lilith. ¿Pero que no Sesshoumaru-sama se enojaría si saliéramos del castillo?.

Jaken: ...Guñiendo un ojo...Pero el no lo sabrá.

Lilith: Y ¿Qué vamos a comprar Jaken-sama?.

Jaken: Es una sorpresa. Arreglese y apresurémonos que en la villa desayunaremos.

Lilith: ...Feliz... ..Una villa, gente, saldré.. Si Jaken-sama saldremos pronto esperen.

Jaken: ...Sale de la habitación, se dice en voz baja... Se puso feliz la anciana tenia razón.

Lilith pensaba en lo que seria conocer personas de ese tiempo, entender talvez un poco mas de su estancia en ese tiempo, donde era cautiva. Termino de ponerse ese kimono rosa tomo sus sandalias y se apresuro a abrir la puerta.

Lilith: Voy a salir...Corriendo hacia el pasillo y luego las escaleras mientras bajaba mira a Jaken con Yumi... Hola Yumi-san, ya sabe que voy a salir.

Yumi: ..Que feliz esta la señorita.. Si lo sabia, ...Le da una sombrilla... Tome Lilith-dono para que el sol no le afecte, diviértanse.

Lilith: Si Yumi, despídame de los demás, les traeré algo si Jaken-sama….., pero no tengo dinero.

Jaken: Lilith-san, Sesshoumaru-sama me dejo dinero por si algo pasaba.

Lilith: ¿Acaso Sesshoumaru-sama tiene mucho dinero?.

Jaken: ...Enojado... Claro Lilith-san que no había notado los lujos el castillo, nadie en esta época tiene lo que Sesshoumaru-sama tiene.

Lilith: ...Mientas ambos caminaban hacia la puerta... Discúlpeme pero no lo sabia, no se le hace que tengo mucho tiempo encerrada.

Jaken: Si lo se, pero como filósofos que somos recuerde que me dijo que un buen filosofo tiene una gran capacidad de asombro y nunca debe de dejar escapar un detalle.

Lilith: Veo que aprendió bien bajo mi tutela.

Jaken: ..Curioso yo siempre le enseñaba a Rin y esta niña me enseño a mi muchas cosas..

Caminaban en el bosque Jaken se había llevado escogido a 4 soldados para su protección que los esperaban en la entrada del castillo.

Jaken: Hola guardias, esta joven es Lilith-dono cuídenla muy bien, ¿Dónde esta ah uh?.

Guardia 1: Pastando afuera señor, ¿Voy por el?.

Jaken: Si, rápido es para la Lilith-dono.

Lilith había quedado impresionada, cuatro soldados, todos con el mismo tipo de uniforme todo oscuro y todos ellos muy parecidos a kouga(Para dar un dato mas o menos para que sepan como son) Ellos tienen los ojos negros pero el cabello corto y todos traían espadas.

Lilith: Jaken-sama ¿ Quien es Ah uh?.

Jaken: El demonio que Sesshoumaru-sama y yo usamos cuando salimos, el puede volar.

Lilith: ...Preocupada... Volar, ¿volaremos, usted y yo en ese demonio y los guardias ¿Cómo?.

Jaken: Ellos pueden volar, así iremos al pueblo.

Lilith: es seguro todo esto.

Jaken: Claro que si Lilith-dono.

Se acerca el guardia hacia donde esta Lilith jalando con el lleva a ese demonio que al verla gruñe un poco.

Lilith: Oiga Jaken-sama a ese animal no le caigo bien.

Jaken: Tranquila, ahora vera que es una animal muy bueno. ... Se acerca a Ah uh y le dic en los oídos... Ella es Rin Ah uh nadamas que reencarno.

El demonio entendió lo que Jaken le decía y se trasformó en un ser muy dócil.

Lilith:¡Sorprendida!. Pero que le dijo Jaken-sama.

Jaken: Solo que eras amiga de Sesshoumaru-sama.

En ese instante el demonio se acerco a Lilith y ella todavía un poco temerosa.

Jaken: Anda acarícialo.

Lilith: ...Con miedo... Bueno ven demonio, eres bueno.

Jaken: Se llama Ah uh.

Lilith: ...Le pone cada una de sus manos en cada cabeza... Eres muy bonito, ven

...Se agacha y le da un poco de pasto que hay en el piso... Te agrada verdad.

Jaken: ..Tiene el mismo don de Rin con los animales.. Lilith-dono ahora vamonos.

Lilith: Si Jaken-sama, señores guardias gracias por acompañarnos, también les comprare algo.¿Jaken-sama traemos mucho dinero?.

Jaken:...Enojado... Claro que si, como para comprar el pueblo.

Lilith: OH, bueno , Señores guardias gracias por estar aquí.

Todos los guardias: Estamos para servirle Lilith-dono.

Lilith: Por lo menos díganme sus nombres.

Guardia 1: No hay necesidad Lilith-dono ya que no nos vera en muchas ocasiones pero dígannos 1,a el 2, a este 3 y al que esta detrás de Jaken-sama 4.

Lilith: Se me hace muy feo decirles así.

Guardia 2: No se preocupe, ya sabemos que es muy buena con todos los que trabajan en el castillo y se lo agradecemos.

Lilith: bueno.

Un guardia le ayuda a subirse al demonio que tiene los ojos muy felices de que ella se suba en su lomo junto con Jaken y luego este se eleva junto con los 4 guardias que os acompañaban.

Lilith: Volamos, Cool, nadie me creería esto.

En frente al pozo donde Kagome se va por el tiempo se encontraba el grupo de Inuyasha.

Kagome: Me voy a mi mundo unos días inician las clases y no podré venir tan seguido.

Shippo: No puedo ir contigo como lo hace Inuyasha.

Miroku: El no se va con ella, el se va allá de chismoso.

Inuyasha con una cara de pocos amigos quería explotar por los comentarios de sus amigos, que siempre eran muy ofensivos cuando se trataban de el.

Sango: Pero es que tu no puedes ir, solo le estorbarías a Kagome, además ella siempre nos trae cosas cuando va a su tiempo, déjala que descanse de tantas batallas que tuvimos.

Kagome: Lastima muchachos pero es que mi vida es así, lo bueno es que no ha habido problemas últimamente Naraku ha estado tranquilo y los fragmentos no han ocasionado problemas últimamente.

Inuyasha:...Enojado... La búsqueda de la Shikon no es cosa de juegos Kagome, deberías quedarte y olvidar eso de ir la escuela.

Kagome: Inuyasha no empecemos otra vez, yo tengo mi vida en mi mundo. Adiós.

Se acerca al pozo y entra pensando.

Kagome: ..Me gustaría quedarme pero mi vida con mi familia me es muy importante no se que haría si me separaran de mi familia dejándome en un lugar extraño..

Sale del otro lado del pozo en su tiempo encontrándose a su hermano sota.

Kagome: Sota-chan que haces aquí.

Sota: Nada Kagome-chan solo vine al pozo a ver si de pura casualidad salías, ¿Dónde esta Inuyasha-sama?.

Kagome: Se quedo allá en el pasado, déjalo y vamos a la casa.

Ambos salen de esa habitación donde se encuentra el pozo, mientras tanto en otro lado.

Lilith: ...Desde los cielos sobre el demonio ah uh y junto con Jaken... ¿Con que esta es una ciudad del sengoku?.

Jaken: Si así son las aldeas esta pequeña aldea se llama Tokio, pero no creo que dure mucho tiempo, hay muchas batallas en estos tiempos y las ciudades son destruidas fácilmente.

Lilith: ..Si supiera que Tokio es la capital de Japón , bueno no se lo puedo decir es el futuro de su época.. Si Jaken-sama, pero donde descenderemos.

Jaken: A las afueras de la ciudad, la gente no ve bien que bajemos de un demonio.

Lilith: OH.

Jaken: Centinelas bajaremos ya.

A lo lejos de la ciudad desciende el demonio en un bosque, los centinelas también lo hacen y al momento de que el demonio ah uh desciende se colocan frente al demonio y se arrodillan.

Soldados: A sus ordenes Jaken-sama.

Jaken: ...Bajando del animal... Quédense cuidando a ah uh, así que aquí quédense solo uno podrá venir con nosotros.

Uno de los soldados al que llamaremos simplemente soldado se levanta y se acerca.

Soldado: Lo haré yo Jaken-sama.

Lilith: ...Se baja del demonio... Gracias soldado, ...Voltea a ver a los demás... Les prometo traerles algo de comer, deacuerdo.

Los tres soldados que estaban arrodillados se sonrojaron, afirmando con la cara. Mientras que Jaken y Lilith se alejan caminando y detrás de ellos se encuentra el soldado como esposa japonesa por detrás con una lanza.

Lilith: ...con curiosidad...Jaken-sama ¿Entonces que vamos a comprar?

Jaken: Bueno...Muy tranquilo... Algunas provisiones para la casa y si Lilith-dono se quiere comprar algo, Sesshoumaru-sama me dejo mucho dinero, pero no se.

Soldado: ...Atrás reflexivo... Y si compra algo para Sesshoumaru-sama.

Lilith: ...Sorprendida...Cierto, algo para el que ha sido bueno...Mientras caminaban.. Me ha cuidado, lastima que no se cuando cumple años.

Soldado: ...Entrometiéndose...El señor cumplió años hace una semana y media, creo que cuando usted llego al castillo...Yumi me dijo que le dijera eso para que se acercara mas a Sesshoumaru-sama...

Jaken sintió como si le cayera un balde de agua fría, esa información no era para Lilith, de hecho Sesshoumaru jamás hubiera querido que ella se enterada del cumpleaños de el.

Lilith: ...mucho muy sorprendida... ¡Que, no lo puedo creer, pero entonces definitivamente le tengo que dar algo, pero lo que me da mas risa es que será con su dinero. Jaken-sama ¿Por qué no me dijo nada?.

Jaken: ...Presionado... Bueno, bueno lo que pasa es que a el no le gusta que le celebren su cumpleaños.

Lilith: OH ya veo, pero de todas formas el no se enojara, que puedo perder mi vida ya Shorojo me quiere matar.

Abrió la sombrilla que le habían dado en el castillo, que era de color rojo y entraron al pueblo que era más o menos grande.

Jaken: ...Preocupado... No se aleje de mi, para no pedernos ya que usted no conoce bien nuestro tiempo, pero iremos a desayunar al puesto que se encuentra al final de la calle.

Lilith: Bueno pero, después iremos a comprar lo que necesitamos para la casa.

Los tres iban caminado por la calle que era como las que ya hemos visto en Inuyasha pero un poco congestionada.

En otra parte en la vegetación vasta de una planicie Sesshoumaru perseguía un demonio cuervo que huía de el.

El demonio era muy parecido al cuervo que provoco que Kagome rompiera la Shikon no tama, entonces Sesshoumaru hablo.

Sesshoumaru: Te matare por estar aquí en mis tierras ocasionando destrozos.

Demonio: ...Volando rápido... Crees que lo voy a permitir que lo haga.

EL demonio se acerca a nuestro demonio favorito y le trata de dañar con un zarpazo muy fuerte que provoca una ola de choque que destruye un árbol que se encontraba cerca, pero Sesshoumaru salto tan alto para evitar el ataque que queda encima del demonio.

Sesshoumaru: Estupido demonio, crees que podrás dañarme con este ataque ...Usa su espada (buscar nombre) y le traviesa la espalada haciendo que este se desplome...

Demonio: Ah, maldito, hijo "#$$$ pero algún dia te quitaran algo que quieras.

En ese momento antes de que el demonio cayera en el suelo , nuestro demonio salta para evitar el impacto.

Sesshoumaru :...Enojado... Ya me lo quitaron y de nuevo me lo devolvieron Estupido.

Demonio: ...En el piso... Pero no siempre estarás con esa persona ...El demonio muere...

Sesshoumaru: ...Reflexivo... A esta hora deben de estar desayunando, espero Jaken no la trate mal , ni me desobedezca, esa respuesta que me dio la ultima vez se me hizo extraña, pero se que esa tonta de Lilith debe de estar bien ,Shorojo no me tratara de matar por siempre, pero ella se tendrá que…talvez deba de … ...se quedo callado...

En el pueblito que nadie se esperaría que llegaría a ser la capital del país, algunas personas estaban intranquilas por las visitas que tenían, dos demonios y una joven humana que era trataban como reina en un pequeño restaurante muy parecido como el lugar donde Ukio le daba de comer a Ranma.

Una mujer a una mesa cercana a la de Lilith.

Mujer: ...En el restaurante en el que estaban, se lo dijo a un hombre viejo que estaba con ella... Pero que se cree esa niña al traer a esos yokais a nuestro pacifico pueblo.

El soldado que era un demonio entrenado para detectar cualquier detalle, escucho todo lo que la mujer dijo, se levanto de donde estaba al lado izquierdo de Lilith y se acerco a la mujer.

Soldado: Si no le gusta la presencia de Lilith-dono...Le da una bolsa con dinero... Vallase y no la moleste.

La mujer y el hombre espantados se alejaron del joven y también de ese restaurante, pero claro llevándose el dinero que el joven soldado les dio, de nuevo se acerca con Lilith y se sienta.

Lilith:...No vio nada de lo que paso... Bueno, a donde fue soldado.

Jaken: ...que si noto lo que paso... Revisaste afuera como lo pedí.

Soldado:...Entendiendo que lo estaba cubriendo... Hai Jaken-sama.

Lilith: ...Dirigiendo al hombre que los había atendido... Me da tres raciones para llevar.

Eran para los soldados que estaban en el bosque, terminaron con su comida y se llevaron lo que pidieron para llevar, no me pregunten cuanto fue, por que no se el sistema monetario de Japón apenas y se cambiar dólares por pesos, salen del restaurante.

Lilith:...Feliz... Creo que ya se lo que le voy a dar a Sesshoumaru-sama por su cumple.

Jaken: ...Con curiosidad como filosofo... ¿que?.

Lilith: No se lo voy a decir, pero cuando veníamos de camino al restaurante lo vi, así que piérdase 5 minutos con el soldado haga sus compras y déme dinero.

Hay pero que mandona y a la primera de seguro le obedecerán.

Jaken: Pero...Lilith hizo mirada de Sesshoumaru y accedió... Bueno pero vuelvo en 20 minutos.

Soldado: Pienso lo mismo que Jaken-sama dentro de 20 minutos volveremos de hacer las compras.

Lilith: ...Como madre... Se me cuidan pero me dejan sola.

Se alejan los dos, mientras ella camina a un punto de la calle.

Lilith: Creo que a el le agradara esto, yo se que no debe ser materialista, pero esto es un buen detalle...Caminado tranquila, mientras que la gente se le aleja... Creo que las personas del sengoku me deben temer por que llegue con demonios, pero cuando vean dinero me dejaran tranquila.

En el castillo de Sesshoumaru, con una gran tranquilidad todos arreglaban para la fiesta de Lilith, Yumi decoraba, Megumi limpiaba, Katsu movía muebles y Kanoe pues ella hacia lo que mejor sabia; cocinar.

Katsu: ...Con unos jarrones... Bueno Yumi ya casi esta todo.

Yumi: Y la anciana que hace.

Megumi: ...Cavilante mientras ponía unos letreros en japonés de prosperidad...Pues yo la veo muy triste.

Katsu: Yo igual la veo así, iré a hablar con ella...deja los jarrones en la puerta...

Este se aleja desde el recibidor a la cocina, pero ve que la anciana cocina muy tranquila como si nunca fuera a terminar.

Kanoe:...Lo ve mientras prueba un platillo... Ya se mi niño que estas preocupado por mi, pero déjame decirte que esto ya lo sabia y que nunca se llevara a cabo esta fiesta.

Katsu: ...Sorprendida... Que que, como dice anciana, por que dice eso.

Kanoe: Yo vengo de trabajar muchos años en el castillo del norte y se muchas cosas.

Katsu: ...Con la boca abierta...Que dice anciana……

Se interrumpe la frase del mayordomo con un terrible grito de una mujer, a lo que el mayordomo menor corre al recibidor.

_**Auxiliooo..**_


	12. Capitulor 11: Regresando a la realidad

...En otro lugar

Dos demonios buscaban a una joven que ya tenia para ellos ya mas de 20 minutos de desaparecida.

Jaken: ...Preocupado...¿A donde se fue?

Soldado: Debemos buscarla ella dijo que era por donde estaba el restaurante, hay que ir por ese rumbo.

Ellos comenzaron a avanzar por las calles buscando a Lilith, que simplemente estaba sentada en una piedra al margen de uno de esos canales que hay en Japón que acarrean agua par el uso domestico.

Jaken: ...Enojado... ¿Con que aquí estaba, por que no nos espero.

Lilith: De hecho lo hice pero no llego en 5 minutos y me fui a un lugar de donde la salida de la ciudad estuviera cerca para verlos salir.

Jaken:...Enojado... Pero si nosotros no tardamos ni 10 minutos, pero ...Como resignado... ya la encontramos vamonos.¿Que le compro a Sesshoumaru-sama?.

Soldado: Espero sea algo del gusto del señor...Este llevaba 4 bolsas enormes en sus manos...

Lilith:...Burlona... OH no les diré es una sorpresa que le va a gustar.

Jaken: Onegai, díganos, Hai.

Lilith: A su debido tiempo Jaken-sama, no me presione y después le digo.

Se para de la roca y abre la sombrilla que Yumi le dio, con una cara de tranquilidad que hizo que Jaken sintiera que era buena idea haberla sacado.

Los 3 se fueron caminados tranquilamente en dirección a donde los demás se habían quedado junto con ah uh.

...Pero en el castillo de Sesshoumaru...

Una mujer iba corriendo por los pasillos llorando como si esa fuera su última opción.

Yumi: ...Llorando...Tengo que escapar, no quiero que me pase lo mismo que Katsu-san, no no lo voy a permitir.

Seguía corriendo por los pasillos y se mete en una entrada que es como una cuarto abandonado, donde todo esta cubierto con sabanas, es cuarto muy parecido al de Lilith y se mete debajo de la cama.

Yumi: ...Debajo de la cama se dice a si misma... ..Por dios oigo sus pasos, pero a lo mejor pasan de largo, que pasen, que pasen , que pasen, se detuvo que no entre , no entre y pero no oigo nada..

Se escucho la puerta de la habitación y Yumi podía ver los pies de un demonio que tenia como garras, además en sus sandalias había sangre.

Entonces el demonio se acerco a la cama , vio pero no hizo nada, lo único que Yumi miraba eran los pies del demonio, se acerco a un closet y se escucho que lo abrió, pero no paso nada, entonces el demonio se iba a la puerta pero de repente ella miro como goteaba sangre azul que no era de el y …

Yumi: ...En voz baja... Esa sangre es de de …

El demonio puedo percibir las pequeñas vibraciones de la voz de la yokai y rápido se acerco a la cama y de una patada estrello la cama en la pared.

Yumi: ...Aterrorizada... Déjeme en paz, maldito Shorojo.

Shorojo: ...Tenia en una de sus manos detenida del cuello a Megumi...¿Dime donde esta ella?

Yumi: ...Asustada... Megumi, déjela en paz a las dos, nadie le hizo nada.

Shorojo: Eso crees, maldita yokai pretejes a esa tal Lilith que te aseguro no le importas.

Yumi: ...Enojada... Si le importamos, maldito, por eso nadie te va a decir nada.

Shorojo: Ahora veras ...Le da un zarpaso que la arroja a otra de las paredes donde estaba el ropero estrellándose con el..., eso te mereces por Estupida.

Yumi: ...Tirada en el suelo... No te diré nada maldito asesino ella es mi amiga y jamás te diré nada, si aunque eso sellara mi destino.

Shorojo: Pues así será ...Saca su sable y planea matarla pero una vos lo detiene...

Una voz que viene de la puerta que ha sido abierta por Kanoe, que detuvo la muerte de Yumi, pero por cuanto eso no lo se, Shorojo la ve extrañado.

Kanoe: ...Enojada... Alto, Shorojo-sama , la violencia es algo que usted ya no practicaba.

Shorojo: Anciana Kanoe, usted que hace aquí, ¿Dónde ha estado todo este tiempo?.

Kanoe:...Tranquila y retórica... Sirviendo a los señores del occidente, que son muy amables y hasta me han perdonado, por todo.

Shorojo: Así que ahora ayudas a Sesshoumaru.

Desde la puerta se empieza a acercar a Shorojo, que la miraba con un recelo que es para morirse de miedo.

Kanoe: ¡Deje en paz a estas jóvenes, suelte a Yumi y a Megumi que son tan buenas!.

Shorojo: ...Avienta a Megumi junto con Yumi, las dos están inconscientes... ¿Usted ha estado aquí desde todos esos años?.

Kanoe: ...Como a 2 metros del terrible demonio... Si desde todo ese tiempo, la verdad es que usted aprendió a perdonar y ahora odia igual que aquellos días.

Shorojo: ...Enojado... Esa fue mi decisión desde la muerte de Kirojo, por las manos de Sesshoumaru.

Kanoe: Ese es su pretexto para causar tanto dolor es igual que hace 900 años.

Shorojo: ...Enojado...No es cierto.

Kanoe: ...Enojada... Hace tiempo sentí como mato a Neko su gran amigo y protector, solo por que salvo su vida.

Shorojo: El me traiciono y pago el precio, solo por salvar algo tan pequeño como su vida.

Kanoe: ...Sabia... Al contrario lo mas importante es la vida todo lo demás es efímero.

Shorojo: ...Decidido... No estaré tranquilo hasta que mi hijo sea vengado por su cruel muerte.

Kanoe: Pero su hijo se busco la muerte, y eso nadie lo puede remediar.

Shorojo: Es ridículo eso que dice.

Kanoe: Además para vengarse de Sesshoumaru-sama tubo que hacer eso tan bajo como matar a la niña y además el usar esa daga, que no aprendió nada de la gran responsabilidad de esa daga.

Shorojo: Esa circunstancia hizo que matara dos pájaros de un solo tiro, no temo a nada y mis deudas están por saldarse.

Kanoe: Pero no así, ya se que moriré esta previsto, mis habilidades con el tiempo son escasas como hace varios años, pero algunos poderes no me abandonaron y mis premoniciones son igual de buenas que antes, solo déjeme decirle que su falta de precaución dejo grandes consecuencias fuera de su imaginación.

Shorojo: ...Sorprendo...¿Qué quieres decir anciana?.

Kanoe: Fuera de su imaginación mi señor, además de que hay personas inesperadas, todo se presta para el destino.

Shorojo: ...Enojado, exasperado se acerca poco a poco con la anciana, con su sable...Adiós Kanoe.

Kanoe: Espero que el destino trucado se apiade de usted se que nuestras almas irán al otro mundo directamente, así que también me matara como a Katsu-san cortándome la cabeza ..El pobre salio al instante de la cocina cuando oyó el grito de Megumi y le corto la cabeza...Sale una lagrima de c/u de sus ojos...

Se acerca y con el sable le corta la cabeza, matando a la anciana su cabeza ha quedado junto a los pies de Shorojo con una gran tranquilidad.

Shorojo: Vieja Estupida, creyó que lo sabia todo, pero no es así, parece que a lo mejor la joven Lilith no esta aquí, bueno pero de todas formas debo dejar un mensaje que sea lo suficientemente claro... Se acerca a las dos sirvientas que estaban el piso recargadas ... digan adiós al mundo.

Yumi: ...Abrió los ojos muy poco y vio una sombra que se acercaba a ella... No, por favor no me mate.

Shorojo: ...Burlándose... Eso díselo a Lilith, por favor, ...Se acerca y ...

Yumi: NOOOOOO ...Le cortan la cabeza...

Shorojo: Ya mate 3 , creo que en la casa hay mas de 50 personas, algunas limpiando cuartos y los demás son soldados, pues morirán todos, ...Se acerca a Megumi que esta junto al cuerpo sin cabeza de Yumi... Bueno sigues tu, y eso que el otro mayordomo te salvo la vida por nada, ...Le corta la cabeza, pero no grito ... Parece que esta ya había muerto, bueno con los que faltan.

Deja los cuerpos de los empleados de Sesshoumaru y sale de la habitación, con las manos y la espada llenas de sangre.

En el aire se sentía el olor de muerte talvez por eso Lilith se había sentido un poco mareada y por eso se habían detenido en un río para descansar, mientras que Jaken se sentó a un lado del riachuelo, Lilith se metió un poco a esa agua que le llegaba a los talones, mientras que los soldados los miraban desde unos 5 metros sentados.

Jaken: ...Sentado... Lilith-san ya se siente mejor.

Lilith: Si Jaken-sama pero de repente sentí que perdía la cabeza, pero deje tomo agua que los soldados coman lo que les trajimos, soldado 1, dales su ración.

Soldado: ...Como militar... Hai Lilith-dono.

El soldado al que le hablo era el que los había acompañado al pueblo, así que se sentaron los demás soldados y este saco de esas bandejas japonesas donde tenía 4 platillos distintos para c/u de los soldados.

Soldado 1: ...Como orden... Coman.

Soldados: Hai, señor.

Jaken y Lilith se sentaron a observar como los soldados apenados comían algo, ellos jamás habían sido observados por una señorita tan fina como Lilith que se miraba tan bien con ese kimono rosa muy largo.

Lilith:...Tranquila... Coman con paciencia que el dia es largo y apenas es como mitad del dia.

Jaken: ...Enojado... Pero tampoco tomen tanta confianza como para tardar una hora , Lilith-san no debe estar tanto tiempo fuera del castillo.

Soldado 1: No se preocupe Jaken-sama , no tardaran más de 10 minutos.

Lilith: Déjelos tranquilos, solo hacen su deber, déjelos descansar, por favor.

Jaken: Hai, Lilith-san.

Todos se quedaron muy tranquilos mientras otros comían, Lilith le explicaba ahora a Jaken un poco de Biologia.

...Caminado en un prado no muy lejos del castillo

El dia estaba muy tranquilo mientras que un demonio traía una pequeño trapo con algunas cosas dentro de el.

Sesshoumaru: Le debo dar esto, no debí de dejarme convencer, a mí el señor de la tierras occidentales, cuando llegue no le daré ninguna explicación, no queda mucho para el castillo.

De repente levanto la mirada y a lo lejos se miro un poco de humo en dirección al castillo.

Sesshoumaru: ...Como en guardia... Algo pasa ...Se va corriendo... Shorojo.

A la velocidad que tiene nuestro amigo sesshomarito llego en 5 minutos rapidísimo al castillo , saltando árboles, golpeándose con toda clase de cosas.

Sesshoumaru: Estoy a punto de llegar.

Cuando llega a la entrada a la misma de donde Lilith y Jaken habían partido muy felices en la mañana había un enorme oyó que parece fue hecho con un guardia, empujo la puerta que se callo , miro por el camino a la entrada que daba con el recibidor una gran cantidad de guardias muertos, por heridas de espada en el pecho o degollados o en casos extremos sin cabezas.

Sesshoumaru: Fue Shorojo y los mato a todos, todos han perdió sus almas el colmillo sagrado no los puede regresar.

Llego al recibidor y encontró la cabeza de Katsu al que conocía de una sola vez y a su cuerpo en la base de la escalera, junto con unos letreros de prosperidad, que no entendía.

Sesshoumaru: Y estos anuncios, quien los coloco en mi casa.

Continuo caminado subiendo las escaleras temiendo lo peor, caminaba y miraba un rastro de sangre azul que lógico no era de Lilith, continuo y llego hasta el cuarto que había sido de la madre de Inuyasha, y encontró las cabezas de Kanoe, Megumi y Yumi fuera de sus cuerpos , a los que miraba a ciertos metros.

Sesshoumaru: ...Con su voz tranquila...¿Pero de donde viene el fuego,...Reacciono pensando... de la biblioteca de mi padre.

AL mismo tiempo que esto ocurría Jaken venia junto con Lilith en el demonio y los 4 guardias ya comidos.

Lilith: ...Feliz... Ya vamos a llegar al castillo.

Jaken: Hai, así es.

Soldado 2: Jaken-sama ...Se acerca a Jaken y le habla al oído...Hay humo en el castillo licaba ahora a jaken un poco de biologia.

comian, favor.th-illos distintos para c/u de los sodadosos 5 metros sentadosran

Jaken: ...Preocupado... Lilith-dono vamos a bajar, se va a quedar aquí cerca.

Lilith:...Asustada... ¿Qué sucede, ...Mira al castillo... OH por dios el castillo, que paso.

Soldado: ...Se acerca a Ah uh y toma a Jaken en sus manos... Vamonos Jaken-sama , Lilith-dono quédese con los demás soldados.

Jaken:...Enojado... cuídenla y bajen aquí cerca, dentro de 10 minutos lleguen al castillo.

Todos los demás guardias afirmaron y uno se subió en Ah uh, por que Lilith no lo sabia manejar bien.

Lilith: ...Preocupada... Jaken-sama ,cuídense los dos mucho, ..No me perdonaría si les pasara algo por mi culpa..

Soldado: ...El que esta en el demonio con Lilith ... Lilith-dono vamos a bajar, en este lugar.

Lilith: Si..Shorojo debe de haber atacando...recordando las palabras de Kanoe mientras bajaban...por eso Kanoe-sama me dijo eso , pero que significaban sus ultimas palabras, ojala no le haya pasado nada a nadie ..

Mientras tanto Sesshoumaru llego a la habitación de Lilith con la determinación de acero esperando talvez encontrarla muerta a ella también.

Sesshoumaru: No hay nadie, ni sangre, solo su ropa esta por toda la habitación.

Se acerca a la mochila que esta intacta y la toma en su mano y coloca la ropa con la que ella llego a ese mundo y sale de la habitación.

Sesshoumaru: ...Caminado por el pasillo... Puede que no este muerta.

Bajaba las escaleras y llego al recibidor, y miro a todos los muertos, más bien buscando a Jaken o a Lilith, pero nadie le resultaba familiar.

Jaken: ...En la entrada del castillo... Shorojo definitivamente ataco el castillo.

Soldado: ...Enojado, mirando mientras caminaban... Mato a todos los guardias y lo mas probable también a la servidumbre.

Jaken: ...Preocupado...Como se lo voy a explicar a Sesshoumaru-sama.

Ambos se acercaron al recibidor que tenia todos los adornos de la fiesta destruidos y llenos de sangre, y escucharon unos pasos que provenían de los pasillos.

Jaken: Prepárese soldado, parece que Shorojo todavía no se ha ido y nos va a atacar.

Soldado: Hai, Jaken-sama.

Los dos se abalanzaron contra la pronta figura que pensaban que era de Shorojo, pero no era más que Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru: Alguien me va a tacar, pero se llevara una gran sorpresa.

Entonces Sesshoumaru saco su espada (Tokijin) y llego hasta un punto donde un as de luz hizo que la figura fuera visible.

Jaken: Sesshoumaru-sama.

Al instante del grito del mayordomo verde, los tres se detuvieron.

Jaken: ...Preocupado... Sesshoumaru-sama ¿Qué paso aquí?.

Sesshoumaru: Esa respuesta me la debes tú Jaken.

Jaken: Señor no lo se.

Sesshoumaru: Llegue aquí hace poco tiempo y encontré a toda la servidumbre muerta, ¿Donde estabas?.

Jaken: ...Sorprendido... Los mato a todos, no lo puedo creer.

Sesshoumaru: Además quemo la biblioteca de mi padre y reviso al habitación de Lilith.

Jaken: Pero el ya no esta aquí.

Sesshoumaru: No el ya no esta aquí, pero no debe de estar muy lejos.

Jaken: Pobre Lilith-san cuando se entere de todo esto se va a poner muy triste.

Sesshoumaru: ...Enojado... ¿Dónde esta?.

Jaken: Sígame, por favor.

Sesshoumaru: ¿Por que debo hacerlo?.

Soldado: ...Entrometiéndose ... Ella no esta en el castillo.

Sesshoumaru: ¿Por qué, si yo di ordenes explicitas que no saliera ..Por lo menos esta bien..

Jaken : ...Como disculpándose... Lo que sucede es que entre los sirvientes de la casa y yo decidimos que saliera un poco al pueblo cercano para que se distrajera un poco, ella estaba muy triste, Kanoe nos lo sugirió, salimos y hasta ahora regresamos en ese lapso paso todo esto, si que tuvimos suerte.

Sesshoumaru: No fue suerte, con que Kanoe les dijo que salieran.

Jaken: Acaso usted sabe algo que yo no sepa.

Sesshoumaru: Kanoe era una antigua sirviente de Shorojo, pensé que era un rumor que mi padre había oído, por eso ella suponía que Shorojo vendría y de una forma ella supo que hacer para que Lilith no saliera lastimada.

Jaken: ...Voltea a ver al soldado... Hay que recoger los cuerpos.

Soldado: Hai, Jaken-sama lo haré ahora mismo...se va el soldado...

Jaken: Voy por Lilith.

Sesshoumaru: esta lejos de aquí y la dejaste sola.

Jaken: Esta como a unos 2 Km. y esta con 3 guardias.

Sesshoumaru: Ella no debe venir hasta que todos los cuerpos hayan sido retirados del castillo.

Jaken: Pero en 10 minutos va a venir.

Sesshoumaru: Para que no sospeche, llevala al kiosco.

Jaken: Hai, Sesshoumaru-sama.

El hombrecito verde se va en busca de Lilith para que no vea las atrocidades que hizo Shorojo, mientras que Sesshoumaru sube las escaleras hacia que lugar no lo se,Pero lo que ellos no esperaban era que Lilith estaba ya muy cerca del castillo.

Lilith:...Caminado apresurada... Vamos ya quiero llegar tengo un mal presentimiento.

Soldado: Hai Lilith-dono.

Lilith: Por dios ...Mirando la puerta... ¿Que paso aquí?.

Jaken llego apresurado al ver la silueta de la joven, corrió ante ella y se callo de una forma muy cómica frente a sus pies.

Lilith: ...En voz baja... Jaken-sama.

Jaken: Lilith-dono ocurrió un pequeño incendio en la casa, mientras apagan el fuego, ...Mira a uno de los guardias... Escótela al kiosco.

Soldado: Hai, Jaken-sama.

Lilith: Dígame todo lo que esta pasando.

Jaken: Después ahora valla al kiosco, ustedes dos acompáñenme y tu cuando la lleves vuelves.

Se va la joven acompañada del guardia se aleja del anciano, pensando en todo lo que podría haber pasado, llego hasta el kiosco rodeando el castillo sin imaginar que al otro lado de la barda hay muchos cadáveres.

Soldado: ...Frente al kiosco... Lilith-dono aquí quédese, onegai.

Lilith: ...Con una sonrisa... Si lo haré vaya ayudar a Jaken-sama...El guardia se va y Lilith piensa tristemente... De nuevo me ocultan información.

Mientras tanto ella se recargaba en el kiosco como aquella vez que dormía, sin imaginar que desde el cuarto donde Sesshoumaru se había quedado desde que ella había llegado la observaba.

Sesshoumaru: Alli esta, otra vez trae kimono, esa tonta no se imagina lo que paso.

Se aleja de la ventana ve a la cama y alli esta un bolsa, que miraba con un poco de recelo.

Sesshoumaru: Después veré que hago con eso.

Baja las escaleras y se encuentra con Jaken.

Jaken: No encuentro a Yumi, Megumi ni a Kanoe.

Sesshoumaru: Están las tres muertas en el cuarto de la mortal que fue madre de Inuyasha, Jaken no tienen cabeza,

Jaken: ...Espantado... Las mato alas tres de la misma forma, definitivamente Lilith-san no debe saber eso.

Sesshoumaru: Apresúrense...Hablando de una forma general... Llévense todos los cuerpos.

Jaken: Sesshoumaru-sama el castillo quedo muy dañado.

Sesshoumaru: Lo se, es inevitable.

Jaken: Y no tenemos más que estos soldados, tenemos que contratar más personal.

Sesshoumaru: Ya todo lo tengo previsto.

Jaken: Es muy listo amito.

Sesshoumaru: ...Muy serio...Eso ya lo se.

...En aquel pueblito llamado Tokio.

Se encontraba un hanyou, que tenia mucha hambre.

Sango: Inuyasha, siempre tienes mucha hambre.

Miroku: Déjalo anda tristeando por que Kagome esta en su tiempo.

Shippo: Eso debe ser.

Inuyasha: ...Enojado... Déjenme tranquilo, además venimos por que dijeron que habían varios demonios asustando a la gente.

Sango: Si lo se, pero se que te gustaría comer algo.

Miroku: Y yo se donde podemos comer muy bien.

Inuyasha: De veras.

Miroku: ...Con su expresión de yo lo soluciono...Es un puesto que esta al final de la calle.

Todos caminaron a ese lugar donde curiosamente horas antes ya habían comido Lilith y los demás alli, entraron todos y se sentaron en el mismo lugar donde Lilith y los otros se habían sentado, coincidencia o destino, bueno pero llegaron y se sentaron.

Inuyasha: Nos da una orden por favor.

El señor los atendió, con gran facilidad y les dio sus platillos a todos.

Dueño: Curioso están sentados en el mismo lugar donde se encontraba sentada la joven que venia con esos yokais.

Sango: OH, si por eso veníamos al pueblo.

Dueño: A pelar con ellos.

Sango: Según lo que oímos es que estaban molestando ala gente.

Dueño: ...Mientras les hacia otro pedido...No ellos no vinieron a hacer nada, jamás molestaron a nadie, solo vinieron a comprar provisiones al pueblo.

Inuyasha: ¡provisiones, seguro!.

Dueño: Hai, la gente invento todo eso, ellos jamás hicieron anda malo, al contrario hasta me dejaron una excelente propina.

Inuyasha: Con que todo fue una mentira , venimos hasta aquí por nada.

Shippo: No por nada ahora estamos comiendo.

Inuyasha le pego a Shippo, mientras que todos terminaban sus platillos.


	13. Capitulo 12: La salida al mundo

Pero ene se instante una joven estaba en el kiosco preocupada por la situación que pasaba y que no entendía, solo quería la verdad una vez en su vida en ese mundo.

Lilith: Que ya me digan la verdad, solo eso quiero ...En ese instante metió la mano debajo de la banca en la que estaba... Que esto.

Saca un libro, que en la portada, curiosamente era el libro con el cual le había enseñado a Jaken filosofía pero que hacia ese libro alli.

Lilith: Es mi libro de filosofía...Noto que había algo adentro que era una carta, curiosamente escrita en su idioma...Es mi idioma, pero como, no creo que nadie sepa este idioma.

Abre el libro y en la portada dice:

DE: Kanoe.

PARA: Lilith.

...Abre la carta que estaba en un sobre como de color lila...

_**Mi pequeña niña:**_

_**Se que te preguntas como es posible que conozca tu idioma, pero la magia hace eso posible, lo leí en tu mente, tu idioma no me fue difícil, y se me hizo mas fácil para ti que fuera en tu idioma ya que Sesshoumaru-sama no lo conoce, no pude hacer un hechizo para que entendieras el japonés escrito, pero creo que ya te es extraño entender el japonés hablado, si no eres del Japón, todo es hechizo, como lo que te trajo a nosotros mi niña, Creeme que lo que viene es difícil, pero se fuerte, te deje esta carta , por que si te decía hubieras tratado de impedir mi muerte…**_

En ese instante cuando ella leyó la palabra muerte quedo paralizada eso quería decir que de seguro Shorojo vino a matarla, pero todavía no entendía nada bien se disponía a seguir leyendo al carta, pero oyó en los matorrales algo.

Lilith: ¿Que es sonido?.

En ese instante sale uno de los guardias que se había quedado en el castillo herido, y cae cerca del kiosco.

Lilith: Debo ayudarlo...Guarda la carta y el libro dentro de ese raro moño gigante que tiene en la cintura, y se avalancha a correr frente a el.

Guardia: ...Abre los ojos muy débilmente... Usted es Lilith-dono, Shorojo estuvo aquí cuídese bien o la matara.

Lilith: ...Llorando un poco... Se va a poner bien, Jaken-sama lo va a curar.

Guardia: Nadie puede ayudarme recibí el ataque roba almas de Shorojo, como todos los demás y perderé mi alma y ni siquiera el colmillo sagrado de Sesshoumaru-sama me podrá revivir.

Lilith: Colmillo sagrado, ¿Que es eso?.

Guardia: No lo sabe, es la espada milagrosa de Sesshoumaru-sama, que puede revivir a las personas.

Lilith: ¡Que no los puede revivir con esa extraña arma!

Guardia: Shorojo es temido por eso, manda las almas directamente ala muerte.

Lilith: ...asustada... Por eso no lo podremos ayudar, pero no ha muerto todavía.

Guardia: La muerte esta cerca, gracias por preocuparse por un extraño, gracias...llora y cierra los ojos...

Lilith: ...Gritando... Alguien ayúdeme por favor, Jaken-sama.

En otra parte del castillo.

Sesshoumaru: ...Oye el ruido... Es Lilith, Shorojo ataca de nuevo.

Jaken: Lilith-dono, por dios.

Los dos salen corriendo hacia donde estaba el kiosco , Jaken era el único que tenia la cara de preocupado, Sesshoumaru más bien tenía la mano en la empuñadora de su espada dispuesto a atacar.

Sesshoumaru: ¿Dónde esta?.

Lilith: ...Voltea a ver... Sesshoumaru-sama, que hace UD aquí.

Jaken: Lilith-san por que gritaba.

Los dos la ven en el piso que sostiene a un guardia muerto que tiene una gran herida en el pecho.

Lilith: ¿Por qué paso esto?...Evitando llorara... Solo por matarme, pero que fue lo que hice yo, todos deben estar muertos.

Jaken: Pero quien te dijo eso.

Lilith: ...Manejando su enojo y tristeza... Este pobre hombre que solo cumplía con su trabajo y que ha perdido su alma, ...Mira a Jaken y después a Sesshoumaru... El me dijo todo eso, díganme la verdad.

Sesshoumaru: Ahora no es el momento.

Lilith: ...Se para y deja al soldado recostado... Nunca lo es...Se va...

Jaken: ¿A dónde va Lilith-san?.

Lilith: Claro esta que no puedo salir de este castillo, a mi cuarto.

Sesshoumaru: Tu cosas están en tu mochila, ordena lo que creas que te haga falta.

Lilith: ...Voltea... Volveremos a mi mundo.

Sesshoumaru: No, pero prepárate a salir.

Lilith: ...En ingles... Yes sir, but not will be back, never, I hate you.

Sesshoumaru: ¿Que dijiste Lilith?.

Lilith: ...Enojada... Que ya lo voy a hacer, Sesshoumaru-sama.

Entra por la puerta de empleados donde no hay ningún cuerpo, y entra a la cocina y toma camino a su cuarto, pero en el recibidor ve unos anuncios de prosperidad y sangre con los anuncios.

Lilith: ¿Pero que es todo esto?.

Sube por la escalera y tiene una pequeña lágrima que seca instantáneamente para que nadie la vea débil.

Lilith: Llegue a mi habitación,...La ve toda desordenada... Ese tal Shorojo me buscaba con insistencia, lo bueno es que no se llevo nada...Se sienta en la cama...Ahora que es lo que va a pasar.

Se recuesta en la cama, tratando de pensar y entonces recuerda la carta que Kanoe trajo, la busca entre su kimono y la encuentra.

Esta dice así.

_**Mi pequeña niña:**_

_**Se que te preguntas como es posible que conozca tu idioma, pero la magia hace eso posible, lo leí en tu mente, tu idioma no me fue difícil, y se me hizo mas fácil para ti que fuera en tu idioma ya que Sesshoumaru-sama no lo conoce, no pude hacer un hechizo para que entendieras el japonés escrito, pero creo que ya te es extraño entender el japonés hablado, si no eres del Japón, todo es hechizo, como lo que trajo a nosotros mi niña, Creeme que lo que viene es difícil, pero se fuerte, te deje esta carta , por que si te decía hubieras tratado de impedir mi muerte…pero no debes culparte todo es parte del destino, se que no nos pasara nada mas que morir yo tuve una larga vida de lujos y de gran maldad pero me redimí y agradezco por eso, cuando pase todo este alboroto no te asustes si te vas del castillo, solo déjame decirte que si afuera en ese vasto mundo te pasan cosas extrañas solo se muy fuerte y créelas, todas las que te pasen a ti, junto con esta carta hay otras pero en otro idioma, cuando la puedas entender, tu destino podrá ser revelado , cuídate Lilith-dono no pierdas tu dulzura y nunca dejes de tener fe.**_

_**Kanoe.**_

Lilith dentro del sobre hay dos cartas mas.

Después escribir carta en lenguaje raro que me invento.

La joven se queda recostada en la cama pensando en el contenido de la segunda carta, quería comprenderla talvez alli entendería por que Shorojo la quería matar, solo deseaba unas respuestas y nadie se las iba dar.

Lilith: Solo quiero estar en mi mundo alejarme de todas estas personas, nadie me entiende y Sesshoumaru-sama…ah, no lo entiendo...Piensa en el y se sonroja un poquito...No, eso no.

Lo que la joven no se imagina es que Sesshoumaru estaba detrás de la puerta escuchando, yo creo q esa era su forma de protegerla, que mis polainas.

Sesshoumaru: ..Que cree que no la protejo, si le digo la verdad no me entenderá y que fue eso que dijo de pensar "Sesshoumaru-sama y después no eso no", creo que me quiere pedir que la lleve a su mundo, no se como regresarla..

Se aleja de la puerta caminando pensando en como le diría los planes que tiene pensados en hacer este gran taiyokai.

Jaken: Bueno, todos los cuerpos están en la fosa.

4 soldados: Hai, Jaken-sama ¿Qué hacemos ahora?

Jaken: Los enterraremos.

Sesshoumaru:...Interrumpiendo... Los quemaremos.

Todos, incluyendo narradora: ¡queeeeeeeeeeee!

Jaken: Para que quemar los cuerpos.

Sesshoumaru: Para que queden cenizas y no la evidencia de que a Sesshoumaru señor de las tierras occidentales no pudo defender a su servidumbre.

Todos: Hai, Sesshoumaru-sama.

Han pasado horas desde lo que paso, Sesshoumaru se encuentra en el comedor del castillo, comiendo algo, mientras q Jaken estaba en una esquina.

Sesshoumaru: Jaken, que venga Lilith.

Jaken: Hai Sesshoumaru-sama iré por ella.

El hombrecito verde camina a través de los pasillos y sube por las escaleras llegando finalmente hasta el cuarto de Lilith, toca.

Jaken: Lilith-san puedo pasar.

Lilith: Hai Jaken-sama, pase.

Entra el hombrecito verde a la habitación y encuentra que esta ordenada y que sobre la cama hay una mochila arreglada, pero Lilith todavía bestia aquel kimono.

Jaken: Arreglo toda la habitación usted sola.

Lilith: Jaken; Yumi y Megumi jamás la arreglarán de nuevo en honor de ellas la arregle, ¿que sucede?.

Jaken: Sesshoumaru-sama quiere que valla al comedor.

Lilith: Jaken-sama ya se que no me queda de otra el jamás me explicara lo que necesito oír y se que usted jamás lo traicionaría, vamos al comedor solo para saber que es lo que debo de hacer.

Jaken: Pero Lilith-dono, lo que pasa es que…

Lilith: No me explique mas por que usted también puede morir solo por explicarme y es un lujo que no me pienso dar, vamos.

La joven sale de la habitación tranquilamente y toma rumbo al comedor, ella nota que ya no hay sangre en las paredes y los anuncios que miro en la entrada con sangre habían sido retirados por los soldados, para ella era obvio q todos habían sido asesinados por Shorojo. Llega hasta el comedor y abre la puerta.

Lilith: ...Triste... Buenas noches Sesshoumaru-sama.

Sesshoumaru: Sentada, quiero hablar contigo.

Lilith:...Se sienta en su lugar habitual... Dígame lo que me valla a decir.

Sesshoumaru: Te veo enojada y no te voy a dar explicaciones por que no te las debo.

Lilith: Si ya note que no me debe nada.

Sesshoumaru: El castillo quedo dañado, por lo que no podemos seguir viviendo en este lugar, tendremos que viajar.

Lilith:...Sin ánimos... ¿A dónde?.

Sesshoumaru: Por mis tierras, para que yo te pueda vigilar correctamente en lo que el castillo es reparado.

Lilith: Me quiere decir que viajaremos como nómadas sin ningún lugar donde dormir normalmente.

Sesshoumaru: Así es.

Lilith: ...Irónica...Es lo único que me faltaba.

Sesshoumaru: No puedes decir que no, por que vendrás aunque no quieras.

Lilith: Me imagine que me diría eso y tbm que nos iremos mañana temprano.

Sesshoumaru: Arreglaste tus cosas .

Lilith: Si ya lo hice.

Sesshoumaru: Come bien mañana saldremos.

Lilith: Gracias pero no tengo hambre, me voy a dormir.

Se para y se acerca a la puerta de una forma muy tranquila.

Sesshoumaru: No te di permiso de que te fueras.

Lilith: ...Enojada pero calmada... No le di permiso para que me trajera a este castillo, no le di permiso para elegir lo que debo de saber, no le di permiso para nada.

Sesshoumaru: No me hables así.

Lilith: ...Abre la puerta... Lo se , usted me habla de tu, solo sabe dirigir, hasta mañana, no me molesten hoy que por lo menos rezare por aquellos que murieron, dígale a Jaken-sama que quiero hablar con el.

Sesshoumaru: Vete a tu cuarto, Jaken ira mas tarde.

Sale de la habitación, mientras que sube por las escaleras.

Lilith: Ahora tengo que salir del castillo y recorrer este mundo que solo me quiere ver muerta, ah, si tan solo Sesshoumaru-sama me…

En ese instante se topa con Jaken en el pasillo que esta cerca de su cuarto.

Lilith: Jaken-sama, puede venir por favor.

Jaken: Hai Lilith-san.

La sigue a su habitación, entran y Lilith se sienta sobre la cama.

Lilith: Mis cosas están arregladas para el viaje.

Jaken: Así q Sesshoumaru-sama ya le dijo lo que tiene en mente ¿Qué opina?.

Lilith: Que solo es una forma de mantener un control sin decirme nada.

Jaken: Lo siento, dígame para que me quería hablar.

Lilith: Si le pregunto me seria franco.

Jaken: Lilith-san, depende.

Lilith: Jaken-sama que tan peligroso es afuera.

Jaken: Sin la protección del señor moriríamos.

Lilith: Lo suponía.

Jaken: Pero por que lo quiere saber.

Lilith: Para saber si siempre tendría que estar junto con Sesshoumaru-sama.

Jaken: Pero Lilith-san.

Lilith: Es todo lo que quería saber, me podría dejar descansar.

Jaken: No va a cenar.

Lilith: No, gracias con lo que comimos en el pueblo se me quito el hambre.

Jaken: Antes de irme me contestaría una pregunta.

Lilith: ...En tono de una pequeña broma... Como usted me dijo "Depende".

Jaken: Le va a dar a Sesshoumaru-sama lo que le compro de cumpleaños.

Lilith: No, ahora déjeme en paz.

Jaken: Hai.

El sale de la habitación pensando en como seria la vida de la joven fuera, nómada y vacía como la de Rin. Este hombrecillo verde camina por el pasillo, cuando escucha una leve campana q no es la de Lilith.

Jaken: Sesshoumaru-sama me necesita.

Se dirige hacia la habitación de Sesshoumaru que se encuentra muy lejos del pasillo, pero se acerca a la puerta y toma un poco de aliento y toca dos veces a la puerta.

Sesshoumaru:¡Entra Jaken!.

Pasa el enanito de ojitos amarillos, tranquilo.

Jaken: Hai Sesshoumaru-sama.

Sesshoumaru: Toma el paquete que esta en la cama y se lo das a Lilith y vuelves.

Jaken:¿Qué es Sesshoumaru-sama?.

Ante la mirada de este demonio, el no espera la respuesta, por lo que sale de la habitación pensando en que es, de nuevo llega a la habitación de Lilith y toca la puerta.

Lilith:...Estando sentada en la cama con un libro en la mano... ¡Adelante!.Jaken-sama ¿Qué pasa?.

Jaken: Esto se lo manda Sesshoumaru-sama.

Lilith: ...Un poquito con curiosidad pero tranquila... De Sesshoumaru-sama.

Jaken: ...Se acerca y le da el bulto que trae en la mano...Hai, tome.

Lilith toma esa bolsa que trae adentro algo, ella la destapa y dentro trae un kimono de color lila, que es como de su tamaño.

Lilith: ¿y esto?.

Jaken:..Es como el kimono de Rin, que era de tela muy especial, para que no se rompiera..Es un kimono de tela muy rara y que no se rompe fácilmente.

Lilith: ¡Que, ¿Cómo yo usar un kimono para viajar?.

Jaken: Es mejor que su ropa, la gente se asustaría al ver su extraña forma de vestir, además el kimono es mas adecuado para usted.

Lilith: Pero voy a dormir siempre a la intemperie.

Jaken: Lo se pero llevaremos muchas cosas útiles como futones.

Lilith: Pero pero...No pudo evitar el llanto leve... Se da cuenta Jaken-sama ahora además de estar en un lugar desconocido con personas que no me dicen la verdad, donde hay demonios y donde la persona en la que debo de confiar me engaña, Jaken-sama ¿Por qué debo de obedecer ordenes que no me explican, por que, solo quiero respuestas, ...Llorando un poco mas fuerte..llévenme mejor a mi mundo.

Jaken: Lilith-dono…

Lilith: Vallase por favor debo de descansar, de le las gracias a Sesshoumaru-sama ...Sonríe...

Jaken: Hai, Lilith-dono.

Sale de la habitación un poco triste y le brota una leve lágrima, se dirige hacia el cuarto de su amo que respetaba mucho, pero ahora estaba siendo desplazada su gran figura por la de Lilith que merecía su respeto por ser mas fuerte de lo que imaginaba y sin perder su gran sonrisa.

Jaken: ...Toca la puerta la puerta...Sesshoumaru-sama soy yo Jaken.

Entra a la habitación donde Sesshoumaru se encuentra en la ventana parado viendo la luna.

Sesshoumaru: Ya lo tiene.

Jaken: Hai, Sesshoumaru-sama no la podemos regresar mejor a su mundo aquí es muy infeliz.

Sesshoumaru: No,...Curiosidad... Infeliz.

Jaken: Ella estuvo a punto de llorar por estar aquí, no la podemos regresar, sino perderá su sonrisa como Rin.

Sesshoumaru: Rin jamás perdió su sonrisa, hasta que mate a Shorojo la llevare a su mundo..Ni siquiera se como hacerlo, puede que ella se quede para siempre..

Jaken: Hai, me voy a descansar.

Sale de la habitación, para el la imagen de Sesshoumaru se derrumbaba ¿Cómo era posible que el no la regresara, esa pregunta lo envolvió hasta el dia siguiente, se levanto y claro este se arreglo para ir a levantar a Lilith.

Jaken: Ahora voy con Lilith-dono.

Sale de su habitación la ve de reojo sabe que no volverá en mucho tiempo, cierra la puerta y un gran eco se oye dejando la habitación, se aleja y sube las escaleras , hace ese gran recorrido hasta la habitación de Lilith y toca y no encuentra respuesta, de nuevo lo hace y ningún sonido, entonces el considera lógico que ella todavía esta dormida, el abre la puerta y (Adivinaron ella no esta)pues la habitación esta arreglada y la cama también , la mochila tampoco esta.

Jaken: ¡Lilith-dono no esta , se ha ido!.

Corre hasta el comedor, ya que Sesshoumaru siempre llega rápido en la mañana para llevar un orden de lo que se hace, el demonio verde ese corre hasta el comedor abre la puerta, y habla en un tono de voz alarmante.

Jaken: ¡Sesshoumaru-sama Lilith-dono se ha ido!.

Sesshoumaru se levanta sin decir nada y llega hasta el recibidor y trata de captar el aroma de la joven.

Sesshoumaru: ..Su aroma es como a agua de Río..

Corre por que parece que ha detectado el aroma y pasa por la biblioteca que se había quemado mas de la mitad y llega hasta la puerta del jardín y sale por esa puerta y llega hasta el kiosco, donde Lilith esta recargada en el kiosco, sus pies están sobre la banca y su espalda recargada tbm de un barandal viendo hacia los rosales.

Jaken: ...Enojado... Lilith-dono que hace aquí.

Lilith: Jaken-sama lo que sucede es que me despido del kiosco y de este lugar tan tranquilo además ustedes dijeron que saldríamos temprano me levante a las 7:00 AM y nadie me dijo nada me cambie y vine para acá.

Jaken: Lilith-dono me asusto pensé que…

Lilith: ¿Qué me había ido, ...Sonríe... No jaken-sama mi sobre vivencia depende del tiempo que este con ustedes, ...ve a Sesshoumaru... No es verdad.

Jaken: Bueno, es verdad, pero que no quiere desayunar.

Lilith: Jaken-sama en la mañana me desperté y me dio hambre fui a la cocina y tome algo de la despensa y ya desayune.

Sesshoumaru: Crees que estas lista.

Jaken: ¿Lilith-dono?.

Lilith: ...Mira al cielo... No lo estoy pero debo estarlo.

Sesshoumaru: Entonces nos vamos ya, jaken, ve por Ah uh.

Jaken: Hai Sesshoumaru-sama..Que pasa pensé que Sesshoumaru-sama esperaría como hasta mediodía.. ...Se aleja hacia los establos y va por ese demonio de dos cabezas...

Sesshoumaru: Crees que lo sabes todo.

Lilith: ...Se para del kiosco... No Sesshoumaru-sama, pero ya le dije que lo debo de estar, ...Ella trae ese kimono lila que le dio y las típicas sandalias y su mochila esta a una esquina del kiosco... A mí me espera gente en mi mundo tengo a mi familia y amigos, realmente me esperan y a mi me preocupa dejar solo a alguien, pero usted no tiene miedo, por que nadie lo espera.

Sesshoumaru: Te atreves a hablarme así, humana…...Se detiene por que Lilith, bueno el no sabe pero se detiene...

Lilith: Humana Estupida , eso era lo que me iba a decir, verdad parece que no ha convivido con humanos, pero bueno yo no he convivido con demonios.

Llega jaken con ah uh y hay unas cosas colgadas del demonio como cuando iba con Rin , este demonio mascota o transporte , este se pone feliz al ver a la joven.

Lilith: Ah uh, ¿Cómo estas, me imagino que bien ...Sale del kiosco y se agacha y toma algo de pasto y se lo da... Toma esto es para ti.

Jaken y Sesshoumaru al ver esa escena recordaron a Rin cuando hacia lo mismo , pero había una diferencia no era Rin, ella era Lilith, talvez Rin hubiese sido como ella, pero ella era diferente tenia una gran fuera de voluntad.

Sesshoumaru: Ya, vamonos.

Jaken: Lilith-dono súbase de nuevo a ah uh, como lo hizo como cuando fue al pueblo.

Lilith: Si jaken-sama, ...Se sube con algunos problemas... Bueno ya estoy en el demonio este.

Jaken: ...Se sube junto con ella... Vamonos entonces.

Sesshoumaru se eleva como el suele hacerlo, y ah uh lo sigue, Lilith se sujeta fuerte del demonio, mientras que jaken lo conduce , por que Lilith no sabe hacerlo adecuadamente.

Lilith: ...Como gritando...Jaken-sama a donde vamos ahora.

Jaken: Solo Sesshoumaru-sama lo sabe hay que seguirlo.

Lilith: ¡¿Qué!.

Jaken: Mejor no le pregunte a el le molesta eso, bueno lo único que creo que haremos es ver las tierras del amo.

Lilith: Oiga jaken-sama ,además de Shorojo ¿Quién es enemigo de Sesshoumaru-sama?.

Jaken: Pues además de Shorojo esta Naraku.

Lilith: Naraku, ese que le hizo a Sesshoumaru-sama.

Jaken: ...En voz baja... Bueno, Naraku lo quiso matar, lo engaño varias veces y por su culpa casi matan a…...Casi digo Rin...

Lilith: ¿A quien?.

Jaken: ..Que digo, que digo.. A ah uh.

Lilith: OH, y es muy poderoso.

Jaken: ni siquiera el tessaiga lo ha podido vencer

Lilith: ¡Tessaiga!.

Jaken: Es una espada de Sesshoumaru-sama.

Narradora: Pero si esa es la espada de Inuyasha ,pero bueno a jaken no se le quita la idea de que es de su amito bonito.

Lilith: OH, ya veo, pero que poderosa debe de ser espada, pero ahora que lo pienso no he visto pelear mucho a Sesshoumaru-sama.

Jaken: OH pero el es el mejor, es mi héroe.

Lilith: Pues que bobito, su héroe, pero si solo es un demonio, que puede tener de espectacular.

Jaken: Eso es por que no lo ha visto en acción.

Lilith: Usted lo admira, lo que la admiración hace, se ha quedado ciego y es poco objetivo.

Jaken: ¿Qué dice?.

En ese momento Sesshoumaru baja a un claro.

Sesshoumaru: Aquí te quedas Lilith, ah uh se queda contigo, jaken y yo volveremos pronto.

Lilith: ...Todavía sobre el demonio... ¿A donde va Sesshoumaru-sama?.

Sesshoumaru: Volveré pronto.

Se va caminado con jaken, al lo lejos este se despide.

Jaken: Hasta luego Lilith-dono..Al fin mi amito y yo recuperamos algo de lo que habíamos perdido, el hecho de tener alguien que nos esperara...

Ambos camina por el bosque perdiéndose en la bruma del mismo, y al fondo les espera un ejercitito que se encuentra en los terrenos del señor de las tierras, claro que ya sabemos que fue lo que paso, el empezó con la batalla además el fue ganador, triunfador, el numero uno, el chido, The best y todos los alagios son para sesshomarito.

Pero en otra parte de ese Japón una joven salía de un pozo con gran facilidad y frente a ese pozo un árbol que tiene una bicicleta detenida, la joven trae una gran mochila en su espalda.

Kagome: Parece q he vuelto, estuve varios días ausente, solo espero que todo haya mejorado, pero lo que sucede estos días es extraño, todo tan tranquilo, ...Se acerca a la bicicleta y se sube en ella... Pero esta calma es preocupante, Kikyo, ¿donde estará, ...Avanza con la bicicleta a la casa de Kaede... Creo que hace un años por estas fechas la niña que esta con Sesshoumaru fue asesinada, pobre niña, bueno.

Ella continua con la bicicleta y por unos minutos sigue manejando hasta la casa de Kaede, pero en ese momento en la casa de Kaede se encontraba Inuyasha y CIA.

Inuyasha: Ese olor es de …

Shippo: Ya volvió de sus exámenes y de seguro me trajo algo...Saltando de emoción por que su amiga ya viene...

Sango: Tranquilo Shippo, ella pronto llegara.

Miroku: Que bueno que regresa, espero este tranquila y haya descansado.

Inuyasha: Pues se fue a hacer los exámenes que tanto le gustan , la búsqueda de la Shikon tama no es algo que debe de esperar.

Shippo: Lo bueno es que nadamas es una sola perla.

Sango:...Interrumpiendo... De hecho no lo es…

Pero nadie presto atención a lo que Sango decía por que Kagome se miraba a la distancia y Shippo al verla se le abalanzo para saludarla.

Shippo: ¡Kagome!.

Inuyasha: ...Que no se quería quedar atrás... Kagome.

Ambos al tratar de llegar con Kagome hicieron que se asustara y por el camino antes de llegar freno de golpe y salio disparada.

Shippo: yo te voy a ayudar Kagome.

Inuyasha: No la voy a ayudar yo.

Pero al final ella cae encima de Inuyasha.

Kagome: Creo que frene de mas, pero no me paso nada que extraño ...Por la confusión no se dio cuanta de que...

Inuyasha: No te dolió , ¡Por que caíste sobre mi espalda!.

Shippo: Tonto Inuyasha, jajaja.

Inuyasha: Ya veras.

Kagome: ¡Inuyasha!.

Inuyasha: ¡que!.

Kagome: Osuwari.

Inuyasha se estrella contra el piso y después oímos como ella repite esa frase varias veces.

Kagome: Bueno, Inuyasha…...Se detiene por que siente la presencia de la Shikon no tama...

Inuyasha: ¿Qué pasa Kagome?.

Miroku: ...Se acerca con Sango hasta donde están los demás... Sintió un trozo de la perla verdad Kagome-sama.

Kagome: Si es hacia aquel lado, señalando a oste.

Inuyasha: Entonces...Parándose... Vamos por ese trozo.

Shippo: A ver que encontramos.

Sango: Kirara...Se transforma... Adelante.

Shippo, Miroku, Sango se suben en kirara, mientras que Kagome se trepa de nuevo en su bicicleta para buscar los trozos de la Shikon no tama, mientras tanto en aquel prado donde Lilith se había quedado.

Lilith: ...Parada... Tengo hambre y como Sesshoumaru-sama no llega voy a buscar alguna aldea o algo de comer.

La joven avanza y encuentra un camino.

Lilith: Si sigo el camino encontrare un pueblo para comer algo, talvez tenga suerte y encuentre a alguien que me explique como regresar a mi mundo, aja, y mi nieve de que la quiero.

Ella continúa avanzando a través el camino, pasan horas y no se encuentra ni a Sesshoumaru ni a ninguna persona, ah uh la seguía de cerca, pero aun así ella se sentía sola.

Lilith: ...Angustiada se recarga en un árbol... Han pasado horas, no encuentro a nadie, lo bueno es que estoy acostumbrada a caminar y no me duelen tanto los pies ...Mira a Ah uh... Ven para acá ah uh, siéntate ...El demonio se recarga con ella en el árbol, ella toma una cobija que traía con ella ... Por lo menos no pasare frió aunque duerma en el suelo.

Los dos se quedan recostados en el árbol y por el cansancio se queda dormida y también el demonio que la acompañaba paso por lo mismo.

En una casa de esas que estaban desabitadas a veces pasaban la noche, Inuyasha y CIA, tenían fuego, algo parecido como en la escena donde Kagome se había enfermado,

Shippo: Kagome traes una sopa instantánea.

Kagome: Hai, Shippo, toma ...Saca una de su mochila y se la da... Provecho.

Inuyasha: Y la MIA.

Kagome: A poco compraste una sopa.

Inuyasha: Dame una sopa.

Kagome: No Inuyasha.

Shippo: Kagome, no le des sopa a Inuyasha se comió la ultima que tenias, no se la des mejor métela en el oyó negro de Miroku.

Sango: Conociéndolo se metería por ella.

Kagome: No hay que dudarlo.

Inuyasha: Pues mejor no me la des, voy a Salir por algo de comer que no se queje tanto como lo hacen ustedes.

Inuyasha sale de la casa esa y al salir percibe un aroma peculiar.

Inuyasha: Que raro creo que ese es el aroma del demonio de dos cabezas de Sesshoumaru, eso quiere decir que anda por aquí cerca.

Mira la luna y se sube a un árbol que esta junto a la casa como para vigilar que nada pase, pasa el tiempo y amanece , y como lo pensaba Inuyasha se había quedado dormido en el árbol, lo bueno es q nadie ataco por que sino, se la s hubiesen visto feo, entonces parece que alguien sale de la casa.

Kagome: Que raro que Inuyasha no haya regresado, talvez si grito OSUWARI.

En ese instante Inuyasha cae del árbol, despertándose al instante del golpe, creo que era algo lógico no.

Inuyasha: ¡Kagome!.

Kagome: Inuyasha estabas arriba del árbol, ¿Pero por que no pasaste la noche dentro de la casa, si hubieras regresado, en lo que saliste te hice tu sopa y se enfrió y ya no sirve.

Inuyasha: ...Reaccionando mas por el hecho de que su sopa se había echado a perder que por que Kagome lo había tirado desde 4 metros estrellándolo con el piso... Mi sopa.

Kagome: Ah, Inuyasha, vamonos ya, todavía siento al presencia de la perla, por aquí cerca.

Inuyasha: Pero no he comido nada.

Shippo: ...Sale de la casa... Ni modo, Inuyasha.

Sango y Miroku solo se resignan a ver el pequeño espectáculo que a su edad solo se les hace un juego de niños, pero aun a si se burlan de tal situación.

Sango: Nos tenemos que ir Inuyasha.

Miroku: En el camino te comes algo.

Kagome: Vamonos, te daré la bolsa de papitas que traigo con sabor a ajo que tanto te gusta.

Inuyasha: ¡de veras!.

Kagome: ...Se sube a su bicicleta y saca la bolsa de su mochila...Toma.

Inuyasha toma la bolsa de papitas y la abre mientras caminan en dirección al oeste, mientras tanto Lilith se encontraba dormida todavía en aquel árbol.

Lilith: ...Despierta... Bueno no fue tan incomodo , ah uh ya estas despierto ...El demonio la mira y como que medio sonríe... Vamonos a buscar un pueblo.

Se para Lilith y avanza un poco y sale de ese bosque y encuentra otro camino, empieza a seguirlo, preguntadonse que pasaría con Sesshoumaru , jaken estaría bien, saldría pronto de alli, el baño estaría cerca.

Lilith: No voy a hacer en la intemperie, OH no.

Ella seguía caminando, pero como iba muy rápido se callo en el piso.

Lilith: que golpe me di, me duele los pies, ahora si que si veo a Sesshoumaru-sama lo voy a matar, ...En ese instante ve el piso notando un detalle que le paresia mas que imposible... ¡Llantas, de bicicleta en este camino, pero si las bicicletas no se inventaron hasta 1800 en adelante, ¿Pero como, y personas van con ellas a esa dirección ...Señalando hacia el oeste... Debo saber quien trae una bicicleta, talvez pueda ayudarme.


	14. Capitulo 13: Las chicas de la epoca actu

Ella al ver la salida de ese mundo comenzo a seguir eso k paresia salverle la vida si llegaba a ello.

Ah uh la sigue ella va decidida a encontrar al dueño de tal artefacto que solo puede ser de su época, ella no sabe que las personas que se va a encontrar no son del todo normales, pero en ese instante nos trasladamos(Parece de noticias) con otro demonio.

Naraku: ...En su castillo tiene un trozo en su mano...Tengo en mi poder otro fragmento de la Shikon no tama, ahora debe encontrar los que me hacen falta, Kagura.

Kagura: Hai, Naraku.

Naraku: ¿Dónde esta Kanna y kohaku en este momento?.

Kagura: Están cumpliendo tu encargo, como lo planeaste.

Naraku: Entonces ya encontraron el fragmento de la Shikon que se encuentre en el oeste.

Kagura: Inuyasha y tu enemigos también van para allá.

Naraku: Ya tome medidas, una sorpresa va en camino es cuestión de tiempo que encontremos ese trozo.

Sesshoumaru se encontraba todavía muy adentrado en sus batallas, pero como es su costumbre este mando a jaken a ver como estaba Lilith, el se encuentra en un árbol recargado.

Jaken: Amito, no hay rastro de ella o de ah uh.

Sesshoumaru se para ir en busca de Lilith sin pensar en nada, pero lo que estaba a punto de pasar es algo que nadie se iba a imaginar m ni yo , es algo que la trama me regalo.

Lilith: Ah uh sabes , jamás había visto a un demonio como tu ni como Sesshoumaru-sama ...El demonio la mira... pero eres muy curioso.

En ese instante ellos caminaban tranquilamente por ese camino siguiendo nadamas que esas marcas en el camino que le daban algo de esperanza, miraba al cielo y solo pensaba en como regresar a su casa, entonces al llegar a un árbol ella noto un extraño enjambre de abejas.

Lilith: ¿Qué raro, esas abejas son enormes, ah uh vamonos lento para que no nos ataquen.

Ella y ese demonio caminaron muy lento, pero Lilith piso una rama y las abejas rápidamente se abalanzaron hacia ellas.

Lilith: Corre ah uh, rápido, hazlo.

Ella siguió corriendo lo mas rápido que pudo, dos abejas la seguían, mientras que ah uh se quedo atacando a las abejas que trataban de atacarlos, Lilith se fue alejando del demonio no tanto por que fuera mala, pero se vio obligada por las circunstancias, ella lo único que pensaba era en seguir esas marcas que eran su única esperanza de irse de ese mundo.

Lilith:...Decidida corría por ese camino perseguida por dos abejas... No voy a morir aquí.

Ella sigue corriendo no se explica por que las abejas eran de ese tamaño, pero si eran así de grandes lo mas probable era que su veneno era letal.

Ah uh se quedo peleando y en un instante abrió una brecha entre las abejas y salio volando lo más rápido posible en dirección donde Sesshoumaru los había dejado , talvez iba a pedir ayuda.

Pero la que luchaba por su vida era Lilith por la rápida persecución cayo a al piso y dos abejas le picaron el brazo no pudo evitarlo, varias todavía la perseguían entonces sucedió lo tan esperado por mi como narradora y como espectadora de lo que le pasaba a la joven a lo lejos.

Lilith: ...Como con un gran alivio... La bicicleta, en ella va una joven esta como a 20 metros, talvez si sigo corriendo estas abejas se alejen y ella me ayude.

En ese momento Kagome iba con una velocidad normal en la bicicleta lo curioso es que nadie hablaba en ese momento, Inuyasha corría, Sango y los que estaban en kirara tranquilos .

Lilith sintió que esos últimos metros eran eternos, de la emoción no podía hablar la joven que miraba de espaldas traía ropas muy parecidas a las de su tiempo, entonces cayo al piso, por el dolor del piquete de la abejas y lo único que pudo hacer.

Lilith: ...Grito lo mas fuerte q pudo... ¡Auxilio, alguien ayúdeme, por favor.

En ese momento Kagome escucho el grito, se detuvo y lentamente volteo.

Kagome: ...Viendo a una persona que era atacada por las abejas de Naraku... OH no , Inuyasha, alto las abejas de Naraku están atacando.

Inuyasha: ...Voltea... Están atacando a esa muchacha, no saben lo que les espera por que las voy a vencer.

Inuyasha, Kagome y kirara(Con todos a los que trae encima el animalito ese) van hacia allá Inuyasha desenfundo el tessaiga y con el kaze no kizu ataco a las abejas mientras que Sango con su boomerang destruyo varias, Shippo si acaso le atino a una , Miroku también las ataco y Kagome corrió hacia donde se encontraba la joven atacada.

Kagome: ...Preocupada... Estas bien, muchacha.

Lilith: ...Levanto la mirada... Si muchacha, pero dos me picaron y me duele mucho.

Kagome: Te picaron dos, necesitas el antídoto.

Lilith:...todavía en el piso.. Como lo supuse son venenosas.

Inuyasha y los demás se acercan de metiches para ver a la joven.

Kagome:...Ayuda a levantarse a Lilith que esta débil por los piquetes... Oye ven con nosotros los piquetes de esos insectos son muy venenosos.

Lilith: Esta bien, te puedo hacer una pregunta.

Inuyasha: ...interrumpiendo súbitamente...¿Quién eres?.

Lilith: ¿Cómo supiste que le iba a ser a ella esa pregunta?.

Kagome: no, el no lo intuyo el te pregunta tu nombre.

Lilith: OH ,mi nombre es Lilith ...cambiando el tema súbitamente...¿Muchacha es tuya esa bicicleta?.

Kagome: Si, yo se que es una aparato extraño que tu no conoces, ...se impresiona...pero un momento le llamaste por su nombre.

Lilith: ...feliz recargada en Kagome que era unos 10 cm. mas pequeña que ella...Entonces si eres de mi tiempo.

Kagome: ¿Tiempo?.

Miroku: Después hablan el veneno esta en tu cuerpo y tenemos que ir por las plantas adecuadas para crear el antídoto.

Sango: Es cierto ...Se acerca... Súbete a kirara para que te llevemos con Jimenji, por q aquí ya no tenemos antídoto.

Shippo: Súbete muchacha.

Lilith: Kagome después hablamos ...Se dirige hacia kirara y se sube con un poco de miedo, pero lo hace... Espero no haya ningún problema con el animal.

Sango: Kirara jamás te haría daño, mientras tú no ataques.

Lilith: OK.

Sango: OK, que es esa palabra.

Lilith: ¿Qué esta bien?.

Miroku: Usted habla muy extraño como Kagome-sama.

Shippo: Si además te pareces a ella mucho.

Lilith: Casi tenemos el mismo color de pelo , pero yo soy más blanca que ella.

Sango: ¿Y de donde eres?.

Lilith: Cuándo lleguemos a ese lugar les explico.

Sango: Esta bien te veo preocupada por el veneno.

Lilith: No es tanto eso...Ella se desmaya y cae recargada sobre Sango...

Sango: Entro en Shock, Kagome-chan.

Kagome: En 30 minutos llegamos al campo de Jimenji.

Inuyasha: Si le das mas rápido a tu bicicleta.

Ellos van apresurados aunque no conocen a la joven quieren ayudarla sin imaginarse quien es ella, quien la trajo y todo lo que va a pasar, pero en otro lugar.

Jaken: Ella debería de habernos esperado aquí Sesshoumaru-sama.

Sesshoumaru: ..Su olor no lo detecto.. Vamonos.

Jaken: Mejor debí de haberme quedado con ella y si Shorojo se la llevo.

En ese momento llega ah uh al ese lugar trae una abeja en la boca.

Jaken: Ah uh, ¿Dónde estaban? Y Lilith-dono y eso.

Sesshoumaru: Naraku.

Jaken: Ah uh llévanos a donde ella esta.

El demonio se va volando con jaken en el y Sesshoumaru se va volando como el suele hacerlo.

Kagome y todos llegaron con Jimenji, la joven estaba inconsciente e Inuyasha la bajo de kirara.

Kagome: Jimenji, esta joven fue picada por las abejas de Naraku.

Jimenji: ...Feliz...Hola Kagome,¿Qué pasa?.

Kagome: Esta joven necesita de tu ayuda tiene en su sangre veneno de las abejas de Naraku.

Jimenji: Pasen , hay que preparar el antídoto, Inuyasha ven.

Pasan a la casa de Jimenji, dentro esta su madre y los saluda, Inuyasha deja a la joven sobre un futon y la tapan.

Jimenji: Preparare el antídoto.

Inuyasha: Kagome, ya esta en el lugar donde la van a cuidar, vamonos por el fragmento de la Shikon.

Kagome: Tienes razón ,pero si esperamos a ver si no se necesita nada.

Inuyasha: Entonces nos vamos.

En ese momento Lilith abrió los ojos, y hablo.

Lilith: no se vayan por favor, tu muchacha...Señalando a Kagome... Me ayudaste sin conocerme, gracias.

Kagome: Gracias.

Inuyasha. Ella es así de vez en cuando ella es muy mala.

Shippo: ...Burlándose... No Inuyasha es así de vez en cuando.

Sango: No te preocupes muchacha, todo va estar bien aquí te cuidara Jimenji.

Miroku: Aunque el veneno ya lo tienes en tu sangre el antídoto aquí te lo darán, y te curaras pronto.

Kagome: No te preocupes.

Jimenji: El antídoto estará dentro de poco, si solo hubiera sido una abeja te daría una planta pero fueron varias.

Lilith: Pero por que esas abejas me atacaron.

Kagome: Un demonio malo las hizo para matar a la gente.

Lilith: Pero si yo solo iba muy tranquila en el camino.

Kagome: Lo bueno es que nos encontraste.

Inuyasha: ...Interrumpiendo... Nadie te hubiera salvado , mas que nosotros somos muy fuertes, pero ahora ya nos vamos…así que te llamas Lilith.

Kagome: Bueno Lilith-san, adiós.

Lilith: ...Deteniéndolos de nuevo... Alto Kagome. ¿Do you speak English?

Kagome: yes, I do, why you speak English?

Lilith: Es entonces correcto eres de mi tiempo.

Kagome:...que ya estaba en la entrada se regresa...,de tu tiempo, ¿Qué pasa aquí?.

Lilith: Siéntate y te explico.

Kagome se acerco pero no solo ella, Jimenji preparaba el antídoto, Sango con kirara en brazos se acerco ,Miroku también y Shippo bueno eso no se menciona por que el estaba también de metiche.

Kagome: ¿De que año eres?.

Lilith: ...recostada en el futon...Bueno mi nombre es Lilith, tengo 18 años, hace dos semanas estaba en mi país México caminado conocí a un demonio que me quiso matar, otro lo detuvo y me trajo a esta época a la fuerza con la dizque intención de ayudarme, se supone q el demonio malo me quiere matar, no lo se exactamente, pero hace unos días el demonio malo ataco el lugar donde estaba resguardada mientras que el demonio salio de viaje ..no debo de usar nombres no se si son enemigos o amigos.. y decidió que viajáramos ,pero lo que ha pasado es que me dejo en el bosque hace unos días y no volvió . Salí a explorar y me encontré las huella de tu bici, las seguí y fue cuando encontré las abejas que me atacaron.

Kagome: ...sorprendida...¡¿Que entonces eres de mi tiempo?.

Lilith: Si, pero que es lo que tu haces aquí, además eres mas joven que yo, debes tener unos 16 años...Todo esto lo decía recostada en la cama..., pero sabes como volver a tu tiempo.

Kagome:...Sentada junto a ella... Si, lo hago cada semana para ir a la escuela.

Lilith: ...Le toma la mano... Gracias a dios, ayúdame a volver por favor.

Kagome: pero eso será difícil por que todavía tengo que hacer muchas cosas en estos días y no volveré hasta 2 semanas.

Lilith: ...Desesperada... No importa ,lo que yo es volver, solo quiero la seguridad de volver.

Inuyasha: ...Interrumpiendo... Solo serás un estorbo.

Kagome: Osuwari, Inuyasha no te metas, ayudaremos a Lilith-san, ella quiere volver y escapar de esta pesadilla y yo la ayudare.

Lilith: ...Feliz...Gracias.

Bruja:...Es la mama de Jimenji... Déjenla descansar en lo que el antídoto hace Jimenji, salgan un rato.

Jimenji: Salgan por favor muchachos, el antídoto estará dentro de poco y se recuperara en cuestión de horas.

Sango: Si Jimenji-san saldremos, Kagome-chan hay que dejarla descansar, ...se acerca a la joven le toca la cabeza... Descansa Lilith-san, par que te recuperes pronto y regreses con tu familia.

Lilith: ...agradecida...Gracias, ¿Cómo te llamas? .

Sango: Mi nombre es Sango.

Miroku: Si ella es Sango-chan la exterminadora de demonios y la mas bonita ...se acerca y ella le pega...

Sango: Conozco tus intenciones monje Miroku, ...Mira a Lilith...Descansa.

Lilith: ...se ríe del golpe que Sango le dio a Miroku... Gracias por hacerme reír, meda gusto haberlos conocido, gracias Sango, Kagome, Miroku e Inuyasha, aunque a ti no te caigo bien.

Inuyasha: ...Como muy receloso... No digas eso, solo que estas retrazando la búsqueda de la Shikon no tama.

Kagome: ...Enojada... Ella no esta retrazando nada, además no siento ya ningún fragmento de la Shikon, además es una buena muchacha.

Lilith: Lo siento Inuyasha, parece que lo que estas buscando debe significar mucho para ti...Inuyasha la ve..., pero prometo no detenerte mas hasta que me dejen el lugar de donde me mandaran a mi mundo.

Inuyasha: ...Como cabizbajo... No te preocupes, nosotros que somos muy fuertes te ayudaremos.

Sango: ...Triste y con kirara en brazos...No te preocupes, se lo que se siente estar lejos de tu familia y se que todos te ayudaran.

Shippo: ...Feliz como es su costumbre...Si, Lilith-san, nosotros te ayudaremos aunque Inuyasha sea un tonto.

Kagome: Así es.

Inuyasha:...Enojado... Oigan.

Lilith:...Riéndose... Pero me imagino , que no es la intención de Inuyasha ser tonto, verdad Inuyasha.

Inuyasha: Por lo menos Shippo me debe respeto y me lo da una desconocida.

Jimenji: Dejen a la Joven descansar.

Kagome: ...Apenada... Es cierto , Lilith te dejamos descansar.

Lilith: Entonces si me ayudaran...En un tono de suplica...

Inuyasha: Kagome jamás rompe un promesa, Lilith.

Lilith:...Mas tranquila...Gracias, sango, joven monje, Shippo, Inuyasha y Kagome por ser tan amables conmigo...Pero que habrá pasado con Sesshoumaru-sama y jaken-sama, espero estén bien, me siento muy caliente y mal ese veneno esta surtiendo efecto..

Lilith entra en un profundo sueño donde empieza a tener sueños que se convierten en pesadillas.

Salen todos de la de la casa de Jimenji, un poco confundidos por la identidad de la joven.

Inuyasha: Le paso algo parecido que a ti Kagome, que rayos pasa con la reencarnaciones.

Sango: Esta joven estaba confundida y perdida, lo mas probable es q ese demonio la haya abandonado para no cuidarla mas o lo mataron.

Miroku: Muy pocos demonios ayudan a los humanos, y hasta los matan por deporte, Kagome-sama llevara a la joven al pozo en cuanto se recupere.

Shippo: Si pobrecita.

Kagome: Si, mi mama la aceptara en la casa hasta q la ayudemos a regresar a su casa, esto de la reencarnación es muy raro, ¿Por qué alguien viajaría por el tiempo para matar a alguien?

Inuyasha: La presencia de una persona poderosa no puede ser sentida a través de los tiempos, es muy extraño….

Miroku: Esta muchacha no tiene magia alguna, no se siente, solo tiene una presencia alegre y muy tranquila, ¿Esto es más extraño?.

Sango: Tampoco nos dijo quien fue su salvador, ese demonio debe ser poderoso para viajar a través del tiempo debe saber de magia.

Shippo: Inuyasha , no sabe nada de magia y viaja por el tiempo a través del pozo, y no tiene grandes poderes.

Kagome: ...Riéndose...Eso es verdad Shippo, pero ella no tiene pozo en su casa ni templo, por lo que es probable que algo la haya traído hasta aquí.

Miroku: Y ese quien la persigue y si están peligrosa, lo mas probable es q venga por ella.

Sango: A lo mejor solo es una coincidencia y la joven esta aquí por error.

Kagome: Ojala.

Inuyasha: ...Como siempre pensando en batallas... Pues nosotros somos invencibles.

Kagome: ...Debajo de la sombra de un árbol acompañada de todos... Si Inuyasha , pero aquí el mas fuerte es el mas listo y creo que eso….

Inuyasha: Eso que…….dime ...Enojado...

Shippo: ...En burla...Te falta, Kagome tiene eso y mas.

Kagome: Hay Shippo, no digas eso.

Miroku: ...Riéndose...Hai, Shippo.

Todos se rieron mucho menos Inuyasha que estaba enojado, por lo q se subió al árbol como lo hace por costumbre, mientas que todos se sientan en el piso.

...Pero en el sueño de Lilith...

Lilith vestida de ropa del Japón del sengoku, corre con el pequeño Shippo en brazos ya que se miraba muy herido y Kagome apoyada en ella, las dos corren y se topan con Inuyasha que tbm esta muy herido.

Inuyasha: ...Con el colmillo sagrado en manos y preocupado... Salgan de aquí.

Kagome: Pero el te puede….

Lilith: ...Suplicante...Déjenme aquí, el me quiere a mí, y no a ustedes, son mis amigos y….

Inuyasha: Vete Lilith, llevate a Kagome, yo peleare, eres mi amiga y harías lo mismo por mi y por Kagome.

Kagome:...Casi llorando... Inuyasha.

Se va corriendo en dirección de donde venían los muchachas, entrando a la espesura del bosque y se oye el grito de Inuyasha, tan terrible, que es como si lo hubiesen matado.

Kagome: Inuyasha……...Se va corriendo...

Lilith: ...La detiene de un brazo...No Kagome, vamonos.

Pero Kagome entra al bosque y de nuevo se escucha el grito, ella aterrorizada deja a Shippo al lado de una árbol, pero trata de esconderlo bien y se va, su afán era salvar al pequeño zorro, ocultándolo.

Lilith: ..¿Por qué me pasa esto, que hice?...

En ese momento llega Sesshoumaru y le habla muy tranquilo.

Sesshoumaru: ...Extendiendo su mano...Vamonos de aquí, para que estés a salvo.

Lilith: ...Lo mira bien y piensa hablando con determinación..Usted no es Sesshoumaru-sama.

¿¿¿¿¿¿¿: ...Cambiando el tono de voz...No lo soy, pero ya veras.

Lilith: ¿Qué hice?¿Por q me quiere matar, no hay forma de evitarlo ...Se deja caer en el piso de rodillas y se abraza a si misma en tono de miedo...

De nuevo esa voz de niña:

"_**No hagas caso a ese mal q te asecha, Lilith-chan".**_

La voz de una mujer adulta:

"_**Lilith, no des ningún paso atrás, eres mas fuerte de lo q crees".**_

_**...Fin del sueño...**_

Mientras tanto en otra parte del bosque alguien corre apresurado con una cara de tranquilidad, pero con pesadumbre.

Sesshoumaru: ..Su aroma esta desvanecido, ¿Dónde demonios esta?...

Jaken:..Mirando al piso en el camino... Amito encontré un rastro de varias personas, es por alli.

Sesshoumaru sigue el rastro de unas pisadas que reconoce como las de un hayou, pero que corre a una gran velocidad.

Sesshoumaru:..Seria este demonio quien se la llevaría, esas abejas la atacaron, salio con bien...

Jaken: Amito, la cabaña de Jimenji se encuentra cerca, a lo mejor llego con el.

Sesshoumaru no respondió nada pero siguió el rumbo para ese lugar la velocidad era grande, pero lo que olfateo al instante era el aroma de …….

Inuyasha:...En el árbol...Es es……...Se deja caer del árbol, para alertar a los demás...Kagome, alguien viene y creo que es Sesshoumaru.

Kagome: ¡Que, el aquí, pero que esta haciendo.

Inuyasha: ¿Cómo quieres que lo sepa?.

Desvaino el tessaiga, para el pronto ataque de este yokai .

Sesshoumaru corría rápido pero al denotar la presencia del hanyou, hizo que se pusiera en guardia , tenia un año de no verle, ¿Cuál seria su fuerza?.

Sesshoumaru:...Se detuvo...Inuyasha, tan inesperado como siempre.

Inuyasha:...Retórico...¿Qué haces aquí Sesshoumaru?.

Kagome: Sentimos lo q le paso a Rin hace mas de un año.

Jaken: Tú no tienes que lamentar nada humana.

Inuyasha: Te hice un pregunta.

Sesshoumaru: Te advierto que no estoy de buen humor, Inuyasha.

Kagome: Basta dejen de pelear, hace mas de un año que no te vemos ¿Qué es lo que haces aquí?.

Inuyasha: ...Enojado... De antemano te advierto que no te permitiré q t lleves el tessaiga, es mía.

Jaken: ...Enojado... No, es del amo bonito.

Sango: ¿Qué es lo que haces aquí Sesshoumaru?.

Sesshoumaru: ...Su tono tranquilo de siempre...Humanos impertinentes como siempre, es algo que no les interesa.

Inuyasha algo alterado por la platica ataca a Sesshoumaru que claro, saca su espada (Tokijin) y evita el ataque de su hermanito menor.

Inuyasha: Ahora veras Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru: No tendré compasión de ti Inuyasha.

Inuyasha, saltando y mandando el kaze no kizu ataca a Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru: ...Esquivando el ataque con gran tenacidad y lanzándole veneno desde lo alto... Tan lento como siempre.

Inuyasha: Ya veras Sesshoumaru. ...Salta hasta donde esta el y le ataca, algo que Sesshoumaru no se esperaba, arrojándolo al piso...Parece que la practica hace al maestro.

Sesshoumaru: ...No enojado... Después de varios años hiciste una hazaña que no se repetirá.

De nuevo el hanyou lo ataca, pero Sesshoumaru con su velocidad lo golpea, pero parece no afectarle tanto, y de nuevo se dispone a atacarle.

Pero dentro de la casa de Jimenji, estaba el hanyou haciendo el antídoto para Lilith que se encontraba….

Bruja(mama de Jimenji):...Se acerca y le toca la frente... Esta joven tiene fiebre, hay que bajársela, Jimenji ¿Te falta mucho?.

Jimenji: Mama, me falta todavía un poco de tiempo, bájale la fiebre con compresas frías.

Pero regresando con la batalla de los dos hermanos.

Inuyasha peleaba con el kaze no kizu y Sesshoumaru con la magia de su extraña espada, entonces paso lo que tenia que pasar, Inuyasha es vencido por el hermanito mayor q tiene, dejándolo en el piso, con una gran patada.

Kagome: ...En tono de suplica... Dejen de pelear, que no estamos en cualquier lugar, Sesshoumaru sino es a nosotros a quien buscas, vete y déjanos en paz.

Sesshoumaru: ...Regresando su espada a su funda...Con esto declaro q tu eres un perdedor, así que me voy.

Jaken: Adiós tontos, el amo y yo tenemos cosas mas importantes q hacer, que estar peleando con gente que no vale la pena.

Sesshoumaru comienza a caminar sin mirar atrás, entonces sale la bruja de la casa de Jimenji y le grita.

Bruja: ...Fuerte y preocupada... Kagome, le subió la fiebre a la muchacha y se la tienes que bajar con compresas frías.

Sesshoumaru ya se iba caminado llevaba si acaso unos 4 pasos cuando Kagome le respondió a la bruja.

Kagome: ...Preocupada... Le subió la fiebre a Lilith-san.

Sango: ...tbm preocupada... Donde hay un rió para ir por agua fresca, Lilith-san tiene que resistir hasta que el antídoto este terminado.

Shippo: Yo te acompaño, Lilith-san ,pobrecita y pensar q le picó esas abejas feas.

De repente al oír tanto el nombre Lilith, abejas, Sesshoumaru sentía que el corazón(claro que no se le notaba es un demonio muy precavido con sus emociones) se le salía, se voltio y escucho lo que decían , pero el que definitivamente no se quedo callado fue…

Jaken: ...Sorprendidísimo... ¡Lilith-dono esta con ustedes!.

Miroku: ...Otro sorprendido... La jovencita que viene del mismo tiempo de Kagome-sama, ¿La conoces?.

Sesshoumaru: ...Cara tranquila... Jaken, ve a ver.

Jaken: Hai amito bonito, ...Corre hasta la casa y entra, ve a la bruja... ¿Dónde esta la joven enferma?.

Bruja: ...Señalando... En el futon de la esquina.

Jaken:...Se acerco lentamente y miro a la joven en el futon dormida, con una mano vendada, por el veneno de las abejas de Naraku... Lilith-dono q le hicieron, ¿Qué le paso, despierte Lilith-dono.

Bruja: Ella esta inconsciente no le escucha esta en un profundo sueño, hasta que el antídoto este preparado, se despertara.

Jaken: Necesita agua, para la fiebre ahora la traigo.

Sale de la casa se acerca con Sesshoumaru ante el asombro de todos, y le dice.

Jaken: ...Triste y llorando... Si es amito, la picaron las abejas de Naraku, esta delirando y puede morir.

Kagome: ...Interrumpiendo... Ya Jimenji esta haciendo el antídoto ,solo hay bajarle la fiebre.

Sesshoumaru:...Se acerca a Inuyasha y le señala con su espada... Que explicación tienes que dar hanyou.

Jaken:...Enojado... Si , que le hiciste a Lilith-dono, ella no sabe defenderse, dile al amito.

Inuyasha:...Retórico...Yo no le hice nada , solo la salvamos del ataque de las abejas de Naraku y la trajimos aquí por que tenia el veneno.

Jaken:...Enojado...Es la verdad o mientes para salvar tu cuello.

Kagome:...Sorprendida...Entonces tu eres el yokai que la trajo desde nuestro tiempo, tu la estabas protegiendo.

Jaken: El amito la trajo para protegerla de……...Pero Sesshoumaru lo miro muy feo y el se detuvo...eso es algo que nos les interesa.

Sango: Lo más importante ahora es bajarle la fiebre, iré por el agua.

Miroku:...Con fuerza... Yo me quedo aquí, antes de q comienza una pelea, Shippo ve con Sango-chan.

Shippo: Hai...El traía a kirara en brazos...Iremos por el agua al río mas cercano.

Salen los 3 de la escena(Sango, Shippo y Kirara), pero se quedan todos callados, pero de repente Kagome habla.

Kagome: ...Con una carácter un poco agresivo... Sesshoumaru, ya no tienes nada que hacer aquí, nosotros regresaremos a Lilith-san a su tiempo y la protegeremos.

Jaken: Pero quien te crees humana.

Inuyasha: Ella misma se lo pidió a Kagome cuando supo que eran del mismo tiempo.

Kagome: Ella se cree engañada y abandonada por ustedes.

Sesshoumaru: Eso es algo que Lilith no decide, así que no te metas humana.

Inuyasha: Estará más protegida con nosotros que con ustedes, además ella no regresara contigo por que nosotros somos más fuertes.

Sesshoumaru: Inuyasha, no te metas o tendrás el filo de mi espada en tu cuello.

Inuyasha:...Respondiendo...Y tu te quedaras sin otro brazo.

Jaken: Estupido, el amito te vencerá.

Miroku: Lilith-san, es una joven que parece no tener pasado pero es de su tiempo, ella regresara con usted.

Kagome: Sesshoumaru, vete, Lilith-san regresara conmigo a mi tiempo, ¿Quién es ese yokai que la quiere matar, ¿Cómo llegaste hasta su tiempo?.

Sesshoumaru la mira, el no le planea contestar solo es una humana, ella no tiene que decir nada, su raza es despreciable.

Jaken: Lilith-san es la protegida de Sesshoumaru-sama, cuando se recupere vendrá con nosotros y no hay ningún pero que valga, Estupida humana.

Inuyasha: Discúlpate sapo...Se acerca y lo levanta y lo amenaza... No se como te soportas tu mismo y mucho menos Lilith.

Sesshoumaru con una velocidad grande golpea la mano de Inuyasha y este deja caer al demonio, que de inmediato se esconde detrás de Sesshoumaru.

Jaken: El amito te hará pagar por tu intromisión.

Pero lo único que hizo Sesshoumaru fue caminar hasta debajo del árbol y se sentó en forma como el lo hace y espero viendo hacia la cabaña.

Sesshoumaru: Jaken.

Jaken: Hai, amito bonito.

Sesshoumaru: Ve a ver, ahora.


	15. Capitulo 14: El despertad de Lilith

El sapito se va corriendo a ver a Lilith entra en la cabaña y se acerca hasta donde esta Lilith le toca la frente y siente la terrible fiebre que la joven tiene, se sienta con ella y le

Acomoda la cobija ya que la tenia un poco floja, en otra esquina de la casa vemos a Kagome, Inuyasha y Miroku, que miraban a Sesshoumaru con recelo y platicaban.

Miroku: Tan morboso como siempre Es una muchacha muy bonita talvez debería pedirle que tuviera un hijo conmigo.

Kagome: Se ve que la cuidan mucho entre estos dos, te imaginas Sesshoumaru te mataría, ella es una buena persona se ven en sus ojos, pero que pasara cuando se despierte, se ira con Sesshoumaru.

Inuyasha:Sabio, muy raro en el, pero listo en las batallas Ella no regresara con Sesshoumaru.

Kagome: ¿Por qué lo dices?.

Miroku: Ella quiere alejarse de este lugar, y Sesshoumaru no le dice que el lo pasa respecto a su situación aquí.

Inuyasha: Exacto, la expresión de Lilith al explicarnos por que estaba aquí , me decía que ella solo quería salir de aquí y el demonio que la cuidaba no era la salida.

Kagome: Feliz Que bueno , para q se aleje de alguien tan peligroso como lo es Sesshoumaru y jaken, podrían matarla como a Rin.

Miroku: Ella le teme a Sesshoumaru, pero ni por demonio sino por que sabe algo que ella esta imaginando.

Kagome: Ella va a sufrir mucho, pobre.

Llegan Sango y CIA con el agua y un poco de frutas que se encontraron en el camino venían riéndose un poco, pero al ver a Sesshoumaru en ese lugar sabían que todo esto significaba problemas.

Sango: Kagome-chan ayúdame con el agua, onegai.

Kagome: Claro Sango-chan, no quieres que traiga algo más.

Se acerca corriendo hasta donde están, Sesshoumaru solo ve, y ambas llevan las cosas dentro de la casa de Jimenji.

Kagome: Jimenji trajimos lo que nos pidieron.

Sango: DE inmediato le pondré a Lilith-san las compresas frías en la frente para bajar la fiebre.

Sentado junto a Lilith estaba jaken, la miraba y la cuidaba.

Jaken:Preocupado Yo le pondré las compresas frías, salgan y déjenla descansar.

Kagome: Se acerca , se agacha y le pone la mano en el hombro No se preocupe, la cuidaremos bien y si pasa algo saldremos a decirle lo que sucede.

Jaken: Pero….

Sango: Pero nada, ella va a ser cuidada por nosotras.

Jaken: Esta bien, pero si le pasa algo , el amo las hará pagarSe levanta y se encuentra en el marco de la puertaDomo Arigato.

Se va hacia donde esta su amito, con la idea d q nada hubiera pasado si le hubiesen explicado que ella se tenia q quedar en ese lugar donde la habían dejado, llega hasta donde esta su amito y se sienta a frente a el y le da un reporte.

Jaken: Lilith-dono tiene una fiebre muy alta y se la están bajando ahora con agua fría ella esta totalmente dormida y todavía no delira nada.

Sesshoumaru se queda callado y sigue viendo hacia la casa y piensa pero a la vez lo único que tiene en la mente es la cara de Rin cuando Shorojo la mato, el se atormenta con esa idea, que ahora lo asfixia.

Dentro de la casa de Jimenji, este se encuentra haciendo el antídoto se levanta y busca entre sus frascos de plantas, los cajones , los libros y la alacena chica que tiene, mientras q Kagome y Sango le observan , poniéndole las compresas en la frente.

Kagome: Preocupada Pasa algo, Jimenji-san.

Jimenji: Me falta una planta.

Sango: Es muy importante.

Jimenji: Es el catalizador de la sustancia en la sangre.

Bruja: Jimenji, la joven morirá pronto sin el antídoto, haz un cataplasma para detener por un rato el veneno.

Kagome: Preocupada ¿Dónde esta esa planta?.

Bruja: En lo profundo del bosque, pero es muy peligroso, Jimenji no puedes ir tu.

Jimenji: ¿Por que no mama?.

Bruja: Tú debes de estar aquí para detener al veneno con cataplasmas hasta que lleguen con la planta.

Kagome: Es cierto , decidida Yo voy por la planta, dime ¿Dónde es que esta?.

Sango: Kagome, sabes lo que dices.

Kagome: Lilith-san se parece a mi cuando yo llegue a este mundo muy confundida y nadie le ayuda y mi deber es hacerlo.

Sango: Pero, Inuyasha te acompañara.

Kagome: No debe ser tan peligroso y además yo soy una arquera, Inuyasha no siempre estará para salvarme.

Jimenji: Con un papel en la mano Este mapa te llevara hasta donde este la planta, cuídate Kagome, yo iría pero la situación no me lo permite.

Sango: Se para Voy contigo.

Kagome: No, sango-chan cuida a Lilith-san.

Sango: Pero Kagome.

Shippo:Que se encontraba con ellas Pero Kagome no debes ir solita, yo voy contigo.

Kagome: Yo voy, basta Shippo-chan, no me digas más.

Sale de la casa de Jimenji, con el papel en la mano, se sube a su bicicleta que había dejado en la puerta recargada y se subió y comenzó a andar en ella, pero Inuyasha se dio cuenta de q se iba y salio a seguirla.

Miroku: Kagome-sama se va Inuyasha.

Inuyasha: Quiero saber a donde es que va.

Llega hasta donde esta Kagome, frente a ella la detiene.

Inuyasha: Cuestionando ¿A donde vas Kagome?.

Kagome: Enojada Tengo que hacer unas cosas Inuyasha, quédate aquí, no permitas que Sesshoumaru, se lleve a Lilith-san.

Inuyasha: ¿Por qué Kagome?.

Kagome: No me respondas, y has lo que te digo.

Inuyasha: Dime que es lo que vas a hacer, sino te sigo y ni siquiera con un "Osuwari", me detendrás.

Sesshoumaru desde una esquina mira como los dos pelean y voltea a ver a jaken, mientras están los dos debajo de un árbol.

Sesshoumaru:Sin hacer mucho gestoJaken, ve a ver que es lo que sucede.

Jaken: Hai.

El sapito se acerca corriendo haciendo Inuyasha y Kagome discutían, se abalanzo lo mas rápido posible e interrumpió la platika o mas bien pelea.

Kagome: EnojadaSolo te pido que te quedes, es mucho pedir , Inuyasha.

Inuyasha: Kagome, mi deber es ir a donde tu vas, no se ni siquiera que es lo q hacemos en este lugar, esa joven no es tu responsabilidad, Sesshoumaru no se la llevara en esas condiciones.

Jaken: Enojado y metiche¿Que es lo q sucede?.

Inuyasha: Tonto Kagome se va y no me dice que es lo que sucede.

Kagome: Que acaso, no puedo salir a buscar unas cosas que hacen falta para el antídoto.

Jaken:SorprendidoQue hacen falta cosas para el antídoto.

Kagome: Baka, yo que no quería que nadie se diera cuentaSI, pero yo voy rápido por ellas.

Sesshoumaru que escucho todo desde una esquina, solo dejo de ver la casa y los miro a ellos.

Inuyasha: Yo voy por las cosas.

Kagome: Que yo voy por las cosas.

Jaken: Que yo voy por las cosas.

Narradora: Y a este sapo quien lo metió en la pelea.

Kagome:¡Osuwari!Inuyasha cae al piso muy fuerte, dejándolo inconsciente, al fin, pero que metiche no lo creenAdiós Inuyasha.

Jaken se quedo mirando como Kagome se iba, se queda mirando a Inuyasha y deja escapar un risa, pasan los minutos y el joven hanyou todavía no despierta, jaken voltea a ver a donde se encuentra su amo y sorpresa, Sesshoumaru ya no se encuentra alli.

Jaken:Amito bonito, ¿A dónde se fue, buscaría a la humanaSe fue Sesshoumaru-sama.

Inuyasha:Al fin reacciono Que, cuando, donde, por que, se fue y me dejo,Pero su aroma no esta muy lejos, un momento Sesshoumaru la sigue, eso no me gusta.

Jaken: Con que al fin despertaste, hanyou tonto.

De inmediato al oír eso Inuyasha le pega una patada a jaken estampándolo en la pared de un árbol.

Jaken: Llorando ¿Por qué me pasan estas cosas si soy tan bueno?.

Inuyasha que se va corriendo a la más alta velocidad trata de alcanzar a Kagome, mientras en otro lado, la joven va montada en su bicicleta con su arco en las espada y sus flechas.

Kagome: Jimenji dijo que era por este lugar.

Ella llego a la cima de una montaña y al fondo se ve un bosque.

Kagome: El dijo que la planta se encuentra al fondo de esta montaña, voy a tener que escalar, ah y con lo que no me gustan esas cosas.

Se baja de la bicicleta y la deja recargada en un piedra enorme que se encuentra, y empieza a bajar por el acantilado, pero desde otro lado de la montaña la esta viendo Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru: ¿Qué es lo que esta buscando esa humana?.

En la casa de Jimenji, se encuentra Sango tratando de bajarle la fiebre a Lilith, entonces entra Miroku.

Sango:Triste Que no se puede hacer nada por ayudarte muchacha.

Miroku:Triste Solo lo mas humanamente posible, pobre joven, Sango, no te preocupes, Kagome va a traer lo que hace falta.

Sango: Ya sabe, Houshi-sama que ella va a venir con nosotros en el viaje.

Shippo: Que bueno, ella es muy bonita.

Miroku:Con risa burlonaSi lo se.

Sango:De inmediato le propina un golpe con su boomerangUsted nunca cambia.

En otro lugar, Kagome esta escalando las rocas con mucha dificultad, pero con mucha determinación.

Kagome: Tengo que poder,Se repetía eso así misma, como si eso la fuera a salvar, pero, una roca se desprende, y ella cae al vació No, ahGritando con toda su alma, el nombre d la persona que mas amaba¡Inuyasha!.

En otro lado corría una persona con una gran fuerza.

Inuyasha:Siente un hueco muy feo en el estomago Kagome.

Se apresura y sale del bosque y se topa con un barranco, en al borde de el se encuentra la bicicleta de Kagome recargada en una piedra.

Inuyasha: Es la bicicleta de Kagome, pero donde esta ella.

Se asoma al barranco y solo ve un bosque al fondo y……

Inuyasha: Grita¡Kagome!.

Mientras tanto en el fondo del barranco se encuentra Kagome sana y salva, pero inconsciente.

Kagome:Abre los ojos!Inuyasha¡, pero que fue lo que me paso, caí de barranco, pero por la altura yo no debería……

Es interrumpida por una voz.

¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿: No deberías de estar viva.

Kagome voltea y en la base en una roca se encuentra sentado nadamas y nada menos que Sesshoumaru.

Kagome:AsombradaTu me salvaste.

Sesshoumaru: Te salve la vida humana, es algo que no se repetirá de nuevo.

Kagome: Arigato, Sesshoumaru. ¿Por qué me ayudaste, tu me seguiste.

Sesshoumaru:Tan lindo y serio como siempreTu misión era ir por cosas para el antídoto de Lilith, por eso vine, nadie hace bien las cosas aquí.

Kagome: Como lo supisteSesshoumaru no responde Venia por una planta vital para la vida de LilithSesshoumaru se queda un leve impresionado, insisto no le queda Se supone que se encuentra en la base de esta montaña.

Ella saca un papel de su bolsa(ella traía bolsa con sigo), y se acerca a Sesshoumaru a un metro y se lo muestra.

Kagome: Esta es la planta.

Sesshoumaru: Debe de estar mas adentro por la forma de la planta parece que se debe de alimentar de un río, ya que tiene flores.

Kagome: Quiere decir que tu me….

Sesshoumaru: acompañare, camina que no te esperare.

Ambos caminan hacia dentro del bosque, mientas que Kagome no se explica el hecho de cómo llego a esta situación, lo bueno es que ella se había salvado y que Sesshoumaru no la mataría, ya que ella le era útil, por mientras, pero a Kagome le entro la curiosidad y tubo que preguntar.

Kagome: Sesshoumaru, ¿Por q ayudas a Lilith-san?.

Sesshoumaru: Que no sentía mucha responsabilidad de contestar pero sabia que debía dar una explicación por que nadie le dejaría de hacer esa pregunta Ella es una persona especial y es todo lo que te diré.

Kagome: Ella volverá conmigo a mi tiempo, ella no es de aquí, además yo se lo prometí, estará segura cuando este en mi tiempo.

Sesshoumaru:Enojado pero con su cara de tu no me ganaras Ella estará segura conmigo y no volverá a su tiempo.

Kagome: Si volverá.

Sesshoumaru: La mataran en cuanto este alejada de mí.

Kagome: No se si te diste cuenta, pero ella ya casi fue asesinada, nosotros la salvamos, no hay nadie que nos pueda vencer, tu responsabilidad entonces es matar al demonio que la persigue.

Sesshoumaru: eso es algo que yo arreglare.

Llegan hasta un río y la planta esta al margen del río.

Kagome: La encontramos, nadamas hay que llevarla para que el antídoto este terminado.

En ese momento, un enjambre de abejas de Naraku los ataca, por lo que Kagome lanza varias de sus flechas, pero con falta de éxito.

En ese instante, ¿Quién creen que llega, así es Inuyasha.

Inuyasha: Kagome.

Kagome: Inuyasha.

Llega con su tessaiga desenfundado, y llega hasta donde esta ella, y ve que Sesshoumaru se encuentra peleando contra las abejas.

Inuyasha: Kagome, el no te ha hecho nada.

Kagome: Atrás de Inuyasha Al contrario el me salvo la vida.

Inuyasha: Ver para creer.

Los dos corren hasta donde esta Sesshoumaru que pelean con todas las abejas que toman forma de demonio.

Sesshoumaru: Se útil InuyashaSalta hasta donde esta elBusca el panal de las abejas y hay que destruirlo.

Inuyasha: Que.

Kagome:Que lo jalaBusquémoslo.

Inuyasha: Hai, Kagome.

Los dos corren en busca del panal.

Kagome: Mira Inuyasha esta entre esas plantas.

Inuyasha: Pues hay que destruirlascon el tessaigaLas destruiré.

Kagome: Lo detiene Alto Inuyasha, no ves que las plantas que vine a buscar, serán destruidas por el impacto del kaze no kizu.

Inuyasha: ¿Qué hacemos entonces?.

Kagome: Distrae a las abejas , yo tomare una de esas plantas y me quito y entonces las destruyes.

Inuyasha: Entendido.

Sesshoumaru esta viendo todo lo que pasa mientras pelea, no es muy listo y lindo, si ya se mis lectores, pero es mi ídolo después de el sigue Inuyasha tbm es shilo, y Miroku &CIA también, no se preocupen también tendrán su parte.

Sesshoumaru:Espero que salga bien su plan por que si le pasa algo malo a Lilith los voy a matar malditas abejas.

Kagome corre pronto y se deslizo y toma un arbusto de la planta, pero unas abejas la trataron de picar mientras Inuyasha las distraía, ella cae en el río.

Inuyasha: Kagome, Kagome, yo iré por ti.

Kagome:En el río se esta medio ahogandoDestruye las abejas Inuyasha,se hunde en el río.

Inuyasha: Gritando con toda su alma¡Kagome, el con su kaze no kizu destruye a todas las abejas y por el enojo se abalanza contra las que Sesshoumaru peleaba y las destruyo, absolutamente a todas.

Sesshoumaru se quedo impresionado.

Sesshoumaru: Así que ese es el poder de un hanyou, lo que según dicen que es el amor, tontos humanosAyuda a tu amiga Inuyasha,

Inuyasha no lo pensó ni 2 veces corrió a los causes del río, tenia que encontrar a Kagome, no la podía dejar morir ella era su responsabilidad.

El corría y en la raíz de un árbol que salía del rió se encontraba Kagome inconsciente, luchando por la vida.

Inuyasha: KagomeCorrió hasta donde ella se encontraba No morirás nunca tan fácilmente, verdad,La saco del agua y entre dormida la abrazo, y le dio un leve besito en la mejilla Que bueno que estas bien.

Narradora: Ah, pero que emoción.

En ese instante llego Sesshoumaru, miro que Inuyasha traía en los brazos a Kagome y que ella en su mano derecha traía la planta, respiro con un poco mas de tranquilidad.

Sesshoumaru: Ya vamonos.

Inuyasha: Hai, y los dos corrieron rápido, subieron rápido el acantilado y ya iban en dirección a la casa de Jimenji, mientras que Inuyasha se puso la bici de Kagome en la espalda oye Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru: Que quieres Inuyasha.

Inuyasha: Gracias por salvar a Kagome.

Sesshoumaru se quedo callado, no entendía por que Inuyasha le agradeció, el era su enemigo, pero, Sesshoumaru olvidaba algo, Inuyasha era su hermano y eso era algo que nada ni nadie cambiaria.

Llegaron a la casa de Jimenji y el primero que los recibió fue jaken.

Jaken: Amito bonito, volvió pronto.

Inuyasha: Entro a la casa de Jimenji con Kagome en brazos, ella estaba inconscienteJimenji no tienes un futon para Kagome, lo que pasa es que callo al río y esta muy cansada.

Jimenji: Pero ya esta bien verdadInuyasha afirmo con la caraAllá esta otro futon, en aquel rincón, mama extiende el futon para que Inuyasha deje a Kagome en el.

La mama de Jimenji, extiende el futon e Inuyasha deja a Kagome dentro del futon, la ropa de Kagome esta seca por que al correr Inuyasha a un gran velocidad, se seco, ja, que creían que iba a poner Hentai aquí, pues no.

Kagome esta en el futon, Inuyasha se queda a un lado de ella, la planta la toma Inuyasha de la mano de Kagome y se la da a Jimenji que comienza a agregarlo al antídoto para dárselo a Lilith, mientras que Sango cuidaba a Lilith del otro lado de la habitación, ella se paro a ver a Kagome, que tenia a un lado a Shippo, Miroku, avanza y se sienta un poco con Kagome.

Sango:Mirando a Inuyasha Como esta ella, Inuyasha.

Miroku: Solo esta inconsciente.

Shippo: Kagome, tonto Inuyasha, tú la tenías que cuidar.

Sango: TranquiloMira a InuyashaEL jamás permitiría que le pasara algo malo, la quiere mucho.

Inuyasha: No , lo q pasa, es q lo que pasa, lo q pasaSe sonroja Es que ella es una tonta, Y la mira.

Y pasa lo que tenia que pasar, Jimenji se acera con el antídoto terminado y se lo da a Lilith.

Jimenji: Mira a LilithYa te vas a poner bien.

Jaken que estaba en el marco de la puerta miro todo y le dijo a Sesshoumaru.

Jaken:Corre y se tropieza frente a SesshoumaruYa le dieron el antídoto pronto se mejorara.

Sesshoumaru se para y (lo mas raro del mundo) entra a la casa de Jimenji seguido de jaken, que no da pie a lo que ve, y se para hasta donde esta Lilith, este no se había atrevido a verla desde lo que había pasado.

Sesshoumaru: Así que ahora te salvaste, que será lo que va a pasar ahora.

El se agacha y ve a Lilith y ella abre los ojos muy leve.

Lilith:CansadaSesshoumaru-sama…………….sesscierra los ojos de nuevo.

Sesshoumaru: Que paso, me miro y ya esta bien.

Jaken: Lilith-dono abrió los ojos.

Todos los voltearon a ver, nadie creía lo q pasaba, Lilith ya estaba bien, solo le faltaba reposo.

Sango: Se levanta y se acerca a Lilith que todavía tiene a Sesshoumaru a un ladoYa le bajo la fiebre.

Shippo: Que bueno,Se acerco y le tomo la manoQue bueno q ya va a estar bien.

Entonces al oír esto Sesshoumaru avienta a Shippo y toma a Lilith entre sus manos(una de sus manos es de otro demonio) y la levanta.

Sango: ¿Cuál es tu intención Sesshoumaru?.

Miroku e Inuyasha se levantan del lado de Kagome y lo ven con una mirada amenazadora.

Inuyasha:Con su colmillo en la mano No te la llevaras, Kagome sufrió mucho por ayudarla y esta joven no merece que por tu culpa muera.

Miroku: Sesshoumaru, no creo que quieras comenzar una lucha aquí.

De repente la mama de Jimenji se acerca e interrumpe abruptamente la plática.

Bruja: Sesshoumaru, no creo que quieras que la joven se ponga mal, si no tiene reposo el antídoto no servirá de nada.

Jaken: Enojado Que tratas de decir anciana que nos debemos de quedar aquí.

Jimenji:Mi mama miente, pero ayudare Es verdad, Sesshoumaru-san deje a Lilith-san en el futon es mejor que la deje reposar.

Sesshoumaru ante la presión de la enfermedad de Lilith la deja en el futon y voltea a ver a los demás que se encuentran en la habitación.

Sesshoumaru: No me vencieron pero no me voy a exponer a que le pase algo.

Sale de la casa, con jaken que le sigue, todos se quedaron impresionados, cuenten a la narradora, por que Sesshoumaru por lo general no se detiene por nada, pero ante tal escándalo Kagome se levanta:

Kagome: Un poco cansadaQue fue lo que paso, Inuyasha.

Inuyasha: Mete a su funda el tessaiga y se agachaSesshoumaru se quiso llevar a Lilith, pero evitamos q se la llevara.

Shippo: Mas bien fue la mama de Jimenji la que nos salvo.

Inuyasha solo miro a feo al zorrito , lo más probable es que se vengaría después.

Sango: Tranquila, Kagome ya casi obscurece, mejor duerme por que mañana será un dia muy pesado, mirando a JimenjiJimenji-san nos podemos quedar a dormir en tu casa si no es molestia.

Miroku: Por favor, bendeciré tu casa como regalo.

Shippo: Yo duermo con Kagome.

Kirara estaba en brazos de Sango y Jimenji se acerco con el grupo.

Jimenji: Claro que si, esta es su casa, no tienen hambre.

Todos: siiiiiii.

La mama de Jimenji les preparo muy buena comida mientras q Sesshoumaru se quedo afuera de la casa del demonio, todos platicaban lo q había sucedido.

Kagome: Sorprendida y eso fue lo que Sesshoumaru dijo.

Miroku: Lo que a mí mas me sorprende es que la haya salvado Kagome-sama.

Sango: Estoy deacuerdo con Houshi-sama, pero lo que mas me preocupa q tan sanguinario como es y ahora ayude a esta muchacha, algo hay detrás de todo esto.

Shippo: Bueno, ella es muy bonita talvez la ame.

Kagome: Pueda que eso sea, pero, el enamorado.

Inuyasha: Que interrumpe la platikaEl la cargo y la bajo con delicadeza, a lo mejor la ama.

Kagome: Bueno, eso lo sabremos cuando ella despierte, creo que a lo mejor no vuelve con migo a nuestro tiempo.

Lilith que esta dormida entre sueños dice.

Lilith: Pronto iré a casa mama…….

Kagome y los demás se impresionan y les da pena la joven.

Sango: Triste Creo que lo malo seria pero que ella lo amara a el.

Miroku: Confirmando con la misma tristezaEs cierto, ella sufriría mucho con un demonio como el a su lado.

Kagome: No hay que predisponer, Lilith-san esta con el por que la ayudaba, pero Mirando a Lilith creo que si yo fuera ella ya me hubiera ido.

Inuyasha: Quiere decir que si hubieras tenido la oportunidad de elegir no venir a este lugar no lo hubieras hecho.

Kagome se quedo callada, era verdad siempre pensó en esa posibilidad, pero la idea siempre la atormentaba.

Sango:tranquilate equivocas Inuyasha, esa era la Kagome que conocimos al principio ahora es toda un Miko y sabe que esto es ahora parte de su vida.

Shippo: Yo jamás me hubiera arrepentido en conocerlos, bueno talvez a Inuyasha.

Inuyasha: Shippo ya veras.

Agarra al kitsune de la cola, y le pega, pero Kagome habla, sentada en su futon.

Kagome: Antes Inuyasha, lo hubiera hecho sin dudarlo, pero me doy cuanta jamás podría olvidar nada de estoDerrama un lagrima, pero sonríeHay mucha diferencia entre Sesshoumaru y tu Inuyasha Lo abrazaPero ya hay que dormirnos, recuerden que somos huéspedes.

Sango: Es cierto, buenas noches se acomoda en otro futon que esta a un lado de Kagome

Inuyasha se duerme recargado en la pared, Shippo con Kagome y Miroku, bueno miren lo que le hicieron a el.

En la esquina más oscura dejaron al monje.

Miroku: Triste Por q me dejan hasta el fondo de la casa.

Sango: Por que usted es el monje Miroku, ya duérmase.

Jimenji y su mama durmieron en un cuarto adjunto, y los demás estaban en el cuarto donde Lilith se recuperaba, Kagome quedaba a un costado y ya todos estaban dormidos.

Kagome: Buenas noches Lilith-san, no se ella me recuerda a alguien y me siento protegida con ella y se que ella me protegerá, por que Se duerme

Mientras tanto Sesshoumaru se queda fuera de la casa con jaken.

Jaken: Sesshoumaru-sama Lilith-dono se va a quedar con ellos, verdad que va a venir con nosotros.

Sesshoumaru: Ella vendrá con nosotros.

Jaken: Entonces preparare todo para que ella se vaya montada en ah uh, a primera hora de la mañana.

Sesshoumaru: Así es.

Pasa la noche y el sol sale, la luz de este entra tranquilamente por las rendijas de la casa y la primera en despertarse fue la mama de Jimenji, pero no salio del cuarto para no despertar a los jóvenes, pero la que si se despertó fue Sango, ya sabemos que ella es la responsabilidad reencarnada.

Sango: LevantándoseYa es de mañana, bueno levantare mi futon.

Como Sango se levanto, Miroku era lógico q tbm se levantara, se salio de su futon y saludo a Sango y la miro con un de sus bellas sonrisas que hizo que la joven se sonrojara, acomodaron los futones y salieron de la casa.

Sango: Buenos días Houshi-sama.

Miroku: Buenos días, Sango-chan, que bonita se levanto hoy.

Sango: sonrojadaVamos a buscar el desayuno.

Miroku: Pero si ellos nos deben de alimentar, son los dueños de la casa.

Sango:Jalándole la orejaPero nosotros somos los colados, digo los invitados, vamonos ya.

Miroku: SiLamentándoseAH, pero ya voy.

Sesshoumaru desde una esquina ve lo que sucede, solo baja la mirada y jaken todavía sigue dormido y Sesshoumaru toma un roca del suelo y le pega haciendo que el sapito se levante de improviso muy rápido, dentro de la casa, Inuyasha ya había despertado pero miraba a Kagome dormir abrazada de Shippo.

Inuyasha:Ella y Kikyo que diferentes son, Kagome……pero Kikyo ………….ah, pero por que mi cabeza se confunde.

Lilith que se encontraba dormida despertó al fin, se levanto y lo primero que vio fue Inuyasha.

Lilith: Buenos días Inuyasha.


	16. Capitulo 15: El ataque de shorojo

Lilith: Buenos días Inuyasha.

Inuyasha:...Levanto la mirada y la saludo...Buenos días Lilith veo que ya estas mejor.

La joven se marea un poco y se vuelve a sentar y le sonríe.

Lilith: ...ríe...Pues mas o menos.

Kagome se levanta y por consiguiente Shippo también.

Kagome:...Mira a Lilith...Lilith-san, ya estas mejor...Se levanta y la mira...Nos tenias preocupados.

Inuyasha: ...un poco sarcástico... Si, todos nos preocupamos mucho.

Lilith: ...Feliz ... Q bueno q me esperaron, entonces nos iremos a nuestro mundo cuando regreses a tu casa.

Kagome: Si, Lilith, salimos en cuanto Miroku-san y Sango-chan regresen.

Inuyasha: Fueron por el desayuno.

Shippo y Lilith: Si que rico.

Ambos se rieron , por lo que dijeron.

Inuyasha: Lilith, ¿Cuantos años tienes?.

Lilith: Bueno yo tengo 18, ya casi 19 ¿Cuántos tienes Kagome y tu Inuyasha, ya se q Shippo debe tener como 5 años.

Kagome: Yo tengo 16 años e Inuyasha anda por los 60.

Lilith: ...sorprendida... ¡Queeeee, pero que bien conservado estas, eres un demonio o que.

Inuyasha: ...Bajando la mirada...yo soy un hanyou.

Lilith:...Con curiosidad... ¿Que es un hanyou?.

Inuyasha: ...sorprendido...No lo sabes.

Lilith: Por eso te pregunto.

Inuyasha: Un hanyou es……….hijo de un demonio con un humano.

Lilith: OH, ya veo.

Kagome: Déjame decirte que estuviste cerca de la muerte, por la abejas de Naraku.

Inuyasha: Ese Naraku, pero ya me las vera, de seguro eran para nosotros.

Lilith:..Ya había oído ese nombre, jaken-sama me lo dijo una vez.. Si creo q escuche ese nombre un vez, pero quien es ese demonio, muchachos.

Kagome: Bueno es tiene un explicación, pero todo se debió a la Shikon no tama.

Lilith: pero ¿Qué es la Shikon no tama?

Sentada todavía en el futon.

Kagome: La Shikon no tama es un perla que guarda los poderes de una gran sacerdotisa, la gran Midoriko, esa perla era Custodiaba por Sacerdotizas desde hace ya muchos años, pero hace 50 años...esto se lo decía mientras están sentados, Inuyasha parado recargado en la pared y Shippo a un lado de Kagome y Lilith... Kikyo una sacerdotisa

cuidaba la perla de Shikon y conoció a Inuyasha, aquí presente ...Inuyasha sube la mirada... Inuyasha en varias ocasiones le quiso quitar la perla, para convertirse en demonio completo, por que siendo hanyou nadie le aceptaba, se hizo amigo de Kikyo, por así decirlo, pero hubo una confusión y Kikyo fue atacada por un demonio que tomo la forma de Inuyasha para atacarla e hizo lo mismo con Inuyasha y los dos se pelearon, Kikyo murió e Inuyasha quedo atrapado en un árbol, por la flecha mágica de la sacerdotisa Kikyo, que servia para purificar las almas, ese demonio que hizo ese mal, también hizo una maldición en la familia de Miroku, respecto aun hoyo negro que tiene en la mano, que es una gran arma, pero una maldición también ya que pasado el tiempo Miroku será absorbido por el agujero que tiene en su mano izquierda y a Sango le mato a toda su familia, ese demonio era Naraku.

Lilith: ...Al oír la historia no se impresiono...Oye ese si que es mas villano que un malo de telenovelas, primero te encerró a ti Inuyasha..mirando al hanyou..., maldijo al monje y mato a la familia de Sango, pero que le hizo a Shippo y a ti.

Inuyasha: Si ya se, ese se mete en la vida de todos.

Kagome: A Shippo no le hizo nada de hecho, a el lo conocimos en otras circunstancias verdad Shippo.

Shippo: Ellos me ayudaron a vengar la muerte de mi padre.

Lilith: Lo siento..Así que también eres huérfano de padre..y a ti Kagome.

Shippo: ...Miro a Lilith... Gracias.

Kagome: Ah Lilith, a mi …bueno algo hay de eso.

Lilith: ...Preguntando... Pero como llegaste a esta época que fue lo que paso con la Shikon, por que la buscan , Naraku la robo o que.

Inuyasha: La perla esta rota en mil pedazos y la estamos buscando.

Lilith: OH ya veo, pero y tu Kagome, dime como llegaste.

Kagome: Recuerdas que te dije que Inuyasha y Kikyo pelearon, bueno como Kikyo dejo encerrado a Inuyasha en el árbol el quedo en letargo, ah por que lo clavo en un bosque, pues resultase que después de eso,50 años para ser exacta, Kykio había muerto por el ataque de Naraku, por lo que pidió q para proteger la perla, la cremaran junto con ella para protegerla en su otra vida, pues resultase que yo soy su otra vida.

Lilith: ...tranquila...Tu eres su reencarnación y recuerdas todo lo de su vida.

Ese dato llamo la atención de Inuyasha, jamás lo había pensado ella pensaría o recordaría como Kikyo.

Kagome:...tranquila pero triste... No, Lilith, lo q pasa es que hace poco mas de unos años yo estaba en mi casa en mi tiempo, y mi casa es un templo, un dia me senté al margen de un pozo que tenemos resguardado, un demonio del pasado me jalo.

Y así continuaron por una hora mas platicando y tomando remembranzas de la pasado dejando a Lilith boca abierta, pero jamás mencionaron Sesshoumaru por azares del destino.

Lilith: Entonces así se rompió la Shikon no tama, pero a cualquiera le pasa.

Inuyasha: No, solo a Kagome.

Kagome: Osuwari.

Lilith: Ya ves Inuyasha esto te pasa por molestar a alguien tan buena como Kagome.

Shippo: Yare yare, pero sigue contando Kagome que aunque lo se, me gusta oírlo de ti.

En ese instante llega Miroku y Sango con peces y algunas variedades de fruta.

Miroku: Ya veo q esta mejor Lilith-san.

Sango: ...Se acerca y le toma la temperatura... Si, ya estas mejor, tienes hambre.

Miroku: ...se acerca y le toma la mano a Lilith... No le gustaría tener un hijo conmigo.

Lilith: ...un poco apenada y sorprendida...No gracias, jajaja, que bromista es.

Miroku: No es una broma.

Sango llega por atrás con los ojos rojos y le pega con su boomerang en la cabeza.

Sango: O si lo es, Lilith-san el es muy bromista.

Lilith: ...Riéndose... Ya lo veo.

Mientras que Miroku estaba en el piso con un chichón e inconsciente.

Lilith: Si, Sango, y las personas que me ayudaron, que no va a salir, de aquí.

Muy oportunamente sale de su cuarto la mama de Jimenji.

Bruja: Bueno veo que han hecho el desayuno, que bueno a comer Jimenji.

Jimenji sale de su habitación y sonríe.

Jimenji: Buenos días a todos.

Sango: Quiere desayunar, Jimenji-san.

Lilith: ...Al ver a las personas que salieron se impresiono pero que podía hacer a la tierra que fueres has lo que vieres... Hola a todos.

Jimenji: Ya veo que estas mejor Lilith-dono que bueno.

Bruja: Eres muy bonita muchacha, parece que solo te falta nutrirte.

Lilith y los demás rieron, desayunaron, pero mientras los demás le preguntaban a Lilith de donde era, y mas detalles Shippo pregunto algo que nos deja con el aliento acabado.

Shippo: Oye, Lilith-san ¿Cómo es vivir con el ogro de Sesshoumaru?.

Lilith:...Que no se percato de lo q contestaba por que se la hacia natural...Bueno Shippo a pesar de ser tan egocéntrico, es muy tranquilo, pero hay que obedecerlo en todo.

Inuyasha: No tanto, el es muy enojón, lo se.

Lilith: ...Riendo pero como reaccionando... Un momento como saben de Sesshoumaru-sama, si jamás le dije nada ..Espero no haber dicho nada entre sueños...

Kagome: ¿Que no lo sabes, ah lo que pasa es que no lo recuerdas bien.

Sango: Lo que pasa es cuando estabas delirando el te estaba buscando y nos topamos con el.

Miroku: Si, además no ha venido ha verte mas que solo una vez.

Kagome: Es cierto, entonces si vendrás con nosotros a mi tiempo, ya se q Sesshoumaru pondrá muchos pero, pero si deseas venir, el no lo evitara.

Lilith: ¿Dónde esta el?.

Sango: El esta afuera con jaken.

Lilith se encontraba enojada, Sesshoumaru jamás se preocupaba por ella, y unos extraños hasta le salvaron la vida.

Lilith: No les dije de el antes por que pensé que podrían ser enemigos de el.

Kagome: Bueno, el siempre nos ha buscado peleas, pero ya nos acostumbramos.

Lilith: ...Como en shock... Un momento de donde lo conocen.

Inuyasha: Sesshoumaru………es…………...Lilith se acerca y lo ve...el es mi hermano mayor.

Kagome: Si, pero veo que no lo sabias.

Lilith: Kagome, ¿Sesshoumaru-sama sabia que eras de mi tiempo?.

Kagome: Que.

Lilith: ...recalcando e impresionada...¿Que si sabia q eras de mi tiempo?.

Kagome: Pues no de que tiempo exactamente pero sabia que no era de este tiempo.

Lilith se enojo, no soportaba la idea de que Sesshoumaru supiera de que existía la posibilidad de viaja r por el tiempo.

Inuyasha: Lilith, Sesshoumaru el es muy terco, el jamás…..

Lilith: si lo se Inuyasha, me diría la verdad de lo que necesito saber...Enojadísima...Pero ahora vera.

Lilith sale de la casa con un humor que hasta miedo me daría de verla, es seguida de todos, menos de Jimenji y su mama, voltea a ver a todos lados y ve a Sesshoumaru sentado, jaken parado a su lado y Ah uh, se acerca lo mas rápido posible a donde el se encuentra, el tiene los ojos cerrados pero los abre al detectar que alguien venia.

Jaken: Amito, es Lilith-dono.

Sesshoumaru: ...Se paro y miro a Lilith, pero se miraba algo molesta... Hasta que viene.

Lilith llega hasta donde esta Sesshoumaru , y lo mira de la cabeza a los pies buscando algo, hasta que llega a su rostro.

Lilith: ...Enojada... Dígame Sesshoumaru-sama, piensa que lo voy a seguir a todos lados verdad, se que sabe lo que estoy pensando y la respuesta es no.

Jaken:...Feliz...Entonces vendrá con nosotros.

Sesshoumaru: ...como entendiendo que lo que ella le decía era que no iba a ir con ellos...Así que no vendrás con nosotros Lilith, te crees muy lista verdad, tienes muy en claro que vendrás con nosotros.

Lilith: Usted piensa que lo obedeceré, Kagome me llevara a mi tiempo y si he de morir será en mi tiempo.

Jaken: Lilith-dono Sesshoumaru-sama hace lo mejor para usted.

Sesshoumaru: ...Se acerca hasta Lilith... No es decisión tuya.

Lilith: Claro que lo es, ya que no lo fue venir aquí sin explicación...Se hace unos pasos para atrás y en eso llegan inu-gumi... Jamás debí de haberlo detenido en la parada del autobús, jamás, mejor que el camión lo hubiera atropellado, para que solo hubiera sido un recuerdo en mi vida.

Kagome: ...Se acerca hasta Lilith...Te esta haciendo daño Lilith-san.

Jaken: Jamás le haríamos daño, la queremos mucho.

Lilith: Jaken-sama...Se acerca hasta el y le pone la mano en el hombro...Pero tengo que irme, jamás le olvidare, cuando pase todo esto, esta invitado a venir a mi casa.

Sesshoumaru:...Se acerca de nuevo... Tu no discutes y vienes con nosotros.

Lilith:...Corre unos pasos para atrás hasta llegar casi hasta donde esta Inuyasha...Que no lo entiende, no me voy con ustedes, se que soy una desagradecida con usted, pero es lo mas seguro, créame ..Todos lo que se acercan a mi mueren...

Inuyasha: Ya escuchaste Sesshoumaru, ella viene con nosotros...desenfunda el colmillo...Vete de aquí, ella estará bien.

Miroku, sango y CIA se acerca y se ponen como barrera, para evitar que se la lleve.

Kagome: Ella viene con nosotros.

Shippo: SI, feo, ella viene con nosotros.

Miroku: Lilith-sama venga para estar a salvo.

Sango: Sabes que no puedes contra todos, acéptalo.

Lilith sale de entre el grupo y mira a Sesshoumaru, y se pone las manos en el pecho.

Lilith:...Triste... No se quede callado Sesshoumaru-sama dígame algo, por lo menos lo q piensa, no tema.

Sesshoumaru la mira y no sabe que decir, este demonio por primera vez quiere hablar y no sabe que decir, mientras es observado por el grupo de Inuyasha que se quedo con la boca abierta, mientras todos piensan.

Kagome:..Realmente la quiere mucho, pero entonces debe de haber algo muy malo, para querer protegerla con tanta insistencia, dile la verdad, o la perderás...

Sango: ..El la quiere y no sabe como decírselo, si al menos Miroku también fuera mas valiente que el, aunque bueno por lo menos, me mira y se que me quiere, ah pero el muy tonto, por que no me dirá nada...

Miroku: ..Hay tengo ganas de que esto se acabe, lo de esta muchacha, lo de la Shikon y ese maldito de Naraku, para decírselo a sango...

Shippo: ..Espero Lilith-chan venga con nosotros, es buena..

Kirara:..ah,gruhh.. ...Que esperaban que pensara es un gato..

Inuyasha:..Tengo hambre, y este tonto que no se va, esta Lilith es igualita que Kagome, muy obstinada si se quiere ir pues que lo haga y sino pues que haga que Sesshoumaru se valla...

Lilith:..Se que tiene miedo de algo pero de que...

Sesshoumaru: Lilith…lo que pasa es que…

De repente Lilith siente una extraña presencia así como Kagome le pasa con la Shikon no tama, mira a Sesshoumaru y siente como el peligro se acerca, mira hacia arriba, a los lados y siente el presentimiento.

Lilith:..Tengo q empujarlo pero de q, pero se q lo tengo que empujar..

Lilith corre y Sesshoumaru no reacciona y lo empuja muy fuerte, Sesshoumaru que no entendía lo que pasaba quedo en sorpresa y callo 2 metros, Inuyasha y los demás no entendieron por que Lilith había empujado a Sesshoumaru, todo esto paso en menos de 2 segundos, al instante de que Lilith empujo a Sesshoumaru, miles de flechas cayeron donde Sesshoumaru había estaba hacia unos segundos.

Sesshoumaru: Pero que diablos pasa aquí...Al mirar todas esas flechas... Pero como lo supo.

Inuyasha: ...Gritando desde lo lejos... Es una emboscada Sesshoumaru, vamonos de aquí, a hora.

Toma a Kagome, kirara se transforma y los demás saben en el gatote(jaken tmb), mientras que Lilith quedo a un lado de Sesshoumaru, de repente el demonio vislumbro que las flechas iban dirigidas hacia Lilith y la cubrió y con su látigo de luz, lo uso como un escudo a su gran velocidad.

Sesshoumaru: Lilith, no te vayas a mover, por que te puedes lastimar.

Lilith: Sesshoumaru-sama…...cierra los ojos...

Sesshoumaru: ..Que es lo q voy a hacer, si no me dejan de atacar, Lilith saldría lastimada, maldición...

De repente las flechas dejan de caer y Sesshoumaru toma a Lilith en sus bazos y sale corriendo a la casa de Jimenji, mientras que jaken los esperaba con el inu-gumi.

Jaken: Corra Sesshoumaru-sama.

Sesshoumaru: Lilith sostente.

Lilith:...Que lo abraza, mendiga desgraciada, con mucha suerte...Si, Sesshoumaru-sama.

Corre muy rápido, y la cubre de las flechas que de nueva cuenta comienzan a ser lanzadas, entra a la casa y se agacha al suelo, y Lilith con los ojos cerrados, sigue abrazando a Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru: Ya paso el peligro, abre tus ojos.

Lilith: -Estamos dentro de la casa de Jimenji, pero que fue lo que paso.

Inuyasha: ...Que se acerca...Es lo mismo que yo quisiera saber, nadie sintió el ataque mas que tu.

Kagome:...Se acerca y ve a Lilith... Oye no te paso nada.

Lilith: Aparte del susto, no estoy bien, lo único que se es que sentí que algo malo le iba a pasar a Sesshoumaru-sama, y sentía que lo tenia que empujar y no se por que, no lo se, no lo se...triste y confundida... Pero por que me pasan estas cosas.

Lilith se pone las manos en la cara y Kagome la abraza.

Kagome: ...tratando de dar ánimos...No es tu culpa, no es culpa de nadie.

Lilith:...Que suelta a Kagome... Lo se gracias, gracias a todos.

Sesshoumaru que mira desde el marco de la puerta, tiene muchos sentimientos encontrados, no sabe que pensar, si estar feliz por que Lilith esta bien o preocuparas por que algo extraño pasaba y nadie se explicaba que era.

Sesshoumaru: Inuyasha, no seas inútil, hay q estar pendientes.

Miroku: No hay necesidad, ya vislumbre quienes son, miren en las copas de los árboles, allí están los arqueros.

Sango:...Que se acerca... Al fondo del bosque hay un pequeña caballería.

No en nada estos dos personajes son de los mejores en su área de trabajo.

De entre el bosque se vislumbra la figura de Shorojo, que sale con varios hombres, y que se acerca a la casa de Jimenji.

Shorojo: Sal de allí Sesshoumaru.

Los que se encontraban dentro de la casa se quedaron muy impresionados la persona que los había atacado sin previo aviso buscaba a Sesshoumaru, Lilith al oír la voz del que una vez ya la había intentado matar se aterrorizado y se escondió detrás de Kagome ya que era lo único que podía hacer.

Kagome:...sorprendida... Lilith que te pasa.

Voltea y la ve que esta aterrada por ver a ese demonio de tan de cerca.

Sesshoumaru lo único que hace es ver a Lilith y luego a Shorojo, mientras que jaken esta detrás de Sesshoumaru en posición de un próximo ataque, Inuyasha se acerca al marco de la puerta y dice.

Inuyasha:...Enojado... Como se atreve ese tipo a atacarnos, ya vera...desenfundando el tessaiga... Sesshoumaru ese tipo es enemigo tuyo verdad.

Miroku: Es muy peligroso para todos quedarnos aquí, por lo que hay que evitar un confrontación.

Sango: Por la seguridad de Jimenji, su madre y Lilith hay que alejar a los demonios que están afuera.

Lilith:...Que se encontraba aterrada... Por que……por que yo, que hice,...cae de rodillas al piso evitando lo mas posible llorar, corre hasta salir a la puerta ...Que hice yo, lo quiero saber ya.

Sesshoumaru evita q Lilith salga mas del marco de la puerta, para que no le hicieran daño con alguna flecha o el mismo Shorojo la atacase, pero desde lejos Shorojo la miro e inmediatamente se dio cuenta de que era el momento de la venganza.

Sesshoumaru:...deteniendo a Lilith de la mano y luego mirando a Inuyasha...Yo lo enfrentare, tu Inuyasha vete y llévatela contigo, si le pasa algo ya veras lo que es una muerte dolorosa.

Jaken: Amito bonito me quedare aquí con usted.

Sesshoumaru afirmo con la cara, era la hora de pelear, ese Shorojo no se quedaría sin castigo, Lilith miraba a Sesshoumaru que observaba a Shorojo así que lo que hizo fue mirar la mano de Sesshoumaru y no sabia que hacer.

Kagome: Vamonos Lilith, que esperas.

Inuyasha: Yo me quedare contigo Sesshoumaru, no vas a tener la emoción tu solo.

Miroku: Kagome-sama nosotros nos vamos en lo que ellos pelean.

Sango: No queda de otra esa es una batalla de yokais.

Shippo que era un yokai respondió rápido.

Shippo: Pues entonces yo también peleare.

Kagome: Tú protegerás a Lilith-san.

Jimenji: Es hora de irnos, estos monstruos nos mataran si nos quedamos aquí.

Bruja: es cierto no hay que perder tiempo.

Lilith:..Por que me ayudan que he hecho para que estas personas arriesguen sus vidas por mi, no puedo dejarlo así, que puedo hacer que voy a hacer...

En ese momento Shorojo corre hasta la choza de Jimenji y saca su espada y ante su encuentro sale Sesshoumaru para evitar que atacara a Lilith, en ese instante salen de la casa Lilith, Kagome, Miroku, Shippo, Sango(estos primeros se trepan a la pobre de kirara que como quien sabe podrá con ellos),Jimenji y la bruja corren hacia el bosque mientras que Inuyasha pelea con los demonios que venían detrás de Shorojo, saltando con una gran velocidad que solo el joven hanyou puede superar, destruyéndolos con su colmillo, mientras que jaken solo puede rostizar algunos con su báculo de dos caras.

Shorojo: Todavía proteges a esa humana, deberías de saber que la voy a matar por la ofensa que tú me has hecho.

Sesshoumaru: No podrás matar a nadie hoy.

Shorojo salta y trata de Matar a nuestro querido y guapo Sesshoumaru, pero este lo sorprende por detrás de el con su látigo de luz golpeándolo hasta el piso, pero al caer Shorojo hace una señal a sus hombres que se encuentran lejos y hay un gran marejada de flechas que ataca a Sesshoumaru, por lo que el no se puede cubrir.

Shorojo: Ves Estupido ahora morirás y mas tarde lo hará la reencarnación de tu querida niña.

Inuyasha estando desde el suelo oye todo lo que pasa y con su colmillo destruye todas la flechas que eran para Sesshoumaru y al ver que Shorojo cae al piso lo ataca de inmediato ocasionándole una herida en el estomago.

Inuyasha: Eso te merecías por atacar de sorpresa.

Shorojo: ¿Quien demonios eres tu, ¿Por qué intervienes Estupido?.

Inuyasha: Eso es algo que no te voy a responder, garras de acero.

Shorojo salta repeliendo el ataque.

Mientras que Inuyasha peleaba con Shorojo Sesshoumaru y jaken mataron todos los arqueros que Shorojo había puesto para matarlos.

Jaken: Ya ven malditos, por molestar a Lilith-dono y a Sesshoumaru-sama.

Sesshoumaru y jaken corrieron hasta donde estaba la batalla de Inuyasha y Shorojo.

En el piso Shorojo empieza a reír desmesuradamente.

Inuyasha: Que es lo que te produce tanta risa Estupido.

Shorojo: Ahora tú me atacas aquí y no podrás hacer nada, ya que mi venganza esta consumada.

Sesshoumaru: Que es lo que tratas de decir con eso.

Jaken: Responde pronto a Sesshoumaru-sama.

Inuyasha: ...Comprendiendo lo que pasaba... Maldito, tu eres un señuelo, el verdadero peligro lo van a enfrentar los demás.

Sesshoumaru: ...con calma pero enojado... No puede ser.

Mientras tanto, encima de kirara estaban los otros, ya que Jimenji y su madre se había separado.

Miroku: Creo que ya no hay mas peligro.

Sango:...mirando hacia delante... No estés tan seguro Houshi-sama.

Delante de ellos se encuentra una armada de 100 demonios dispuestos a atacar.

Kagome: No nos queda otro remedio que enfrentarlos hasta que lleguen Inuyasha y Sesshoumaru (no contemos a la rana es un inútil).

Shippo: Si hay que pelear.

Sango: OH no Shippo, tu vas a cuidar a Lilith-san.

Lilith: Pero muchachos.

Kagome: Demo nada, Lilith-san nosotros te vamos a proteger.

Sango: Si quédate aquí con kirara y Shippo, con ellos estarás bien.

Sango, Miroku y Kagome bajan de kirara y se disponen a la batalla.

Miroku: Recuerden que con estos demonios no hay que tener compasión.

Kagome: Si, mis flechas no fallaran.

Sango: ¡Adelante! ...Lanzando su gran boomerang... Kirahotsu.

Miroku los empieza a golpear con su báculo y vence a muchos.

Kagome con sus flechas purificadoras deja el camino libre de varios demonios, mientras que sango deja que su gran boomerang destruya, mientras que además saca su espada personal y empieza con el ataque de varios demonios, con gran habilidad salta y de nuevo toma su boomerang.

Miroku: Voy a usar mi Kazanaa.

Lilith mientras miraba preguntaba a Shippo.

Lilith: ¿Qué es Kazanaa?.

Shippo: Es el agujero negro que Kagome te contó q Miroku tenia en su mano.

Lilith: Veo que es un arma útil.

Shippo: Si, Miroku-san es lo máximo, el tonto de Inuyasha tampoco se queda atrás.

Mientras en la lucha que llevaban a cabo los alli presentes.

Kagome:...Mientras lanzaba flechas... Muchachos ya casi los derrotamos a todos.

En otro lado Inuyasha y Sesshoumaru peleaban con Shorojo, mientras que Inuyasha lanzaba su kaze no kizu, Sesshoumaru estaba con la tokijin, jaken solo miraba apoyando a su amito bonito.

Sesshoumaru: Te crees muy listo Shorojo.

Inuyasha: Piensas que Miroku y los demás son débiles, pues no lo son, espero que no te quedes sin ejercito.

Shorojo: Que tratas de decir…...Sonríe de nuevo... Las tropas que mande a ellos son solo una avanzada, las demás van a llegar en unos cuantos minutos.

Inuyasha:...sorprendido..Que.

Sesshoumaru: Ya veras.

De nuevo salta con su espada y se enfrentan mientras que Inuyasha lanza su kaze no kizu.

En la otra batalla, sango exterminaba a los últimos demonios que estaban frente a ellos con su espada.

Sango: Uh, creo que eran los últimos.

Kagome: Lo bueno es que pudimos contra ellos ...Mirando a Lilith... Están bien allá arriba.

Lilith: si, estuvieron geniales, espero que algún dia me enseñe a pelear, en especial sango.

Sango se ruborizo, ya que sentía apenada, nadie había dicho que quería ser su alumno, bueno talvez su hermano kohaku.

Miroku:... De nuevo poniendo las manos en lugares no permitidos... Si ella es muy buena y fuerte.

Lilith: ...Bromeando ...A ella también le va a pedir que tengan un hijo.

Miroku:...Riendo...Si ya le dije pero no acepta.

Sango: ...Llega por atrás y le pega un sopapo... Tonto, Lilith-san hay que esperara a los demás.

Kagome: Si, por que no sabemos que es lo que puede pasar.

Shippo: Si, además el tonto de Inuyasha nos encontrara con su olfato.

Bajaron hasta donde estaban Kagome y los demás, y comenzaron a reír por la tranquilidad que se sentía,

Miroku: Bueno, vamos a un claro.

Mientras comenzaron a caminar kirara se transformo al gatito lindo que es cuando esta pequeño y llego hasta las manos de sango.

Lilith: Impresionante que ese gatito se trasforme en esa forma.

Sango: Es una habilidad que le dio la sacerdotisa Midoriko.

Lilith: ...Ese nombre le suena familiar... Midoriko no es ….

Kagome: La dueña de la perla de Shikon.

Lilith: Si, pero…...pero no era lo que Lilith quería decir...ah bueno, dime Kagome….

Es interrumpida al ver que mas tropas se acercan, quedando todos con la más grande impresión y con una gran adrenalina.

Miroku: De nuevo vienen, que haremos ahora.

Lilith: Por que, no nos deja en paz.

De nuevo Sango, Miroku y Kagome se pusieron en guardia mientras que kirara se transformo de nuevo en ese gran gato.

Miroku: A pelear.

Sango: Hasta el final.

Kagome: No hay que darnos por vencidos.

Lilith no sabia que pensar ellos demostraban un gran valor y ella lo único que quería era huir, mientras que estaba en kirara de nuevo ,Shippo le dijo.

Shippo: Si por lo menos kirara los ayudara.

Lilith: Es muy buena peleando.

Shippo: Si, pero si bajamos no estaremos seguros.

Lilith a lo lejos vislumbra a Ah Uh y le llama.

Lilith: Ah uh, ven para acá.

El demonio al oír el llamado de Lilith vuela hasta donde se encuentra ella.

Shippo: ¿Qué es lo que vas a hacer?.

Lilith: Shippo, vete a los árboles, kirara ayuda a sango, Kagome y Miroku, voy con Shorojo.

Shippo: ¿Por qué?.

Lilith: No lo se, pero siento que es la única forma de evitar esta desgracia.

Shippo: Lilith-san cuidado.

Lilith: Si, Shippo ayuda a los demás.

Mientras que Kagome tomaba sus flechas de entre soldados muertos, Miroku usaba la Kazanaa, pero por el ataque de demonios que se encontraban atacando con espaldas tubo que usar definitivamente su báculo, sango con su boomerang luchaba con una gran tenacidad pero se comenzaba a sentir pesaba y peor aun muy cansada, en eso llego kirara y equilibro las cosas un poco.

Kagome: y Lilith-san ¿Dónde esta?.

Shippo: Fue a donde están los demás por ayuda.

Sango: Espero llegue a tiempo ...mientras que saltaba...

Miroku: Solo espero que no la maten.

Lilith iba a un gran velocidad en ese demonio.

Lilith: Ah Uh yo se que puedes llegar con Sesshoumaru-sama, llevamé con el.

Unas tropas empezaron a seguir a Lilith sin que se diera cuenta.

En la batalla de Inuyasha y Sesshoumaru contra Shorojo, se encontraban equilibrados el era un demonio de la misma edad de su padre, aunque Shorojo no tuviera las mismas habilidades que los dos jóvenes tenia técnica, por lo q sabia como esquivar los ataques de los dos.

Shorojo: Creen que no conozco sus ataques si el padre de Sesshoumaru y yo nos conocíamos de hace muchos años lo que no comprendo es como este muchacho tiene el colmillo de acero.

Inuyasha: Por que Inutasho es mi padre también.

Sesshoumaru: Así es.

Shorojo: Un hanyou, hijo de Inutasho.

Salta Inuyasha y de nuevo con su kaze no kizu, lo ataco pero este tipo lo único que hacia era esquivar los ataque de Sesshoumaru e Inuyasha.

Inuyasha: Lo único que sabes es correr.

Shorojo: No importa ya que sus amigos y la reencarnación de tu amiga Sesshoumaru ya deben de estar muertos.

Inuyasha: La reencarnación de tu amiga, Sesshoumaru debes de darme un explicación.

Sesshoumaru: yo no te debo nada Inuyasha.

Shorojo: Eso ya no importa con su muerte, todo esta saldado ..Sesshoumaru, la maldición que me fue dada hace mucho y mi castigo por lo que me atreví a hacer de un solo tiro...

En ese instante Lilith desde lejos miraba como peleaban los tres.

Lilith: Ah uh, hay que llegar alli, para que Shorojo se lleve a sus tropas, ah uh baja cerca de ellos.

Luchando se encontraban esos tres hasta que Shorojo empezó a hablar en un lenguaje muy extraño.

Sesshoumaru: Es uno de los hechizos de Shorojo.

Inuyasha: Hechizos.

Sesshoumaru: De alguna forma ese maldito usa magia muy poderosa.

Inuyasha, jaken y Sesshoumaru empiezan a sentirse debilitados y paralizados.

Shirojo: Kimi matre atusu…

En ese momento llega Lilith y grita.

Lilith: ¡¡Alto Shirojo!.

Sesshoumaru: ...sorprendido...¡Lilith!.

Jaken: Lilith-dono vallase.

Shorojo: Tu ... ve a Lilith y se paraliza...

Lilith:...Grita... Detente, por que haces esto.

Inuyasha: ...Con su espada en la mano... Lilith y los demás.

Lilith: ...Mirándolo... Descuida están peleando pero dentro de poco no podrán mas.

Inuyasha: ..Kagome, pronto iré a ayudarte.. Maldición, algo impide que ese tipo nos ataque.

La mirada de Lilith se clavo en Shorojo, mientras que Inuyasha y Sesshoumaru empiezan a sentir movimiento de nuevo.

Shorojo: No me mires así, así me miro ella…...baj0 la mirada... por que me haces esto.

Detrás de Lilith aparecieron los soldados que la habían seguido y se disponían a atacarla.

Lilith: ...Resignada...No puede ser.

Jaken: ...Grita sostenido de su báculo... Lilith-dono.

Sesshoumaru e Inuyasha trataron de moverse pero aunque el hechizo cedía no podían hacer nada.

Entonces Shorojo salto y nadamas y nada menos que la protegió de sus mismos soldados, y la llevo hasta donde estaba Sesshoumaru.

Lilith: ...Sorprendida...¿Por qué hiciste esto?.

Shorojo:...Camina un poco para atrás y enojado le dice... No me mires con ese semblante de justicia.

Sesshoumaru que había recuperado el movimiento se coloco en medio de ellos para proteger a Lilith, y se puso en guardia con la tokijin.

Inuyasha: Maldito Shorojo, deja de molestar y vete con tu ejército.

Shorojo:...Con gesto de venganza... No lo haré hasta que mi venganza este completa.

Lilith se paro del piso y miro a Shorojo de nuevo a los ojos.

Lilith: ...Con fuerza... No tienes que hacer esto, déjame en paz.

Shorojo salto para atacar a Lilith pero inu y sess claro esta que se interpusieron para evitar el ataque del demonio y entonces Lilith escucho una voz.

_**Lilith no te muevas, mira a Shorojo y rétalo, dile que hay un deuda pendiente con el destino y que no es tu amigo el que la debe sino el.**_

Lilith: Que.

De nuevo la voz le dice:

_**Hazlo.**_

Lilith: ...Gritando a Shorojo... Alto Shorojo, hay un deuda con el destino y no es Sesshoumaru-sama el que la debe sino tu.

Al oír eso Shorojo y ver la expresión de Lilith se paralizo y se puso la mano en la cabeza, y callo gritando.

Shorojo:...Enojado con los ojos cerrados y gritando... No no no, yo no le debo nada a nadie.

Y sale corriendo de la escena dejando a Inuyasha, Jaken, Sesshoumaru perplejos ante la reacción de Shorojo.

Inuyasha: Ya se fue el muy cobarde.

Sesshoumaru: ...Hablando con el tono de voz que se le caracteriza...Pero que demonios paso.

Jaken:...Corre hasta donde esta Lilith... Esta bien Lilith-dono.

Lilith: ...Sonríe levemente...Si jaken-sama, y usted esta bien.

Jaken: ...Con la mano en la cabeza... Pero por que le dijo eso a Shorojo.

Inuyasha: ...Curioso... Si que le hiciste.

Sesshoumaru no dijo nada solo esperaba la respuesta de Lilith, mientras que guardaba su espada en su funda.

Lilith: Solo me nació decirlo ..Si les digo que oigo voces me van a decir loca..

Inuyasha: Eso es todo, entonces hay que ir a ver como están los demás.

Lilith se trepa en ah uh junto con jaken, Inuyasha se va corriendo mientras que Sesshoumaru se va volando, llegan hasta el campo de batalla donde hay una infinidad de soldados muertos y quemados.

Inuyasha: Que fue lo q paso aquí.

De entre los árboles se oían voces.

Kagome: Inuyasha.

Inuyasha: ..Están bien...

Lilith: No les paso nada que bueno.

Bajan hasta donde están sango, que tiene una pierna herida, Miroku un ojito(no es de gravedad) y Kagome ilesa.

Miroku: ...Con la mano en su ojo... Todos los soldados se fueron de repente.

Sango: ...Poniendo su boomerang en la espalda... Veo que estas bien Lilith-san.

Lilith: ...Tranquila y tomando aire... Pues yo nos los veo tan bien, pero están vivos y eso es lo más importante.

Inuyasha: ...Cruzado de brazos y los ojos cerrados... En Kagome es extraño que este bien, no sabe hacer nada bien.

Kagome: ...Sarcástica... Inuyasha.

Inuyasha: Que Kagome.

Kagome: Osuwari.

Inuyasha se estrella con el piso provocando una leve risa a Lilith.

Lilith: ...Se agacha y de rodillas le pica con palo en la cabeza... Estas bien Inuyasha.

Inuyasha: ...Con su cara en la tierra...Si, ahorita me levanto.

Kagome: Eso crees Osuwari.

Shippo: ...Riéndose... Creo que eso le dolió mucho.

Sesshoumaru no había visto a Lilith tan tranquila y contenta, el solo se dispuso a ver.

Kagome: Volvamos a la casa de Jimenji.

Lilith:...De nuevo en Ah uh... Si para ver como quedo su casa, me da mucha pena con el, por todo esto.

Sango:...Tranquila... No prestes mucha importancia a esas cosas, ya veras que el no se enoja para nada, es mas tu estas bien y eso es lo que importa.

Kagome: Eso es verdad, además ya todo paso, ahora vamonos, ya hasta Inuyasha ya se paro.

Inuyasha: Es que yo soy muy fuerte y puedo con eso y mas.

Lilith: Ya veo Inuyasha,jaja.

En el camino Lilith les contó lo que había pasado con Shorojo menos lo que había pasado con las voces, llegaron hasta la casa de Jimenji que solo estaba revuelta, Sango, Miroku y Shippo se bajaron de kirara, Kagome de la espalda de Inuyasha, Lilith de ah uh, junto con el metiche de jaken, y Sesshoumaru venia volando, muy conveniente verdad.


	17. Capitulo 16: Despedida y el enemigo

Lilith:...Gritando... Jimenji ¿Dónde se encuentra?.

Kagome: ¿Dónde estará?.

De repente se escucha una voz.

¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿: A lo mejor huyo muy lejos.

Lilith: De quien es esa voz.

Jaken: Creo que es de…..

Inuyasha: Mioga-jiji, Como has estado.

Kagome: Claro que esta bien por que ha deber estado huyendo del peligro Mioga-jijan, como usted comprenderá.

Lilith: ...Espantada... Oigo voces, creo que me estoy volviendo loca.

Kagome:...Tratando de tranquilizar... No es Mioga-jijan, no lo ves por que es una pulga, si le pones atención lo vas a ver en el hombro de Inuyasha.

Se acerca y ve a la pulga.

Lilith: OOOOOH ya veo, hola mucho gusto pulguita.

Mioga: ...Ve a Lilith y la examina... Pulguita, oye que tu y yo no nos habíamos visto antes, de algún lugar.

Lilith: ...Lo ve... No, jamás te había visto antes.

Mioga: ...Se asombra... Talvez la confundí con otra persona, Pero esos ojos…bueno.

Lilith: Dijo algo.

Mioga: No nada niña.

Sesshoumaru se acerca y lo ve.

Sesshoumaru :Veo que todavía vives, Mioga.

Del bosque aparecen Jimenji y su mama totalmente ilesos.

Kagome: ...Feliz... Hola, están bien.

Jimenji: Si, no hay problema.

Bruja: Si, lo que mis viejos huesos quieren es descansar.

Entran a la casa, mientras que todos los ven.

Kagome: YO tengo hambre.

Shippo y Lilith: Yo también.

Inuyasha y los demás(no Sesshoumaru) se rieron.

Entraron a la casa (de nuevo no sess) y empezaron a cocinar, mientras que Lilith, Sango y Kagome convivían más.

Sango: Y entonces dicen que las mujeres tienen mas libertad.

Lilith: Claro que si, por ejemplo ayudan en muchas cosas y tienen cargos importantes.

Kagome: Si, además de que los hombres también hacen muchas cosas que antes no hacían , como ayudar en la casa.

Sango: Ya veo, que interesante seria ir a su mundo.

Lilith: Claro que si.

Mioga: Pero eso es gracias a yokais valientes.

Inuyasha: Así como tu.

Kagome: Pero allá no se pueden usar espadas ni esas cosas.

Inuyasha q estaba de metiche en la platika dijo.

Inuyasha: Y como pelean.

Lilith: ...como con una cara d preocupación... Como explicarte, bueno….

Todos los presentes querían saber como se usaban las armas del futuro, hasta Sesshoumaru se acerco hasta el marco de la puerta.

Lilith: Bueno las espadas como ya lo dije son inútiles ...Kagome solo afirmaba con la cara... La tecnología del hombre esta tan avanzada que los cañones y esas cosas son solo piezas para un museo, hay armas tan poderosas que con solo dar una orden del jefe del país se puede destruir una ciudad.

Miroku: Entonces las guerras son muy rápidas alli.

Kagome: Si, pero muy peligrosas por que nadie se ha atrevido a utilizar una arma tan poderosa.

Sango: Pero es muy peligroso todo eso.

Inuyasha: Que no hay un campo de protección que impida que cualquiera tome las armas de otros.

Lilith: ...Sorprendida... Bueno no, cada determinado tiempo hay un jefe nuevo para el mandato de un país.

Mioga: ...Sentado en el lomo de Inuyasha... Pero la forma de elección es por habilidad.

Sesshoumaru: ..Que débil es la humanidad en el futuro.. ¿Dónde están los yokais?.

Lilith: La habilidad política es la que nos hace elegirlos y respecto a los yokais, pues yo creo que ya no existen por que no he visto ninguno en tooooda mi vida.

Inuyasha: Pues deberían de ponerles un hechizo a todas las armas para que solo una persona pudiera tener acceso a ellas, como en el caso de mi colmillo de acero.

Lilith: Pregunta, que el colmillo de acero no es de Sesshoumaru-sama.

Inuyasha: ...Enojado... No, es mío quien te dijo eso.

Mioga: Mi señor, el padre del Inuyasha, se lo dejo a el.

Lilith: ...Tranquila y quitada de la pena... Jaken-sama fue.

Inuyasha: ...Enojado...Sesshoumaru, deberías de enseñarle a tu mayordomo modales y sentido de la propiedad.

Lilith:...Le habla a Kagome en voz baja y acercándose... Que pasa aquí con esa espada.

Kagome: ... En voz baja haciendo lo mismo... Es que esa espada era del papa de Inuyasha y se la dio a el, pero Sesshoumaru la quiere.

Sango: ... también habla en voz baja...y eso produce muchooos problemas entre ellos.

Lilith: Ya veo ...se acerca a Sesshoumaru... Bueno pero esa espada es de el, por destino y mandato de su señor padre.

Sesshoumaru: ...Enojado pero tranquilo... Eso ya lo veremos.

Inuyasha: ...Enojado...Quieres que te lo demuestre.

Kagome: Ya van a empezar...Poniéndose la mano en la frente...

Salen fuera de la casa, con la mano en las fundas de cada una de sus espadas, todos los demás los siguen.

Mioga: Esto se va a poner interesante.

Sesshoumaru: Estas listo Inuyasha.

Lilith: ..Que hago, que hago, ah ya se..

Lilith se acerca y se interpone entre ellos y le dice a Inuyasha para calmar ánimos.

Lilith: ...Con cara de perrito triste... Me dejas ver tu espada.

Inuyasha: ¿Para que la quieres ver?.

Sesshoumaru: ..Lo mismo me pregunto yo?...

Lilith: Nunca he tenido una espada de ese tipo en mis manos.

Inuyasha resignado por la cara de Lilith se la presta.

Lilith: ...mirándola y menospreciándola ... Y por esto se pelean ustedes dos.

Mioga: Es una gran espada forjada del colmillo del papa del amo Inuyasha.

Lilith: En serio.

Inuyasha: No todo es lo q parece.

Kagome: ...En una esquina... Tu también la menospreciaste cuando yo la tuve la primera vez en mis manos me paso lo mismo pero es muy poderosa.

Lilith: ...examinando la espada...y exactamente que es lo que hace.

Inuyasha: ...Como muy listo... Se hace muy grande, que acaso no lo viste cuando estábamos con Shorojo.

Lilith: La verdad ni me fije, pero como la haces así.

Inuyasha: Es muy difícil.

Kagome: Para ti lo fue, con lo testarudo que es...acordándose de lo q paso cuando la transformo la primera vez, le corto la mano a sess...

Sesshoumaru: ..Es verdad según lo que una vez me dijo mi padre para el fue también difícil aprenderla usar cuando se la entregaron la primera vez...

Inuyasha: Así es, no cualquiera la transforma tan fácilmente.

Lilith agito la espada y se transformo dejando perplejos a la mayoría.

Lilith: ...sorprendida... Que grandota esta tu espada.

Inuyasha: ...sorprendido... ¿Cómo lo hiciste, dime, dime.

Mioga: ..Que pasa, el señor Inutasho, dijo que solo uno de su familia, o que estuviera ligado a la familia podía hacer, algo así, pero esta niña es humana..

Kagome: Inuyasha se supone es el único que sabe y puede hacerlo nadamas.

Miroku: ..Hay algo extraño en todo esto...

Sango: Lilith-san no la sientes muy pesada.

Lilith: No para nada esta muy ligera.

Sesshoumaru: Que fue lo que hiciste.

Jaken: Lilith-dono, que raro esta esto.

Mioga: Niña, como te sientes.

Lilith: ...con una gota de sudor... Por favor, no creo que sea cosa de otro mundo.

Inuyasha: ...Impresionado...No supe usarla bien al principio, nadamas falta q hagas el kaze no kizu.

Lilith: ...Con curiosidad... Y eso que es.

Inuyasha: El ataque especial de "mi" espada.

Kagome: Consiste en lanzar viento a una velocidad sorprendente y destruir a grandes demonios es un arma muy poderosa.

Lilith: Y que es lo que se debe de hacer agitar, o que.

Sango: Pues Inuyasha batallo para aprender, me consta.

Inuyasha: Si, pero eso ya seria una proeza que tu lo hicieras.

Mioga: ..Al paso que va, esto es alarmante, que acaso cualquier mortal podría usarla..

Lilith inclina la espada y la mueve y de repente intenta lanzarle un kaze no kizu a un árbol, y que creen, pues si, lo lanzo destruyendo al árbol y dejando un gran camino, haciendo que la espada demuestre su gran poder, provocando que Lilith caiga de espaldas, deteniéndola, bueno más bien cayendo sobre jaken.

Lilith: Que fuerza tiene la espada...mira abajo... Esta bien jaken-sama.

Lilith que se levanta a la brevedad posible.

Jaken: Solo un poquito mal...Cae de espaldas desmayado y con los ojos en formad e remolino...

Inuyasha: ...que le quita la espada de las manos lo mas pronto posible... ¿Como hiciste eso?

Sesshoumaru: ...Se acerco hasta donde estaba Lilith, esperando una pronta respuesta... Si que tienes que decir a eso.

Lilith: ...Miro la espada y solo dijo en tono de broma... No se.

Inuyasha, Kagome, CIA, menos sess cayeron de espaldas.

Kagome: Segura.

Lilith: Por favor solo es una espada.

Mioga: ..Formada del colmillo del amo, hay que ver las habilidades de esta niña..

Inuyasha: Eso no me gusto nadita de nada.

Shippo: A ti no te gusta nada que no sean sopas instantáneas.

Kagome: Lilith-san dime nunca has tenido habilidades fuera de lo normal.

Lilith: ...Que mira a todas partes y sarcástica... Pues nose, seguro que si, no se te hace extraño que me encuentre en este lugar con 3 demonios, perdón 4, una exterminadora, un monje y una estudiante del Japón, que entiende a la perfección el lenguaje que estoy hablando, si jamás en mi vida había hablado ni tantito de japonés, ah y por si fuera poco un tipo me quiere matar por soy "la reencarnación de alguien muy importante".

Kagome: ...Baja la mirada...Perdón.

Sesshoumaru bajo la cabeza como que fue pedrada.

Lilith: ...Apenada... Perdóname a mi es que de verdad esto es nuevo para mi.

Inuyasha: Es que esto es lo mas raro que nos has pasado, nadie había hecho lo que tu con esta espada acepción de mi familia.

Jaken: ...De metiche... El colmo seria que usaras bien la tokijin o la Tenseiga.

Lilith: Que esas no son las espadas de Sesshoumaru-sama.

Sesshoumaru miro a jaken, y dijo.

Sesshoumaru: No cualquiera podría usar mi espada.

Mioga: Lo más probable es que pueda usarla.

Inuyasha: ...con una mirada malévola... OH Lilithhhhhhh por que no usas las espadas de Sesshoumaru, para que veas lo que pasa ..para que Sesshoumaru sepa lo que se siente...

Jaken: Si yo también quiero saber ...también maliciosamente...

Lilith llega muy rápido donde se encuentra Sesshoumaru y le quita la tokijin y la saca de su funda.

Sesshoumaru: Nani.

Lilith le había quitado la espada y pues no reacciono , ya que pues ella era Lilith,era como Rin, como pegarle o hacerle algo por esa acción así que solo se resigno a ver lo que pasaba.

Sango: Lilith-san ten cuidado, esta espada es muy peligrosa.

Miroku: ...Se pone atrás de Lilith y le dice... Haga lo mismo que hizo con la tesaiga y si de nuevo es lanzada por la fuerza yo la detengo.

Lilith: ...Sonríe levemente... Si gracias, espero no pase nada, por que esta ya esta raro.

Mioga: ..Esta escena se me hace conocida, pero no, como puede que pase esto..

Miroku solo afirma con la cara, mientras que sango estaba enojada, con Miroku, ya que Lilith no tenia la culpa de las malas intenciones del monje, mientras que Sesshoumaru solo miraba con gesto de ya me las pagaras, aunque yo no rompa ningún plato.

Inuyasha: Hazlo.

Lilith: ...Agita la espada... Oh por dios.

La espada reacciona con la fuerza que se le caracteriza y destruye todo a su paso, pero la fuerza empuja ala joven que cae sobre el monge, de inmediato jaken se acerca con Lilith y le ayuda a levantarse, mientras que con el monge llega sango y lo ve.

Sango: Ya ves ayudaste a que no le pasara nada y mira lo que te paso.

Lilith: ...Se acerca con sess y lo mira... Tome su espada, no me gusta ver que esta clase de experimentos funcionan.

Sesshoumaru: A mi menos.

Inuyasha: Esto esta raro, que será lo que esta pasando, ..tendra que ver con lo que dijo aquel tipo de que Lilith es la reencarnación de una niña, que raro...

Pero lo que el tonto de Inuyasha ignoraba, o mas bien no le caiga el 20 es que hablaba de Rin.

Kagome: ...Bueno pero hay que detener esto... Entonses Lilith-san vienes con nosotros, vamos al oeste para buscar un fracmento de la Shikon no tama, podrias venir con nosotros ahora mismo.

Lilith: ...Mira a Kagome y a los demás... Deacuerdo vamonos, con quien me voy con Sango en kirara, o que.

Mioga:..Voy con ellos por que esto se tiene que ver mas de fondo.. Amo Inuyasha, a donde vamos. ...diciéndolo en un tono mas bajo...

Inuyasha: Por los fragmentos de la Shikon.

Sango: Lilith mira, ven encima de Kirara y te sujetas a mi espalda de la mejor forma posible, para evitar que te caigas.

Jaken: ...Que hablo de metiche... Espera un momento Lilith-san a donde crees que vas, si tu vas a venir con nosotros, eh.

Lilith: ...Detras de Kagome que estaba detrás de Inuyasha... No ya les dije que me voy con ellos por que ellos me regresaran a mí tiempo.

Sesshoumaru: Ya veo que no tienes intención de venir con nosotros, así que si no vienes será a la fuerza como nos seguiras.

Inuyasha: Ya veo que sigues siendo el mismo terco de siempre, así que si te la llevas a será a la fuerza.

Lilith: Por favor no peleen eso no me gusta.

Mioga se quedo analizando la situación, y observaba a Lilith como si alguien del pasado le hubiera recordado el rostro de la joven.

Sesshoumaru salta y golpea a Inuyasha, este de inmediato desenfunda la Tesaiga, y saltan peleando.

Inuyasha: Ya basta Sesshoumaru, por que no dejas que nosotros la cuidemos, por que así estará mas segura, así que dime que es lo que planeas hacer ya que no te permitiremos que te le lleves.

Sesshoumaru: No creo que puedas vencerme Hanyou, así que ni te metas.

Kagome estando debajo de toda la situación solo se preocupa por Inuyasha, mientras que sango y Miroku están dispuestos a la batalla, por que eso seria lo que pasaria si Inuyasha perdiera en contra de su hermano.

Inuyasha: ..Por que pelea tan fuertemente por esta joven quien es ella..

De inmediato recordo lo que Shorojo le dijo a Sesshoumaru en la batalla anterior.

...Flash back...

Entre aquella batalla.

Shorojo: Todavía proteges a esa humana, deberías de saber que la voy a matar por la ofensa que tú me has hecho.

Sesshoumaru: No podrás matar a nadie hoy.

Shorojo salta y trata de Matar a nuestro querido y guapo Sesshoumaru, pero este lo sorprende por detrás de el con su látigo de luz golpeándolo hasta el piso, pero al caer Shorojo hace una señal a sus hombres que se encuentran lejos y hay un gran marejada de flechas que ataca a Sesshoumaru, por lo que el no se puede cubrir.

Shorojo: Ves Estupido ahora morirás y mas tarde lo hará la reencarnación de tu querida niña.

Inuyasha estando desde el suelo oye todo lo que pasa y con su colmillo destruye todas la flechas que eran para Sesshoumaru y al ver que Shorojo cae al piso lo ataca de inmediato ocasionándole una herida en el estomago.

...Fin flash back...

Inuyasha al fin comprende lo que pasa, la reencarnación de la que hablaba shorojo es Rin, por eso la insistencia de Sesshoumaru.

Inuyasha: Sesshoumaru, dejanos en paz o le dire la verdad a Lilith.

Sesshoumaru q peleaba con nuestro heroe de orejas de perro, se detuvo le miro y dijo.

Sesshoumaru: De que verdad hablas, estupido.

Inuyasha: ...Con una leve sonrisa... Al principio no lo comprendia, pero como hacerlo si no conocia bien a esa persona, oye Sesshoumaru dejanos en paz, o le dire a Lilith de que reencarnación hablaba ese tipo.

Sesshoumaru: No sabes lo que estas diciendo así que no fanfarronees.

Inuyasha: ...Estaban a gran distancia así que nadie le oia... Por favor Sesshoumaru, que me crees estupido, ella es la reencarnación de la niña que murio hace mas de 1 año.

Sesshoumaru: ...Lo miro y enojado le dijo... Es mentira, tu….mientes.

Inuyasha: Por favor solo hay que ver la expresión de tu rostro para saber que es cierto, deja que venga con nostros mejor deja que la cuidemos y tu ve detrás d ese tipo que la quiere muerta.

Sesshoumaru: tu no me tienes que dar ordenes, miserable, yo se lo que tengo que hacer.

Inuyasha: Sesshoumaru ella estará bien, además es una buena persona nadie de mi grupo permitira que le pase nada.

Sesshoumaru devuele su espada a su funda y mira a Inuyasha.

Sesshoumaru: Si dices algo ya veras.

Inuyasha: De acuerdo.

Sesshoumaru camina a donde esta Lilith e Inuyasha le sigue, hasta que llegan hasta el grupo.

Kagome: Veo que se han puesto Deacuerdo , así que es lo que harás Sesshoumaru.

Lilith: ..Espero todo termine bien.. Sesshoumaru-sama que es lo que viene a decir.

Jaken: Sesshoumaru-sama, Lilith-san vendrá con nosotros.

Sesshoumaru: ..No puedo permitir que ella sepa que es Rin, pero tampoco puedo dejarla sola, como paso anteriormente, esto destruye mis…….ah que demonios ,tendré que seder al hanyou, ah espero que no pase nada.. Lilith iras con ellos pero no regresaras a tu mundo hasta que yo lo crea correcto, jaken, vamonos, tengo que hacer las cosas que tengo pendientes, Inuyasha esta deacuerdo.

Lilith: ...Sesshoumaru se aleja... Como me encontrara de nuevo.

Sesshoumaru llega hasta donde esta Ah uh y le avienta las cosas que ella traia en la espalada del animal ese, y jaken habla.

Jaken: No se preocupe Lilith-dono, el la encontrara, si esta con el hanyou…

Kagome: Ese hanyou tiene nombre….

Lilith: ...Enojada... Si se llama Inuyasha y en mi presencia así le dira, eh ...se acerca y el da un abrazo ... cuidese que yo lo hare, así que espero verle.

De inmediato se separa de Sesshoumaru, y el camina sin verla.

Jaken: Adiós, no se preocupe estaremos bien.

Lilith: Cuide de Sesshoumaru-sama, eh por que aunque el lo parezca ...mira donde esta el yokai ,que se encuentra en el cielo esperando a jaken... necesita de su ayuda, si adios.

Jaken corre hasta donde esta ah uh y se trepa al animal y se va volando, mientras Lilith se despide de el con la mano.

Lilith: Adiós, jaken-sama Sesshoumaru-samaaaaaaaa , adios.

Kagome: Ya se fueron entonces adelante, Lilith tu iras con sango y los demás en kirara,si.

Lilith: Si, bueno, entonces vamonos.

Sango: ..Para que Miroku no se haga el listo.. Lilith iras detrás de mi , luego Shippo y luego Houshi-sama.

Lilith: OK, entonces vamos en busca de otro fracmento de la Shikon.

Inuyasha: Siuno que esta en el oeste.

Lilith: ...YA encima de kirara... Y Kagome donde ira.

Sango: Con Inuyasha, ella siempre va en la espalada de Inuyasha.

Miroku: Si es que son muy buenos amigos.

Shippo: ...Burlándose... Si se quieren muuuuuucho.

Inuyasha: Ya veras Shippo, me las pagaras.

Pero se oye un Osuwari y cae al piso.

Kagome: Deja a Shippo–chan en paz, adelante entonces.

Mientras estaba en kirara, pensaba Lilith en como ayudar a sus nuevos amigos o por lo menos a ella misma.

Lilith: ..Creo que debo de pensar en que arma me será de utilidad, un arco y flecha,no no no eso no lo se hacer bien, una boomerang como el de sango, no muy pesado, un báculo como el del monje, muy débil, bueno yo no se de esas cosas, talvez deveria de usar espada, es mas fácil, por lo menos ya he practicado en las maquinas de video, es una simulación, pero creo que tengo expiencia, luego les diré a los muchachos hasta que vea el peligro y vea como ayudo mas..

Mientras tanto Naraku estaba en su castillo con Kagura hablando respecto a lo que harian con el grupo de los chicos buenos.

Kagura: Estas seguro del plan Naraku, no habra ninguna falla.

Naraku: ...Serio... No la habra, de una vez me desare de esos inútiles y me quedare con los fragmentos de la Shikon, no sabrán que fue lo que les paso, por lo menos será interesante ver como reaccionan con lo q les pasara.

Kanna: ...Que volvia con kohaku... Ya lo hice Naraku, vas a ir tu personalmente para hacer lo que falta.

Kagura: Trajiste todo.

Kanna: Todo esta aquí , solo hay que empezar, verdad Naraku.

Naraku: ...Sentado recargado en la pared... Si adelante.

En el bello cielo azul volaban jaken y sess, pensando en lo que pasaba, y jaken metiendo su cuchara en el asunto.

Jaken: Amito como pudimos dejarla con ese salvaje.

Sesshoumaru se quedaba callado, no quería decir nada mas.

Jaken: ...mientras estaba en el lomo de Ah uh...Ella estará insegura con ellos ademas, no sabe pelear, amito por que cedio ante lo que el hanyou dijo.

Sesshoumaru enojado por lo que su sirviente dijo , el hablo enojado pero con un tono cortez.

Sesshoumaru: El hanyou sabe que Rin y Lilith son la misma.

Jaken se quedo callado, tomo aire y de nuevo replico.

Jaken: Solo espero que no le diga nada, por que se va enojar y feo, amito a donde vamos con Shorojo.

Sesshoumaru: Si, vamos por ese maldito ..Inuyasha no dirá nada, lo conozco es demasiado tonto como para cometer esa indiscreción...

Volvemos a la cruda realidad, Lilith había luchado con un demonio que la habia matado, todos estaban dentro de un campo de energía, Sesshoumaru y Kagome estaban recordando quien era la joven que trabajaba para Naraku y les había salvado la vida, era amiga de ellos, la reencarnación de la pequeña Rin, lo malo es que tenían una laguna mental y poco a poco recordaban, hasta que el silencio fue roto por….

Shippo: ...Muy serio... Veo que recuerdan algo, por lo menos ...llora... ella no será olvidada del todo.

Sango: Si yo también recuerdo algo.

Miroku: Esos recuerdos parecen un sueño.

Inuyasha: ...Serio... Pero son una cruda realidad, ¿Por qué paso esto?.

Naraku:..Que fue lo que hicimos, maldición Lilith-san que paso..

Kohaku: Todo esto es muy raro.

Jaken: Lilith-dono ...camina hasta el campo de energía... quiero salir de aquí, puede que ella no este muerta que todo sea una trampa.

Al oír "trampa" Inuyasha comenzó con una serie de recuerdos, que paresia no había vivido, pero que volvían a su memoria.

Inuyasha: ..Que demonios pasa..

Inuyasha iba corriendo a una gran velocidad pensando en Kikyo, ya saben como es el hanyou, ama a la sacerdotisa, pobre, creo que ahora que me meto mas en la trama lo entiendo mas.

Kagome: El fracmento de la Shikon esta alli.

Señalando a un bosque.

Shippo: Ese bosque esta muy feo.

Mioga: yo digo lo mismo...mientras estaba en el lomo de Inuyasha...

Lilith: ...miedosa pero sin demostrarlo...pero hay que pasar por alli.

Sango: Tranquila todo esto esta bien.

Bajan de kirara, Kagome de inu, y empiezan a caminar.

Inuyasha: Kagome, Miroku, Sango y yo vamos por el trozo, Shippo quédate aquí y cuida a Lilith y kirara, mioga tu vienes con nosotros, mioga-jiji...no miraba a la pulga, se había fugadi de nuevo... ah ya huyo de la batalla .

Kagome: Ah, mioga-jiji.

Todos comenzarona caminar dejando a Shippo, kirara y Lilith en el fondo.

Shippo: ...Mientras miraba como se iban los demás... Soy niño no estupido.

Inuyasha: ...gritando... Por eso te dejo a cargo.

Kagome: ...Con Inuyasha... Oye no debimos dejarlos solos.

Sango: Pero así estaran mas seguros.

Miroku: Además solo vamos por otro fracmento de la Shikon, no se siente ninguna mala presencia.

Se oye una voz de lo profundo del bosque.

_**Eso es lo creen, piensan que están ustedes a salvo…**_

Kagome: Quien dijo eso.

Saliendo de la espesura del bosque caminan los malos de la serie.

Kanna: Quien mas que nosotros.

Kagura: No les da gusto vernos.

Inuyasha: Me gustaría ver a naraku

Atrás de las villanas camina nadamas y nadamenos que Naraku con su ropa de costumbre, ese traje guerra tan impresionante que tiene, y se acerca a los demás, y mira a Inuyasha.

Naraku: Inuyasha, que gusto me da verte.

Inuyasha: ...Enojado y con su espada en la mano... Maldito, me las pagaras aqui y ahora todas juntas.

Kagome: ...Que saca su arco y flecha... Es hora de que nos enfrentes cobarde.

Kanna: ...Tranquila y con su espejo... No harán nada.

Sango: Crees que me venceras como en ocasiones pasadas, estamos listos.

Miroku: ...Tranquilo... Es tiempo de que pase lo que tenga que pasar.

Naraku: ...Con cara de que soy the best... Me quitaron las palabras de la boca.

De repente Naraku lanza su ataque en contra de todos, mientras que kanna y Kagura hacen lo mismo con sus respectivos ataques.

Inuyasha: ...Que detiene el ataque de Naraku con su espada... Morirás.

Salta contra el demonio y empiezan una batalla de poder contra espada, mientras que Inuyasha hace acto de destreza, sango esquiva el ataque de Kanna y le lanza su boomerang, Kagome pelea contra Kagura desviando sus ataques con sus flechas purificadoras.

Sango: Ya veras Kanna no podrás con nosotros.

Le lanza su boomerang la distrae mientras que Miroku ataca con su báculo por detrás, la niña no se pudo defender y fue arrojada al suelo, y detenida con unos de esos papeles especiales de Miroku, mientras que sango aumento la atadura con una cuerda.

Miroku: Kanna fuera, faltan 2.

Sango: Ustedes pueden Kagome e Inuyasha.

Miroku: ...Detrás de sango y al lado de Kanna... Yo se que podrán.

Kagome atacaba a Kagura con sus flechas y Kagura las detenia con su viento.

Kagome: Ya veras.

Kagura:...Con su abanico... No podrás hacer nada.

Salta y le lanza todo su poder, esperando que Kagome huya, pero esta se queda alli.

Sango:...Gritando ...Kagome quitate de alli.

Inuyasha: ...Que peleaba con Naraku... ..Kagome, sal de alli...

Pero Kagome no lo hizo tomo dos flechas de su espalda.

Kagome: Espero que esto funcione.

Se agacha un poco y coloca las dos flechas, una salio disparada para evitar el poder de Kagura mientras que la otra tubo el paso libre por la primera flecha e impacto a Kagura en el pecho arrojandola muy lejos.

Kagome: ...Feliz... No lo puedo creer la venci, ¡ La venci!.

Sango: ...A lo lejos... muy bien Kagome-chan.

Miroku: Si ya falta nadamas el maldito de Naraku.

Mientras que Inuyasha peleaba con ese demonio , su batalla era muy dura, Inuyasha lanzaba miles de kaze no kizu pero a Naraku no le llegaban por su campo de energía, mientras que Naraku ya le había dado varios golpes, así que eso seria duro.

Inuyasha: Pero no me venceras.

Naraku: ..Ya veras la sorpresa que te tengo recerbada.. No te subestimo nunca Inuyasha, pero todo esto debe de tener un fin.

Inuyasha: Si lo se, y tu final esta muy cercano.

Salto y trato de llegar hasta donde estaba el demonio, nos vamos ahora hasta donde esta Lilith con Shippo.

Lilith: ...Mirando al bosque... Oye allá se ven muchas luces Shippo, parecen q tienen duras batallas.

Shippo: Deberíamos ir, para ver que pasa, así aprenderias mas de luchas Lilith-chan puede que tu llegues a ser muy fuerte.

Lilith:...Sobre el kirara... Ah que dices Shippo, si me da miedo estar aquí y dices que yo ser una guerrera.

De inmediato kirara reacciona ante algo que ve arriba.

Lilith: Que te pasa kirara, algo esta mal.

Shippo: ¿Dónde esta el peligro kirara?.

Lilith mira arriba y ve a un joven que va saltando los árboles y le dice a Shippo.

Lilith: ...Asustada... Mire a un niño q traía ropas parecidas a las de sango, que pasa aquí.

Shippo: Es kohaku, el hermano de sango, no puede venir nada bueno, hay que ver .

Lilith: Le mire una estraña bolsa, espero que no sea nada malo. ..Recuerdo que sango me contó algo de el, me dijo que ese tal Naraku lo controlaba, alo mejor conozco a ese tal Naraku, bueno de todas formas, estas personas me ayudan y mi deber por lo menos es ser la porrista, ja, pero que haré, gritar , Inuyasha tu puedes, ah..

Kirara corría rápido para alcanzar a kohaku y poder ver los siniestros planes de Naraku, ahora vamos con el cuarteto mas famoso de aquí, no son los beatles, son inu, kag, sango y Miroku, eh.

Inuyasha: Ya no tienes quien te ayude, morirás ahora.

Kagome: Fuiste muy malo y ahora pagaras todo el mal que haz hecho a la humanidad.

Sango: Mataste a muchos inocentes y eso no tiene perdon.

Miroku: Y has dejado rastro de ti en este mundo es hora de que desaparezcas.

Naraku: ..Cayeron en mi trampa.. K0haku ya llegaste.

De arriba de los árboles se escucha como una voz contesta.

_**Si, Naraku-sama estoy aquí con lo que me pediste… **_

Naraku: Esparce todo entonces, ya.

De inmediato se ve que el niño deja caer el contenido del saco que son unas semillas y unos extraños polvos.

Sango: Que es lo q haces kohaku.

Kagome: ..Que es lo que pasara ahora..

De inmediato las semillas empiezan a crecer, y son como enredaderas que detienen por principio a Miroku.

Miroku: ...Tratando de safarse...Que es esto.

Sango: ...Que corre a tratar de sacarlo con su boomerang,pero al tocarlo este le propina un shock electrico, cae al piso y también es atrapada por la planta... No puedo hacer nada, esto me quita las fuerz…….

Queda desmayada ante la descraga

Miroku: ...Trata de tomar su báculo pero también le da una terrible descarga... Que pasa con esto.

Inuyasha : Que demonios pasa con nuestras armas, ...apuntando a donde estaba Naraku...kaze no kizu.

Pero la espada hace lo mismo que paso con sango y Miroku, y es arrojada hasta donde esta Naraku.

Naraku: Sus armas se ponen en su contra, ya verán.

Kagome: ...Apuntando con su arco y flecha... Pues mi arma no me ha dado cargas electricas, tu plan ha fallado.

Lanza la flecha y esta cae al piso dejando anonada a Kagome.

Kagome: ¿Qué paso?.

Naraku: Tu arma perdió poder, eso es todo.

Inuyasha: ...Salta... Pero aun así no he perdido todas mis habilidades, garras de acero.

Naraku esta en su escudo de energía, así que el ataque no es recivido.

Naraku: Por que no dejas de atacarme , creo que tienes mas de que preocuparte, verdad.

Inuyasha: Que tratas de decir.

Naraku señala a donde esta Kagome que esta siendo atrapada por una de esas plantas.

Kagome: ...gritando... Inuyasha, no puedo moverme.

Inuyasha: ...Va a donde esta Kagome, es por inercia, ya saben, respiro, desayuno, voy al baño, salvo a Kagome, ya saben como son los heroes... Kagome, eres una tonta.

Kagome: Inuyasha, pierdo mis fuerzas ...Kagome comienza a cerrar los ojos... no puedo mas.

Inuyasha: Kagome, garras de acero.

Pero las plantas no reciven ningún daño del ataque del joven hanyou.

Inuyasha: Yo te sacare de aquí ...trata de tomar el colmillo de acero, pero este le propina tremendos choques electricos, y su mano se ve gravemente lastimada... Maldición como te saco, oye Miroku estas bien.

Miroku: No, Inuyasha ...queda dormido...

Inuyasha: Miroku, despierta, ahhhhhh, garras de acerro, garras de acero, maldición.

De repente este recive una fuerte golpe por un poder que Naraku lanzo con gran furia que lo deja inconsciente y las plantas lo atrapan.

Naraku: ...riendose... que fácil fue esto, Kanna ya deja de hacerte la prisionera, Kagura ya puedes salir de tu escondite.

Kanna rompe las cuerdas y Kagura sale del bosque sin ninguna herida, todo había sido un engaño, mientras que kohaku bajo del árbol.

Kanna: Todo esto fue muy fácil Naraku.

Kagura: Al fin los podremos vencer.

En otro lugar Sesshoumaru volaba con jaken, y este detuvo el vuelo.

Sesshoumaru: ..Huelo a ese estupido de Naraku, esta lejos de aquí, pero si vamos rápido llegaremos a el en 20 minutos, me debe algunas cosas .. jaken hacia allá, lo mas rápido posible.

Jaken: Hai Sesshoumaru-sama.

Sesshoumaru: ..Huelo al hanyou, espero no meta en problemas a Lilith..

Vuela hacia esa direccion sin saber lo que pasaba en verdad.

Lilith y Shippo volaban en kirara y al ver que 4 personas estaban con sus amigos y que ellos estaban inconcientes atrapados en un estilo de enredaderas, Lilith supo que tenia que actuar.

Lilith: Kirara, baja aquí, Shippo, esos son Naraku y su grupo verdad.

Shippo: Si, malditos, parece que los vencieron no lo puedo creer.

Lilith:..Ya se lo que kirara puede hacer en lucha, pero y yo, ah, que haré, que haré, ah ya se.. Shippo, puedes hacer algún efecto de viento o fuerza.

Shippo: Hai, Lilith-chan, que quieres que haga.

Lilith: Este es el plan, tu los asustas, y yo los levanto a todos se liberan y pelean, mientras que kirara ayuda si.

Shippo: Si yo lo haré, banzai, ah pero que meyito.

Lilith: Vamos entonces, si yo también tengo miedo pero hay que hacerlo por nuestros amigos.

Shippo: Si, no queda de otra.

Lilith: ...acaricia a kirara... Espero nos ayudes kirara, verdad ...al gato asiente...adelante, se que todo saldrá bien.

Baja de donde esta y comienza a correr hasta donde están sus amigos evitando hacer ruido.

Shippo llega hasta donde están los malos y hace lo que suele hacer una gran cara tratando de hacer show.

Kanna: ...como que se había dado cuenta de que era Shippo.. Lo golpeas tu o lo hago yo.

Naraku: Lo hago yo.

Llega hasta donde esta Shippo y le propina una tremenda patada, este pierde la transformación y los malos llegan hasta el.

Kagura: Creias que tu solo podrias hacernos daño.

Shippo: ..Dijo solo, no se ha dado cuenta de que Lilith esta con nosotros.. Si, pero son muy fuertes ..Shippo distracción, no lo olvides dale tiempo a Lilith.. Si pero, que me harán.

Lilith corrió hasta donde estaban sus amigos y miro a Kagome, le dio un golpesito.

Lilith: Despierta Kagome, ...va con inu... Inuyasha despierta porfa, ...hace lo mismo con Miroku y sango y no hay respuesta...

Naraku: ...Que esta con Shippo... Ya veras morirás.

Lilith: ..Shippo..

Pero antes de que este le de su ataque llega kirara y detiene el poder y le lanza fuego a Naraku pero lo evita.

Lilith: Que demonios pasa por que no despiertan.

Kagome: ...Despierta un poco... Naraku nos hechizo y no podemos usar las armas.

Pero de nuevo cae desmayada.

Naraku empezó a atacar a kirara y a Shippo, entonces Kanna le pego a Shippo y lo dejo inconsciente, mientras que kirara fue atrapada por esas ramas extrañas, las esperanzas de ganar se había perdido, entonces.

Naraku: Pequeño Shippo ahora que viniste serás el primero en morir, ese será mi regalo para ti, muere ...levanta su mano y al momento una fuerza lo detiene y Shippo cae lejos... que dem…

Un kaze no kizu lo había detenido, pero de donde.

Lilith: ...Gritando con la espada en la mano... Déjalo en paz enfrentante con uno de tu tamaño.


	18. Nota

Hola, hace mucho que no actualizo este fic, espero pronto poner mas capítulos.

Gracias.


End file.
